


In the Path of a Hurricane

by summer_days



Series: There Is Only the Force [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Am I?, Canonical Character Death, Coruscant Underworld, Don't Hit the Wookiee, Echani people, First Battle of Geonosis (mentioned), Food Critics, Found Family, Gen, Glee Anselm, Hand to Hand Combat, I am so sorry, In more ways than one, Jedi clans, Let the Duels of the Padawans commence, Lightsaber Duels, Mando'a, Nautila, Nautolan Culture, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Patience with a capital P, Planetary Geography, Politics, Raxus Address, Relief Missions, Right now at least, Ryloth - Freeform, Senate Parties, The Force, This is being co-written by me and two of my friends, Vaapad, We've written a lot, Wookiee Honor Families, adopted sisterhood, aftermath of Geonosis, and space parcheesi, and we're still going, constructive criticism, doing something about that dislike of military titles, dueling safety, immediate dislike of military titles, jedi are so bad at math, medics outrank everyone, naps of uncertain lengths, not by a lot, oh look we're in recognizable territory!, older sibling vibes, only sort of, organizing activities to keep the younger ones entertained, saying hello with a punch, star wars languages, the gang's all here, the shennanigans of children, typical sibling encouragement, underwater burritos, unlikely use of political skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days
Summary: Leh Noss has been a Jedi all her life. It's not her fault her life includes the chaos that is the Clone Wars.But, like all good chaos, the good times are mixed in with the bad. Often in the same moment.This story is being told from a variety of perspectives by me and two of my friends, SoulSong (on AO3 and Wattpad) and 4eheretic (on AO3 and Wattpad). This story is told solely from the perspective of Padawan Learner Leh Noss. SoulSong focuses on Clan Danakar and the myriad of characters that come with that, along with Jedi Master Drayhu. 4eheretic focuses on Captain Victor, a clone commando. I strongly recommend reading their stories, as we all had a lot of fun writing our own characters and you'll get to read all the hilarious inner dialogue.





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tales of Clan Danakar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476775) by [SoulSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong). 
  * Inspired by [A Jedi's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602691) by [SoulSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong). 
  * Inspired by [To the Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640089) by [4eHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eHeretic/pseuds/4eHeretic). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background info - Leh Noss is a Nautolan (same species as Kit Fisto, except she's blue, not green). Ces'juwi is a Twi'lek with the same skin tone and eye color as Ahsoka Tano.

973 FGR

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out. _

_Stay centered. _

_Don’t pay any attention to the Jedi watching. _

_Don’t think about how many of them are here to find a padawan. _

_Don’t think about it. _

_Just focus. _

_Breathe. _

_Focus on the air around you, feel its changing currents. _

_Focus on the ground before you, on placing your feet just so. _

_But most important, focus on the fellow youngling in front of you, the green training saber in her hand held in a familiar reverse grip._

I hold back a smirk, staying centered in the Force as we circle each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Between her fondness for that reverse grip and Ahsoka’s, I have more experience blocking strikes from abnormal angles than normal ones. 

Technically, I should be fighting someone older than Ces - I am three years her senior - but I know her, she knows me, and we do put on a good show. She’s not fighting with a shoto today - she and Ahsoka seem determined to incorporate the second saber into their style, but haven’t quite gotten the hang of it. 

A twitch from her lekku and my own green blade flicks out to deflect her strike as I dance out of its path. I knew I could count on her to break our holding pattern first. Yet another trait she and Ahsoka share, among so many others, is their inability to outlast my patience in a fight. 

After that first strike, Ces chases after me, her blade a blur of green as she employs Ataru, her favored form. I, on the other hand, prefer the gentler and more subtle Form II, Makashi. 

_Which, my oh my, what a coincidence - is perfect for lightsaber duels. Whyever could that be?_

The sarcasm is automatic, a reflex as natural as my parries as Ces tries to find a way through my defense. She doesn’t succeed, but then, neither do I. If your only weapon is defense, you can’t truly win a fight. 

Ces finally backs off, not panting per se, but I’ve known her long enough I can read the way her lekku broadcast just how much her flurry of blows has exhausted her. If this were a normal practice bout, I’d coach her, remind her not to exert herself so much in the first moments of a fight. 

But there are Masters here, Knights, Jedi, looking for a padawan. Looking, Force willing, for me. I just have to show them I’m worthy of the honor. 

So when Ces’s second rush comes, I deflect, but this time my objective is not purely defense. I look for my opening, for the gaps in Ces’s armor. And when I find them, I start striking back.


	2. How To Win Friends And Influence Politicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh Noss attends yet another Senate party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we make our own time scale for this? Yes. Yes we did. 
> 
> FGR stands for Foundation of the Galactic Republic. We'll be hitting recognizable events next chapter, promise.

976 FGR  
  


“Padawan.” 

I pause from where I am smoothing down my Jedi robes and look up at my Master. “Yes?” 

“Relax,” Master Trebor reminds me with a smile. I force myself to take a deep breath and feel his approval. “Remember,” he says, placing one three-fingered hand on my shoulder. “This is just another Senate party. We’ve done this before.” 

“I know, Master.” 

“Then _relax_,” he repeats, turning back towards the door of the elevator pod we are in. 

Master Coleman Trebor is right. I have been his padawan for three years, and have been to well over thirty of these parties. And the most important thing I’ve learned from them - they are the most boring things in the _galaxy._

I’ve heard Ces and Ahsoka complain about how boring it is to research in the Archives, but I would _prefer_ that. For a number of reasons. For one, I _like_ the Archives. I use them quite a bit in my endless task to memorize senators, planets, crests, and insignias. 

For another, you do not understand true boredom until you are forced to listen with a polite smile as some senator from some planet drones on and on and _on_ about their favorite pastime back home. Usually a pastime you have never heard of. Usually one that involves a great deal of sitting around doing nothing. And then at the end, you are expected to _reply._ Intelligently. I have mastered the ability to pick out enough important information to make an informed response while still tuning out at least seventy percent of what the senator is _actually_ saying. 

Master Trebor and I enter the room together. As is our habit, we greet a few senators together - both of us smiling politely when Senator Nix Card from the Intergalactic Banking Clan monopolizes our attention as he tries to intrigue us in the deals he made over the past month. As I know next to nothing of finance, it all goes over my head. But Master Trebor and I maintain what I’ve dubbed our “politician faces” - politely interested but not too intrigued, composed, and poised. Luckily for me, my Master perks up several minutes into Senator Card’s monologue. 

“You must excuse us, Senator,” Master Trebor apologizes. “Padawan Noss and I need to greet the new Echani Senator.” 

“Of course,” Senator Card acknowledges with a bow. “Do return if you wish to continue our conversation.” 

We bow, very carefully making no such promises, and head off. On the way, Master Trebor leans down towards me and says in a whisper, “Now, remember what I taught you about the Echani.” 

My mind very helpfully goes blank. “Uh…” 

“How we greet them.” 

“Umm…with a bow?” 

Master Trebor punches me in the shoulder and I bite back an _ow_. It’s unbecoming of a Jedi padawan to say _ouch_ in the middle of the Senate because your Master has decided on, _unorthodox_ teaching methods. I learned this within my first week. “What was that for?” I hiss. 

“_That_ is how the Senator will greet you,” Master Trebor reminds me. “And how _you_ will greet the Senator.” 

I frown, then the frown clears as I _finally_ remember my lessons from the past week. Echani are a warrior race. They see combat as the ultimate form of self-expression. As such, they greet each other with light violence, usually by punching. The polite thing to do is punch back. The stronger the better. 

“Senator Colblac!” 

A silver-haired humanoid female figure turns towards us and visibly brightens. “Ah, Jedi!” Sure enough, when we get within arms distance, she punches us in the arm. Master Trebor first, then me. 

So, after watching Master Trebor punch her back and her guards ignoring the exchange, it’s my turn. I calm myself, then punch her in the shoulder as hard as I can. To my relief, she laughs. 

“Ah, I am glad to know the Jedi are as reliable as always.” 

_Now_ Master Trebor bows. “Master Coleman Trebor. This is Padawan Leh Noss, my apprentice.” 

She nods. “Well met, Master Jedi. I am Senator Athelea Colblac.” 

_Athelea. Athlete. Colblac. Coal black Athlete from Eshan. There._

That was the other skill I learned early in these parties - how to memorize names. It helps when I have a face and a voice, but I _have_ had to memorize lists of names before. It does _wonders _for the reputation of the Jedi Order if you can remember someone's name after hearing it only once. 

"And what do you think of Coruscant so far, Senator?" 

Senator Colblac sniffs. "I must admit, I am not impressed with the Galactic Republic _or _its Senate." 

I frown, and make sure my question is polite before voicing it. Impolite questions got a stamped foot. "If I may ask, Senator Colblac, if you are unimpressed with the Republic, why did you join them?" 

I sense Master Trebor's approval, then Senator Colblac bares her teeth in a smile. "An excellent question, Padawan Noss. On behalf of the Six Sisters, I am here mostly to observe. While our confederacy does not approve of the Republic's methods, we agree it is better to see those methods ourselves than hear about it from our allies." 

"An admirable reasoning, Senator," Master Trebor replies with a bow. "Unfortunately, you must excuse us. The Coruscant night is short and there are many people here Jedi must greet. And I am certain there are many senators eager to greet _you_." 

"Yes," Senator Colblac replies with a hunter's smile. "But I somehow doubt they are eager for _me_ to greet _them_." 

My smile as I bow is genuine, and Master Trebor and I reluctantly separate to “work the room”. It’s something we started doing the moment I truthfully told Master Trebor I felt comfortable enough carrying on conversations with Senators without him - about a year and a half into my training. Master Trebor starts on one end, and I take the other, both of us doing our best to engage as many senators in polite conversation as we can. 

Again, it’s a publicity thing. If senators feel they have a personal connection with a Jedi, they are more likely to view us favorably. If they view us favorably, they are likely to tell their homeworlds about the Jedi Order, who will spread tales of the Jedi beyond the reach of the Republic. This, in turn, increases the number of planets who know of us and are willing to accept our help. At least, that was the political answer Master Trebor gave me. 

The true answer, he told me immediately after, is that Master Trebor actually _enjoys_ talking to other beings. He said he’s of the opinion that eventually, even the most boring senator will say something interesting. I’m not sure I share that belief, but I have enough patience that I’m willing to entertain the possibility, at least. 

Once Master Trebor and I seperate, I am immediately snapped up as a conversation partner by Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. “Padawan Noss! A pleasure to see you again!” 

I bow and give the blue Twi’lek senator a polite smile. “Senator Taa. How are you this evening?” 

“Quite well, quite well,” comes the reply, as the senator places a hand on my shoulder and steers us towards a table laden with various bits of food meant to satisfy every species in the room. 

I hold back a sigh. Just like last time, the senator is going to use me as an excuse to eat his way through the entire menu of this event. I clear my mind and ready myself for a detailed analysis of pastries and other morsels. 

"You don't mind if I grab a bite to eat, Padawan Noss?" 

"Of course not, Senator," I reply, knowing fully well I will be talking with him for at least half an hour solely about the food. 

"Good, because I must say, the menu this evening is passable at best. The salad, for instance.” The Senator forks a collection of greens onto a plate. “The Ithorian greens are ever so slightly wilted. I doubt the Senator himself has noticed, as the starfruit almost makes up for it. It is perfectly ripe, and cut in an appealing form. The eggs are also cooked perfectly, which _almost_ makes it a great dish. However, the Meerian vinaigrette is watery, which turns it into merely a _good_ dish. And then there are the buckwheat noodles.” 

The salad has vanished, to be replaced by a scoop of dark brown noodles I am unfamiliar with. “These are native to Corellia. As such, they are _supposed _to be greasy. However, these are so greasy I am willing to bet even the _Corellians_ are avoiding them. But the rancor sauce evens things out, giving it enough bite to cut through the grease. Again, not perfect, but acceptable.” He grabs a small glass of a lime-green liquid and takes a sip, frowning. “This Kuul milk - it’s usually served hot. This, I regret to say, is lukewarm.” 

Next onto the Senator’s plate are a variety of small dessert-like foods, ranging from pastries to puddings. First criticized is a flat cake. “The uj cake isn’t bad. Too many nuts in my opinion, but the syrup is exactly the right combination of sweet and spicy. The air cake is fine. I’m not fond of the fruit they’re using tonight, but it’s passable. The Wasaka-berry pudding is good, however. Senator Kerrithrarr must be pleased, since they butchered the other traditional Wookiee dish. Especially given that Bantha surprise is remarkably _difficult_ to mess up.” He grabs another drink, this one with some kind of foamy cream on top. “The Alderaanian mocoa is _excellent_, something that has been lacking at previous occasions. And now, I must examine how they’ve done with my own native dishes.” 

He grabs a stick speared through a combination of meat and vegetables, then takes a bite. “Oh-ho! The gruuvan shaal is quite good. Not as much meat as I would like, but good nonetheless.” He grabs a few more shaal_,_ then a small round fruit. He doesn’t even take a bite before complaining. “This feen, on the other hand, is underripe. I don’t know why they even bothered serving it.” 

The Senator continues working his way through the buffet, and I allow my attention to drift ever so slightly. I spot Senator Clovis of Scipio and give him a slight nod, but don’t bother trying to leave my conversation to talk to him. I’ve talked to him before at previous parties, and something about him makes me…uneasy. Senator Stonk passes next, unfortunately engaged in a conversation with another senator. 

It is when Senator Taa starts talking about the few alcoholic beverages available that I excuse myself at last. I breathe a small sigh of relief. 

“Padawan Noss!” 

_Spoke too soon._ I force myself to smile and turn. “Senator Dod. A pleasure.” It’s not. Every conversation I ever have with the representative of the Trade Federation consists solely of complaints about the inefficiency of the Republic and its Senate. 

“Yes, of course.” Senator Lott Dod rubs his hands together and glances around, like he’s afraid someone will try to eavesdrop on our conversation. “I must say, Padawan Noss, I am not happy with the new tax legislation that was enacted last week.” 

“I understand your frustration, Senator,” I say with a slight bow. “However, Jedi are merely peacekeepers. It is the senators who hold voting power in the Senate.” 

“All too true, young Jedi,” Senator Dod replies. “Perhaps Count Dooku has a point, and the time of the Republic is coming to an end.” 

I hold back a sigh. Ever since Count Yan Dooku of Serenno commandeered a communication station to broadcast a speech soon dubbed the Raxus Address, any senator with even a minor grievance was threatening secession - but only at parties like this one. It was quoted so often, I could almost recite the Address word for word. 

_This_ is what I dislike most about these parties. Yes, I am a Jedi, but Jedi are _not_ politicians. We have no say in the Senate. We are permitted to watch, but we do not vote on measures and legislation. And yet, _and yet,_ there is not a single event I have attended where a senator has failed to mention a recent law they are unhappy with. As if _I_ can do anything about it. They might as well have the same conversation with the Wasaka-berry pudding. 

Not to mention, despite my being a padawan for three years, there are still aspects of politics that elude my understanding. Like why in the _Force_ corporations like the _Trade Federation_ merit their own senators. Master Trebor keeps attempting to explain it to me, but it remains as distant as the clouds in the Coruscant sky. More so, actually, since I spend much of my free time in the flight simulators and am becoming a fair pilot. 

There is no need for me to pay too much attention to Senator Dod - I have talked to him quite a few times and know exactly how this conversation will go. The senator will complain about the unnecessary restrictions of this new law, then backtrack and say he is not complaining about the Republic, then complain about older laws, then backtrack, then complain again about the new law. I greet Senator Gume Saam of the Techno Union - _again, why does the Techno Union get a senator?_ \- and go back to listening as he joins our circular conversation. 

I catch a sense of discomfort from my Master and happen to see him off to one side in conversation with Senator Mee Deechi of Umbara. As unpleasant as my conversation is, I do not envy my Master in this moment. I may not like many senators, but Senator Deechi _scares_ me. I repress a shudder, then have to refrain from jumping out of my skin when a hand comes to rest on my shoulder. 

“Gentlebeings, you don’t mind if I borrow Padawan Noss, do you? Excellent!” Senator Chi Cho of Pantora doesn’t even wait for an answer before steering me away from Senator Dod and Senator Saam. “So glad I was able to rescue you from that _tedious_ conversation, Padawan Noss,” he says in what I’m sure he thought was a clandestine whisper. 

It’s close, I’ll give him that, but still loud enough that I’m fairly certain at least one of the senators heard it. _Be diplomatic._

“Discussion about the Raxus Address is far from tedious, but thank you for your concern.” 

He sniffs. “The Raxus Address? That’s what you were talking about? I’ll have you know, little Jedi, that Address is a load of nonsense. That Count Dooku doesn’t know what he’s talking about-” 

I stay silent and nod politely at the right moments. I’m certain Senator Cho means well, it’s just… Whenever he speaks to me, he complains. About the food, the decor, the other senators, the younger generation, anything. I’m not fond of the way he calls me “little Jedi” either, but there’s nothing I can do except hope one of the other Senators or my Master overhears and corrects him. Just as I am trapped listening to his one-sided conversation until I spot an opportunity to break away. 

As I let my attention drift ever-so-slightly as I look for an escape, I overhear my Master talking to Senator Kerrithrarr from Kashyyyk and take the chance to practice my Shyriiwook. 

“[Master Trebor, do wish Master Drayhu a happy five hundered twenty-second birthday for me.]”

“Of course, Senator Kerrithrarr.” 

I sense faint amusement from my Master, but pay it little mind. I see my chance.

“Senator Cho, you must excuse me,” I say with a bow. “I have taken much of your time, and the night is getting old.” 

Before he can reply, I take my leave, pursuing purple and grey robes. “Senator Organa!” 

The being turns, and a genuine smile spreads over the man’s face. “Padawan Noss! How delightful to see you again!” We exchange the expected bows, then the senator gives me a critical look. “You’re looking tired, Padawan Noss. Been here long?” 

“Since it started,” I reply honestly. 

He nods and swiftly leads me over to a pair of unoccupied chairs. “There,” he says once we’re settled. “Now that we’re away from the crowd…” He leans forward, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “Tell me, how are things?” I smile and reply. 

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan is one of the silver linings at these parties. When my Master first introduced him to me, the senator insisted we sit, not stand, and proceeded to ask _me_ questions about _my_ life - and actually _listened_ to my responses. Master Trebor had talked to me afterwards, saying Senator Organa was a good friend of the Jedi Order - and a good friend to many Jedi personally. 

And many of the Alderaani were the same way. I had been to visit his office on a few occasions, and the aides always greeted me warmly and, more importantly, genuinely. As a being more in tune with emotions than most, genuine care is something I’ve learned is hard to fake but a relief to sense. Which, again, is why I seek out Senator Organa after a particularly difficult conversation. 

I tell him about my training, how I’m working to improve my knowledge of Form II. I tell him how Master Trebor tried to teach me Makashi _once_ and quickly abandoned the lesson when it became apparent _I_ could be teaching _him,_ not the other way around, and how we’d laughed for a good while over it. The next week, Master Shaak Ti taught my lesson. 

I tell him how I’m still spending every spare moment in the Temple flight simulators, because being in the air is a lot like being underwater, and I can’t get enough of my natural environment. I tell him how Master Kit Fisto is still doing underwater language lessons with me, Knox, Zatt, and the other Nautolan Jedi. 

I tell him how, along the same vein, Ces, Ahsoka, and I are still trying to teach each other our own native languages, with varying results. Ahsoka and I are picking up Ryl fairly quickly, both the words and the lekku movements. Ces and I are doing okay with Togruti, though we can’t replicate all the trills Ahsoka keeps using. But Ces and Ahsoka are pretty much incapable of learning _all_ the intricacies of Nautila. I’m teaching them the closest approximation I can manage, but my language is meant to be produced underwater and understood with pheromones. As my sisters can’t breathe underwater _or_ produce and sense chemicals the way I can, my side of the language lesson is somewhat hindered. But, we’re still trying. 

Our conversation is interrupted for a moment when my Master comes over to greet Senator Organa himself. “Master Trebor, it is good to see you,” Senator Organa says warmly. “My apologies for stealing Padawan Noss away.” 

“No apologies necessary, Senator Organa,” Master Trebor replies with a smile. “To tell the truth, I am glad to see her sitting, given the hour. Although, Padawan,” he adds, turning his gaze to me. “Have you eaten anything yet?” 

My gaze goes to the floor. “No,” I admit quietly. 

“Then I suggest you do, young padawan. This party is not over yet. Perhaps Senator Organa will be willing to accompany you.” 

I look up to see Senator Organa standing. “Of course I will, Master Trebor. After all, Padawan Noss and I still have much to discuss.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt,” my Master smiles before diving back into the crowd. 

I end up leading Senator Organa to the buffet, where Senator Taa’s little speech finds its purpose. There _was_ a reason I waited as long as I did when speaking with him - though he is long-winded, he knows what he’s talking about. I grab a plate and load up with his recommendations - a few sticks of shaal_,_ a cup of mocoa, a slice of uj cake and a cup of Wasaka-berry pudding. I inform Senator Organa what he should try and what he should avoid, then we reclaim our seats and continue our conversation. 

And that is where Master Trebor finds me when it is time for us to leave. "Thank you for your company, Senator Organa," I say with a bow. 

"Believe me, Padawan Noss, the pleasure was mine." 

Master Trebor speaks up once we've left the Senate Building and are approaching the Temple. "You know, Padawan, it does you good to meet _other _Senators." 

From anyone else it would have been a rebuke, but from my Master it contains his trademark gentle amusement. And so I answer in kind. "Oh, I did, Master. I spoke with Senator Taa about the buffet, then Senator Dod and Senator Saam spoke on the Raxus Address, then Senator Cho spoke on, oh, _everything._" 

"And then you spoke with Senator Organa?" 

"Of course," I reply with a smile. "You know how much I enjoy speaking with the Alderaani Senator."


	3. There Is No Emotion, There is Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh is left behind.

978 FGR

I’m not sulking. 

I’m _not._

I’m not upset that Master Trebor left me here on Coruscant like a youngling. I’m _not._

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

And Jedi do not sulk. 

But I’m not a Jedi yet. I’m a padawan. 

Granted, I’ve been a padawan for five years - just as long as Barriss, yet her Master took _her_ to Geonosis… 

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

And it’s not like I was left here without reason, without a purpose. 

Reason, according to my Master, was that the majority of the missions I had been on were strictly diplomatic. I had more experience using my words to solve problems than my saber, and since the mission was to rescue Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, words were unlikely and fighting was expected. Not that I didn’t know how to use my lightsaber, but Master Trebor favored Form VI, and while yes, I favored Form II, I was by no means an expert yet. 

And another reason, one Master Trebor didn’t actually articulate, one I sensed through our bond in the minutes before he left - he was afraid. Of what, I couldn’t say, but my calm, collected Master was afraid. And that one fact was enough to quiet my protests at being left behind. 

Because the purpose I have been given isn’t an idle one. Quite a few of the Jedi going to Geonosis have decided to leave their padawans behind, citing either youth, inexperience, or in rare cases, a “bad feeling”. But regardless of the reason, I am in charge of all of them. 

Okay, maybe “in charge” is the wrong phrase. All the padawans have been tasked with individual study while their Masters are on mission, and my job is simply to be available to answer any questions they have, or be the mediator for any disputes, or set up sparring partners as need be. As such, I sit in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, half meditating, half waiting for one of the younger padawans to come find me with yet another burning question. 

So when a familiar presence makes its way into my clearing, I smile and open my eyes. _“Numa!”_

_“Ta'ina!”_ The fourteen year old Twi’lek runs into my arms, tackling me backwards. “I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

I laugh from my new position on the ground. “Ces, I just saw you last month.”

A pause, and Ces props herself up enough to look me in the eye. “Leh, I haven’t seen you in three months.” 

I blink. “Has it really been…” I trail off. Diplomatic parties, negotiations, meetings…okay, maybe it _has_ been longer than a month. I send Ces a sheepish grin. “Oops.” 

She shakes her lekku at me in good natured exasperation and collapses back on top of me. “Ahsoka and I missed you,” she tells me in a quieter tone. 

I quiet as well, but turn outward, reaching through the Temple in the Force, searching for the presence of my other little sister. I find her sparring another youngling and, when she finishes, flick one of her montrals and breathe a whisper in her ear of fountains. 

When I open my eyes again, Ces is looking suspiciously down at me. “What did you do?” 

I grin. “I told Ahsoka to come meet us.” 

Ces blinks at me, then her lekku twitch in more exasperation. “I forgot you’d do that.” 

“Do what?” 

Ces rolls her eyes. “You were away for too long,” she mutters. “I forgot how infuriating you are.” 

“What else are older sisters for?” 

Any other Jedi would have quoted the Code at me, how there is no attachment, that is not our way. And I would reply with the facts. I am a padawan, I am still learning. I _do_ know the code. Ces, Ahsoka and I are _not_ related by blood, and we know that. And the Jedi may forbid attachment, but I have yet to hear them forbid friendship. And that is what this is. 

Over eight years ago, I found two little younglings hiding in a classroom, giggling and up to obvious mischief. I could have done a lot of things in that moment. I could have told them to go back to their creche. I could have told them to stop causing trouble. I could have walked right past. I did none of those things. Instead, I crouched next to them in that classroom and waited for a distracted Master to walk by, then helped them levitate a found stick to trip the Master. The lecture the three of us got from the creche-master as our victim watched with barely concealed humor, only served to cement our friendship. I became their older sister of sorts, a cousin, the three of us trading the equivalent words in Ryl, Togruti, and the closest approximation of Nautila I could produce above water. 

I blink, and realize I can sense Ahsoka’s presence in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. _Now where…_

Before I can locate her, Ces lets out a shrill scream as someone tackles _her_ off of me and onto the ground. 

“Hello, _hádi_.” 

“Aw,” Ahsoka pouts from on top of Ces. “You’re no fun.” 

I smirk, one hand propping up my head as my own lekku taste Ahsoka’s fake disappointment. “I sensed you coming. Besides, you surprised Ces.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Ces mutters, flicking her lekku in equally fake annoyance. 

Ahsoka and I laugh, and Ces quickly drops all pretense and joins in. I blink, and my laughter dies. 

The Force is practically vibrating with danger, but where… 

Then my shoulder is on fire, then my stomach, then I’m falling, falling - then I’m screaming, because I’m dead, but I’m not, I’m alive - but I might as well be dead. 

Because my Master, the being who has trained me for these last five years, the being who has calmly introduced me to the crazy world of politics while helping me retain my integrity, the being who found me a Makashi teacher upon realizing his own knowledge of the form was adequate, but not ideal - Master Colemon Trebor is dead. 

I have heard other beings speak of coming back from shock in stages, slowly. I did not do that. 

One moment, I am kneeling over the body of my Master, the red dust swirling around us coating my skin, similar to the fear and determination I can almost taste. 

The next, I am sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Ces and Ahsoka each with a steadying hand on my shoulders, their worry and fear entirely too similar to what I’d sensed in that arena. 

“Leh?” 

The question comes from little Ahsoka, and I know I have to talk. Problem is, I want to be anywhere else, _do_ anything else, than have to face the reality that my Master…is gone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_I can do this._

“Master Trebor…” 

_I can’t do this._

I take a breath, reaching for the Force, but it doesn’t bring comfort. All it does is remind me of what I’ve lost. I try another breath. 

_There is no death, there is the Force. _

_I can do this._

“Master Trebor has been killed.” 

Ces and Ahsoka blink, then I am tackled to the ground by teenagers. The worry and fear in the air has given way to love. Overflowing love from the two beings I consider sisters, and I choke back another scream. Because my sisters are alive, but my father is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages
> 
> Numa - sister (Ryl)
> 
> Ta'ina - sister (Nautila)
> 
> Hádi - sister (Togruti)
> 
> I couldn't find any words in Nautila or Togruti, so I am making up my own. Nautila is based on Maori, Togruti is based on Navajo.


	4. Fitting the Broken Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leh is a Padawan with no Master. Now she just needs a Master with no Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Drayhu is not mine - she belongs to the wonderful SoulSong (her side of this chapter is in A Jedi's Legacy. Go read it!)

978 FGR

There is good news from Geonosis. 

Ces’s Master, Aayla Secura, survives. 

Master Kit Fisto, my fellow Nautolan Jedi, survives. 

But as good news goes, it is but drops of water against the firestorm of tragedy. Two hundred Jedi went to Geonosis to rescue Master Kenobi. Fifty came back. Many padawans lost Masters, and many Masters lost padawans. I am not alone in my grief. But that does not make it easier to bear. 

In addition to the deaths, a change has come over the galaxy. We are now at war. Many padawans close to Knighthood are knighted in the weeks following Geonosis and given troops of their own to command. Kit’s padawan is one, as is Master Kenobi’s. I am not. 

The Council takes a month to decide what to do with me. A month where I watch Ces and Master Secura ship out with their own troops, where I watch Ahsoka and other younglings in need of teachers fall by the wayside as troop movements and battle plans overtake the Council. A month where a grieving padawan is the norm, not the exception. 

Master Yoda is the Jedi who finally tracks me down as I am practicing katas in the salle. 

“Padawan Noss.” 

I deactivate my saber at his call and turn to the Master with a bow, but say nothing. I sense he is here for a reason, and I know enough of Master Yoda to understand that he will make his point in his own time. Sure enough, he studies me for a few moments before turning away. 

“Come, come. With you, something to discuss, I do.” 

I nod and follow. After traversing a few corridors in silence, Master Yoda begins speaking again. 

“The death of your Master, a great loss, it is.” 

I nod, still saying nothing. I see no point to it. Yes, Master Trebor is dead. I can do nothing to change that fact, and so I do my best to follow the path he set me on, and let him pass out of my life. It’s hard though, and conversations like this only make it harder. 

“A loss to the Order, it was. To the Senate.” He pauses, and looks up at me. “And yet, to those closest to him, the greatest loss is.” 

I nod sharply, fighting my sudden urge to run to the nearest pond and jump in, away from exactly the conversation I’ve been avoiding for the last month. It’s a near thing. I stay because I can sense the genuine compassion in Master Yoda’s words and, more importantly, because he has yet to make his point. 

“A padawan without a Master, you are.” 

I don’t nod at that. It’s a statement of fact, one Master Yoda already knows is true. 

“A Master without a padawan, you need.” 

I still say nothing, feeling Master Yoda is nearing his point. We round a corner before he speaks again, and I see a familiar Jedi in our path. 

A Wookiee Jedi, one I would often see in the creche visiting the Wookiee youngling. Everyone in the Temple knows Master Drayhu had laid claim to Gungi’s training the moment he arrived in the Temple. 

Master Drayhu turns towards us and rumbles a question. My Shyriiwook is rusty, but I’m able to understand that the gist is, “[Weren’t we supposed to meet earlier?]” 

Master Yoda seems to ignore the question, instead tilting his head and sending the other Jedi one of his knowing smiles. “Master Drayhu, a Master without a padawan, you are.” 

Master Drayhu makes no verbal reply, instead shaking her head and giving Master Yoda a look that in any language conveyed “Yeah, and?” 

Master Yoda seems to take this response in stride, poking me in the leg with his gimer stick. I bite back an _ow_ as he speaks again. 

“After Geonosis, a padawan without a Master, Padawan Leh Noss is.” 

Master Drayhu looks at me, her gaze turning pensive. After a moment, she barks another question, this time directed at me. “[How’s your Shyriiwook?]” 

I shrug. “A little rusty,” I answer honestly. “I haven’t visited the creche recently, so I haven’t really been able to practice.” 

A nod, then another question. “[Can I see your lightsaber?]” 

In response, I unclip my saber from my belt and back up a pace before igniting the blade, flourishing it in a typical Makashi salute. Master Drayhu studies my blade, then nods in what seems to be approval. 

“[Good,]” she rumbles. “[Consular green. I expected nothing less of Master Trebor.]” 

I frown, deactivating my saber and clipping it back to my belt. “Why is it a good thing my blade is green?” 

Master Yoda chuckles, and Master Drayhu throws what looks like a glare down at him before answering. “[I have very little patience for Guardians. I prefer beings who think with their heads,]” she taps her own head before sweeping a hand towards her feet, “[and not with their feet.]” 

“And yet, upon Master Kenobi, is the title of Negotiator conferred,” Master Yoda points out with a smile. “And blue, his blade remains.” 

Master Drayhu shakes her head again, a gesture I’m starting to realize is her equivalent to Ahsoka or Ces rolling their eyes, and turns back to me. “[We shall ignore him. As for you, Leh Noss, you have suffered a great loss. I cannot replace Master Trebor, but would you allow me to finish your training?]” 

I crack a smile, one of very few I’ve shown since the start of the Clone Wars. “I accept, Master Drayhu.”


	5. All the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh gets to know her new Master.
> 
> It is highly, HIGHLY recommended you read Drayhu's perspective in addition to Leh's for this chapter, because it is hilarious. (Her viewpoint is found in SoulSong's "A Jedi's Legacy", Chapter 4)

978 FGR  
  


After I had been introduced to Master Drayhu, she had suggested we meet the next day in the Archives, in the Third Hall, the section on planets. Which, coincidentally, was the section I knew best thanks to - _No. Stop. Different thoughts._

How was it I had never noticed the carvings on the Temple corridors before this moment? 

After a few minutes of tracing vines and branches, I believe my thoughts sufficiently distracted to return to my previous musings. I admittedly don’t know much about Master Drayhu. My knowledge is limited to her claim on Gungi. That’s it. So, was her suggestion to meet in the Third Hall due to whatever knowledge she has of me - wherever she got that from - or her own preference? Whichever it is, I’ll find out soon. 

I turn a corner and enter the peace of the Temple Archives. I take a moment to myself, then head for the planetary section. On the way, I encounter a familiar face and give her a small smile and a bow. “Master Jocasta, it is good to see you.” I’m grateful not everyone I know is being deployed to far-flung stars. Although, if the Jedi Council for some reason thought Master Jocasta would serve the Republic better leading a squad of troops than wrangling the Archives… 

Master Jocasta interrupts me before I figure out how I want to finish that thought. “And you as well, Leh.” Her return smile is tinged with compassion, and I clamp down on my new-found urge to say something biting, especially at the rest of her response. “I haven’t seen you in these halls in quite a while. I was worried about you, especially considering…” 

She trails off, and I bow again as I do my best to remember Mas-my, lessons, and release my anger and frustration and loss into the Force. “Thank you, Master Jocasta. Your concern is appreciated.” _Different topic, different topic. _“Would you happen to know where I can find Master Drayhu? She said for me to meet her in the Third Hall, but that is a large area, and any help you could offer locating her would be appreciated.” 

Master Jocasta’s smile turns to her usual joy of imparting wisdom, something I am relieved to both see and sense. I understand why compassion keeps cropping up in my vicinity, but…I’m still trying to adjust to life without my Master. Mostly, by avoiding thinking about what has happened. Healthy, I know. But it has been a month, and while I personally have not moved on, most everyone else at the Temple expects me to have. And so, I’ve learned that if I don’t think about it, I can give them exactly the facade they’re expecting. But constant kriffing _compassion_ doesn’t _help,_ thank you very much. 

Master Jocasta is speaking, and I pull myself out of my own head to listen to what she has to tell me. “Ah, yes. Master Drayhu has been here for a few hours already.” 

_Am I late?_ I didn’t think I was. Maybe she had other work she needed to do? 

“I’ll lead you to the terminal she’s been using. She’s expecting you.” 

Again, I have the same question. Am I late? Did Ahsoka mess with my chronoclock again? _Hádi,_ _I know you’re bored, but I swear on all the stars, you need different hobbies._ Or at the very least, a target that is not _me._

Still, I follow Master Jocasta as she leads me through the Archives to the Third Hall. Once the terminals come into view, it becomes obvious which one Master Drayhu is using. She is, after all, a Wookiee. 

As we get closer, Master Jocasta calls out in a low voice perfected over years of working in the Archives. “Master Drayhu, your padawan is here.” 

And there’s something I hadn’t thought about yet. Yes, Master Trebor is dead. Yes, Master Drayhu is taking over my training. I had not realized until this moment that the phrases “your padawan” and “your Master” would no longer refer to Master Trebor. _Later. Deal with that, later._

Master Drayhu doesn’t turn towards us immediately, instead finishing something on her terminal before spinning her chair to face us. She smiles at Master Jocasta. “[Thank you, young one. If anyone calls for us…we’re not here.]” 

I blink. _Is she talking to me?_ Why? She did ask me to meet her, correct? Then why is she sending me away? _Wait._ Think it through. Master Drayhu clearly spoke to Master Jocasta. Master Drayhu is also a Wookiee, a species I know has _very_ long life spans. Therefore, though I see Master Jocasta as an older being…Master Drayhu might not. _How old is she?_ I wonder. Definitely older than Master Jocasta - by a fair amount, if she’s calling the Archivist “young one”. The true question is how much. _Well, I am in the Archives,_ I decide. _I’m certain it’s in here somewhere._

Master Jocasta returns her smile. “Of course. And if it is Master Yoda, or another member of the Council?” she inquires. 

“[I did not stutter,]” Master Drayhu replies. “[We are not here. That goes double for any council member. _Especially,_ Master Yoda.]” 

Oh, are we avoiding Master Yoda now? Not something I expected from Master Drayhu, but then, this is only the second time I’m formally meeting her. 

Master Jocasta bows. “Understood,” and with that, leaves me with Master Drayhu. 

The Wookiee Jedi studies me for a moment, and I sense an emotion I’m unable to describe - or, more likely, out of practice describing. I _have_ been avoiding practically everyone this past month. The terminal behind her beeps and she glances at the screen, then back at me. “[Ever been to Ryloth?]” 

I blink. Not the question I expected her to open with, but she’s been nothing but surprising so far. I don’t know why I’m even bothering to try and predict her. “Um, no,” I admit. “I’ve never been to any planet, actually, other than Coruscant.” 

I _was_ born on Glee Anselm, but since I have no memory of it, I don’t count it. And any missions Master Trebor and I received were constrained to Senators currently on Coruscant. Master Trebor said it had something to do with rising political tensions, something I had no measure for, seeing as all my Senatorial experience has occurred in the last five years, and these rising tensions started five years before that - possibly earlier. 

Master Drayhu tilts her head, and I get the feeling she’s studying me again. “[You’re a Nautolan, yes?]” 

“Yes,” I reply, holding back my urge to say something along the lines of _no I’m a Togruta._ I don’t know her well enough for that kind of response yet, and I don’t know when - if ever - I will. 

“[Which means you were probably born on Glee Anselm, correct?]” 

Again, I have the urge to reply with sarcasm. I don’t. “I was, but I don’t remember any of it.” 

Master Drayhu nods slowly. “[And what do you know of it? I’m sure you must have studied the planet at some point during your time as an Initiate. If not, then I would hope Master Fisto would have told you something about it.]” 

I shrug. “Master Fisto told me a little - it’s one of the topics of our language lessons. He said Nautolans aren’t the only species that live there, that the planet is shared between a species on land and the Nautolans. And, um…he said the two species don’t get along.” If I’m being honest, this conversation is confusing me. I don’t understand the point of it. A random thought crosses my mind - this is just like talking to Master Yoda. Are all long-lived species like this? If so, this is going to be fun. As in not. 

Master Drayhu stands. “[Then let’s see what else we can learn.]” She walks over to the shelves, obviously looking for a specific section as she talks. I stay where I am. She’s not going too far, and her behavior is not clearing up any of my confusion. “[Glee Anselm is over 50% ocean and we classify it as a water world, so it will be in this section here. Let’s see, Glee Anselm is a Mid Rim world so it would be in the third shelf. Sooo…Ando, Cogalle, Cols, Crul, Danalbeth, Doreen, Entrus, Eriscot, ah! Glee Anselm.]” 

I think I understand why Master Drayhu asked to meet here. It had nothing to do with that fact that this is the part of the Archives I know best. But I’m beginning to think it has everything to do with the Third Hall being the part of the Temple _she_ knows best. _Huh. Looks like Master Yoda knew what he was doing._

Master Drayhu has ventured further into the shelves, but she exits shortly after holding around four or five datacards and I sense some measure of triumph. She places the stack of datacards next to the terminal, takes out the datacard she had been looking at, and turns to me. “[Pick one to start with, little one. I need to get this filed away.]” 

“You know,” I say before I can stop myself, “I am seventeen standard years of age, and my species does not consider that little.” Master Drayhu pauses, and my brain catches up with my mouth. _Whoops._ I did _not_ mean to say that. I’m usually very good at keeping any sarcastic comments to myself unless I’m with friends. Although, if Master Drayhu is going to finish my training, she was going to hear my sarcasm sooner or later. 

“[The diminutive was not there as a comment to your age, young one, but rather, to our difference in height.]” 

So the young-type comments aren’t going away. That’s fine. She is a _lot_ older than I am. And, I consider as I look _up_ at her, quite a bit taller. I nod. “Understandable.” 

Master Drayhu heads a few shelves down to return the datacard, leaving me with the stack on Glee Anselm. I look between Master Drayhu and the cards, debating my options. I could wait for her to return…but she did say to pick one and start. And it _is _my home planet. 

_Let’s start at the top,_ I think, grabbing the first datacard on the stack and placing it in the terminal. The planet appears on the screen, and general information on its geography pops up next to it. 

_The surface of Glee Anselm is largely covered in water or swamps, with only a few clear landmasses dotting its surface. It has very frequent season changes, causing it to be ravaged by intense storms with some of them turning cyclonic. The climate is moderate for most of its standard year. _

Curious, I tap on one of the collections of islands. I’ve learned about the other possible climates in my classes, but Coruscant’s climate is almost completely controlled. Storms are basically unheard of, so it’s hard for me to picture these cyclonic storms Glee Anselm apparently has. The image zooms in on the archipelago I’ve selected, and more information appears. 

_Most of the islands and archipelagos are little more than swamps. These islands have a mild climate, ranging from tropical to temperate. Intense storms and hurricanes are common. _

I frown. I know I learned what a hurricane was, but I can’t remember right now. I select the word and watch as a swirling mass of grey clouds forms on the screen, passing over the island. _Right._ These fascinated me when I learned about them as forces of nature. But seeing the devastation they rain on the islands of my home planet puts a new spin on my perspective. The datacard lists at least ten instances where one of these hurricanes has completely wiped out all life on islands they passed over. _I’m guessing this is why my species lives underwater._ I deselect the word “hurricane” and continue reading. 

_Most of the planet’s aquatic life, which survives in the high-pressured oceanic depths, has not been catalogued. The planet has a rotational period of 33 standard hours and an orbital period of 206 standard days. _

So their days are longer than those on Coruscant, but their years are shorter. _Interesting. _When Master Drayhu returns, she asks me what I found and listens as I tell her and ask questions on what I don’t understand. We go through the other datacards on non-sentient flora, non-sentient fauna, architecture, and sentient fauna the same way, and are both surprised to discover it is well past sunset when we finish.

We meet in the Archives again the next day, and Master Drayhu pulls out more datacards until I’m certain we’ve read everything the Jedi Order has on my planet and species, from culture to history to politics. When I question her as to why she is so insistent that I learn about my own culture, she tells me that, whether I know it or not, my birth culture looks to me to represent them accurately to the galaxy. In addition, you can never truly know where you’re going without knowing where you came from. 

She tells me how she was taught about her birth culture by another Wookiee Jedi, Master Tyvokka, who died before I was born. One of the most important things he taught her was the concept of honor families. For Wookiees, this honor family doesn’t consist of your blood relatives, but rather beings Wookiees consider their true friends. Members of an honor family will lay down their lives for each other, and I am stunned when Master Drayhu declares that, as her padawan, I am a part of hers. If I was physically able to cry, I am quite certain I would have at that statement. While I hope Master Drayhu never finds cause to sacrifice her life for mine, I am aware of the gift that has been conferred upon me, and make sure to treat it as such. 

She also explains the various bands she wears along her left forearm. Each one is made of a different material with some kind of crest or insignia on it. Each one, she tells me, is from one of her former padawans. She has seven, and she asks that I make one for her to wear once I am Knighted. She then presents me with a band of my own made of wroshyr wood. It is a symbol of my membership in her honor family and of her protection. I bow when she gives it to me and allow her to slide it onto one of my lekku, where it sits next to the golden band that declares me a padawan. 

After that, Master Drayhu tells me the names of the members of her honor family that are still alive, and I am reminded that I was not the only Jedi who lost someone on Geonosis. There aren’t many of her honor family, but there are a few. There’s Master Even Piell, a member of the Jedi Council and, I’m surprised to learn, her third padawan. Master Jocasta is also a member of Master Drayhu’s honor family, trained by her second padawan, a Zabrak named Zerusu. Master Stass Allie is also a member, trained by her sixth padawan, Asyr Chito, a Pantoran. The last member she tells me of is Master Tera Sinube, _her_ Master, who is still alive. Once again, I wonder exactly how old Master Drayhu is. 

Before I can ask, she tells me one last important fact. All the beings she just told me about have agreed to help other members of the honor family. Meaning they’ve agreed to help _me,_ though I’ve only been Master Drayhu’s padawan for three days. In return, it is expected that I do what I can to help them, should they need it, a condition I agree to easily. 

It is as we depart the Archives and I spot Master Jocasta that I am reminded of an earlier question. “Master Jocasta.” 

“Yes, Leh?” 

“Do you happen to know how old Master Drayhu is?” 

The smile she gives me is conspiratal, as is the way she hands me a datacard. “Now _that_ is a question we have been trying to answer for a _very_ long time,” she informs me. “That datacard contains every bit of information we’ve found so far, from official records to stories from Master Sinube. It also has the list of ages Master Yoda has said when he wishes her happy birthday each year.” 

I stare at her, then the datacard, then back at her. “Wait. Master Jocasta, are you saying the answer to my question is…you don’t know?” 

She shakes her head. “It was never entered into Archives. Which is why we have _this._” She places a finger on the datacard and looks at me seriously. “After her last padawan, Ima-Gun Di, was Knighted almost twenty-five years ago, I became the keeper of this research. As her newest padawan, the responsibility falls to you.” Her eyes sparkle with mischief as she turns away. “Good luck, Leh.” 

A week or so later I am introduced to Even Piell and reintroduced to Jax Pavan, one of the members of my Initiate Clan. By this point Master Drayhu and I have started practicing our lightsaber dueling together, and Master Piell suggests we play a game. The title of this game is “Don’t Hit the Wookiee,” and is exactly what it sounds like. Master Piell and Master Drayhu do a demonstration with flashsabers, the blades dancing ever-closer to each other’s bare skin but never touching, until Master Drayhu ends the mock duel with her blade centimeters from Master Piell’s neck. I am only a little shocked when she says I will learn to do the same thing, with lightsabers at full power. But for today, we start with flashsabers. Master Piell practices with Jax, and I practice with Master Drayhu. I hit her quite a few times, but by the time we call an end to the game I’ve managed to stop the saber three times in a row. Once we put the flashsabers away, Jax heads to the Archives and the rest of us play a game of Dejarik. Master Piell beats both of us, but I am somehow more of a challenge for him than Master Drayhu. 

It helps me, having something to do. I had not realized how much time I was spending alone until Master Drayhu suddenly filled those spaces. I had not realized how closed-off I had become, until I realized I had gone through an entire day without registering an emotion I was too out of practice to place. 

So when Master Drayhu leads me to the docks with the announcement that we’re going somewhere, I can taste her excitement and anticipation. Part of me wants to ask what exactly she is excited about, but I’m starting to realize that if I don’t know what the joke is right away, Master Drayhu will let me know fairly quickly. So, I wait, content with the knowledge that I will finally get to fly a Delta-7B outside of a flight simulator. Master Drayhu has her own, which is no surprise - from the research Master Jocasta handed me, she’s been a Jedi for at least one hundred and fifty years. I have to borrow one, but I don’t mind as we exit Coruscant’s atmosphere and head for the orbiting hyperspace rings. 

There’s a beep on my readout, and I look over the coordinates with a frown. “Master Drayhu,” I call over the comms, “why are we going to Glee Anselm?” 

Her excitement is growing as she replies. “[Field trip. We’ve read about it, but I feel you ought to see it with your own eyes.]” 

I’m a little hesitant, mostly since I have a feeling this is more than a typical educational visit, but I let the matter go, especially when I sense the reassurance Master Drayhu sends me through our growing bond. My astromech sets the hyperdrive and we’re off, our two fighters reverting to realspace in the Jalor sector at the same time. Spread before me is a blue gem of a planet that in the Force is resonating with the sense of _home_. Just like the images in the Archives, its surface is dotted with the greens and browns of island chains and white wisps of clouds. My eyes widen as I spot a swirling mass of clouds, one small circle clear in its center. _A hurricane._ Once again, I am struck with a sense of awe. _This is where I came from._

“[Ready, Leh?]” 

I blink, then reply. “Ready for what?” 

A chuckle comes over the comms, then a reply. “[You didn’t actually think I was going to take you all the way here and not let you land, now did you?]” 

I cannot contain my gasp, nor my rising anticipation. I follow Master Drayhu through the atmosphere to an island - thankfully away from the hurricane. We land our fighters on a beach and hop out, and I take the time to appreciate _real sand_, on another planet. Not something that was imported for the Temple. I kick around in it for a bit, then turn back to Master Drayhu and pause when I see what she’s pulled out of her fighter. It looks like a breathing apparatus, but why would she…. I glance at the water, then back at her to see she’s smiling at me. _Are we going in? _

“[Of course we’re going in, Leh,]” she says in reply to my unasked question. “[Why bring you so close only to deny you a chance to see the Nautolan city beneath our feet?]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you didn't click the wrong link. Yes, I changed the title. My coauthors and I decided this fit better over the course of writing this chapter. I hope you agree!


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh goes home.
> 
> Nautila words are in the end notes in the order they appear. I couldn't find any, so I'm borrowing ideas from Maori.
> 
> I once again strongly suggest you read Master Drayhu's perspective for this chapter as well, found in SoulSong's "A Jedi's Legacy", Chapter 5.

978 FGR

I can only stare as Master Drayhu pulls off her robes and stores them in her fighter, leaving only a sash across her torso to hold her lightsaber in place. _A Nautolan city?_ We’re actually…I still can’t believe we’re _on_ Glee Anselm, let alone that I get to see one of my people’s _cities._ And yet, somewhere within my awe is curiosity. _Why exactly are we here?_ It can’t be merely educational, Master Drayhu is too excited for that. But if it’s not educational, what is it? Is this really just a trip for me? 

Master Drayhu’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts. “[Hurry up, Leh. We have an appointment and it would be rude to be late.]” 

_We have an appointment?_ I didn’t realize Master Drayhu knew anyone on this planet. Regardless, if I want answers, they’ll be underwater. Which means I copy Master Drayhu and take off my outer robes until I’m left in the skintight layer I usually wear for my underwater language lessons Master Drayhu had me put on before we left the Temple. Once my own robes are stored in my fighter and I check that my lightsaber is still secured to my belt, I meet Master Drayhu’s eyes and nod. She fixes her apparatus and nods back, and together we enter the water. 

A few meters in, a gorgeous city spreads out below us. I had seen holopics in the Archives, but everything is so much more vibrant in person. I see shimmering colors I hadn’t realized existed before as sunlight shines through the water. 

Master Drayhu leads me over the streets towards a quiet section of the city, where it looks like the residents live. She swims up to the door and knocks, and I hover quietly behind her. After a moment, the door is opened by a Nautolan with blue skin and dark red eyes. I sense his confusion as he studies Master Drayhu, then the confusion clears. 

“Master Drayhu?” he asks in Basic. The language sounds slightly distorted underwater, but I expected that from my lessons with Kit. Master Drayhu nods and the Nautolan gestures for us to enter. “Please come in.” 

Master Drayhu and I bow and enter, and I do my best not to stare at either the house or its occupant. The color scheme is a combination of dark reds and greens, with furniture that appears to be either grown or carved from coral. The Nautolan who greeted us glides in front of us, glancing once at me before focusing on Master Drayhu. I hide a frown. He seems strangely closed off, though I am certain I sensed flashes of both excitement and nervousness from him earlier. 

“I am Antva,” he says, still in Basic, likely out of respect for Master Drayhu - and maybe me as well. Though I’ve had lessons at least once a week since I was three, I have no idea if I’m actually fluent in Nautila or not. “If you could wait here a moment, I will go get my wife and daughter, they are just upstairs.” 

Master Drayhu nods and Antva swims off, using an upwelling generated by the house’s curves to reach the second level. Once he leaves, I debate asking Master Drayhu why we’re here, but decide against it. Something tells me I will have my answer soon, if I am patient. Antva returns quickly, followed by two more blue-skinned Nautolans. Both appear to be females, with one about his age, the other closer to mine. Something about them feels familiar, but I can’t quite place it. Before I try to puzzle it out further, Antva speaks again. 

“Master Jedi, this is my wife, Osu, and my daughter, Yai.” Osu’s skin is a lighter shade than her husband’s, while Yai has her father’s skin tone with patterning that matches her mother on her lekku. 

Master Drayhu presses something on the side of her mask and clears her throat. “Can you understand me?” 

I blink. I can still hear the growls of Shyriiwook, but overlaid on top is a mechanical voice speaking in Basic. I didn’t realize she’d come _that_ prepared, but it does make sense. The three Nautolans nod, and Master Drayhu continues. 

“Antva, Osu, I am Master Drayhu. As I told you in my message, I am here with news, regarding your second born.” 

Has a child of theirs been captured? Gone missing? Are we here to mount a rescue mission? But if we are, why this family specifically? 

They nod again, and Master Drayhu continues. “Fourteen years ago, you trusted our Order to raise, protect, and train her to be a Jedi.” 

They nod, and I hide yet another frown. _So, no kidnapping. But then, why are we here?_

“Now, I have brought her home to you.” 

_Where?_ Master Drayhu gestures to me, and I feel my mouth drop open as it suddenly clicks. _Fourteen years ago…that’s when I was brought to the Temple. I’m from Glee Anselm, of course it’s me._

_I’m their daughter._

I feel Master Drayhu’s paw on my shoulder turning me towards them, and I manage to close my mouth and bow in an attempt to regain some appearance of poise. My mind, however, goes blank on what to say. Because what does one say in this situation? _Hi mom, hi dad, long time no see?_

A hand on my face guides me upwards and I find myself looking into Osu’s eyes - my _mother’s_ eyes. She’s looking at me like I’m a miracle of the Force, and I guess in some ways, I am. “Leh?” Her question is a breath, and I can taste her anticipation and anxiety. 

I smile. “Hello, mother.” She smiles in return and before I know it I am crushed in a hug. 

Two more beings join our hug, and I hear Antva - my father - breathe out words in Nautila. “[Oh, my little one.]” They pull away enough that we can all see each other’s faces, and Antva and Osu seem to be drinking in my presence. I’m doing the same thing. 

“[By the seas, you’ve gotten so _big,_]” my mother declares, one hand on my shoulder. 

“[She still has your eyes, Osu,]” my father says, nudging my mother’s shoulder. “[And you said they would change as she got older.]” 

My mother shakes her head at him, and I can tell she’s chemically telling him not to be so pleased with himself. “[Only because she already looked so much like you,]” she shoots back, and it’s his turn to shake his head in mock exasperation. 

They suddenly stop and look at me, worry swirling in the water around them. “[Leh? You haven’t said anything. You -]” There’s a pause as my mother and father share a look, then my father finishes his thought. “[You speak Nautila, yes?]” 

I smile at him. “[Of course I do, Father. One of the Jedi Masters is a Nautolan, and he taught all the Nautolan younglings.]” 

Yai speaks for the first time as she huffs out a laugh. “[So nothing’s changed,] _ta’ina,_” she says as she flicks one of my lekku. “[You still prefer silence over speech.]” 

“_Yai!_” My mother goes to tug one of Yai - my sister’s - lekku, and Yai ducks away. 

“[What? I’m right!]” 

“[Was I -]” I stop, trying to figure out if I even _want_ to ask this question, then I decide _why not_ and continue. “[Was I quiet? When I was little?]” 

Yai snorts. “[They used to worry someone had taken you, you made so little noise. They’d be in the room with you, and you’d just be studying something with those big eyes of yours, not making a sound.]” She pauses and looks down before meeting my eyes again. “[And then we’d look away, and you’d have it in your hands. And they called _me_ the troublemaker.]” 

We share a smile, then I hear my mother call out in Basic. “Leaving so soon, Master Jedi?” 

I turn around to see Master Drayhu is by the door. “I have a meeting with your Council representative,” she replies through her translation module. She looks at me and I have a moment to wonder _am I supposed to go with her_ before she speaks again. “Leh, meet me back at the fighters in fifty hours. That gives you the rest of today, all of tomorrow, and a few hours the morning after. Understood?” 

I cannot help the smile I beam at her. She has given me another gift, and I will treat it as such. I bow deeply as I reply. “Of course, Master Drayhu.” 

She nods. “Have fun!” she tells us, then she takes her leave, and I turn back to my family, suddenly anxious. 

What if they don’t want to spend the next two days with me? What if they’re happy just seeing me, and were expecting me to leave with Master Drayhu? 

My worries are alleviated almost instantly when my mother takes my hand and leads me over to some chairs. “[Oh,] _mur’inga_, [we have so many questions,]” she says as the four of us take seats. “[How is the Jedi Order? How is your Master?]” 

I can’t help it - I tense. The past few weeks I’ve gotten better, but my initial reaction when asked that question is to remember Master Trebor and close off. But, this is my _family._ They asked, and I have no reason to be dishonest with them. And so, I take a deep breath and tell them. “[Master Drayhu is actually my second Master.]” 

Yai frowns. “[Why, what happened to your first?]” 

_You can do this._ I feel a hand grip mine and look up to see my mother has taken my hand. 

“[You can tell us if you want to,] _mur’inga,_” she says softly, “[but do not feel as though you must.]” 

“[I know,]” I reply. “[And I want to tell you.]” I pause to order my thoughts, then begin. 

“[My first Master was Master Coleman Trebor. He chose me as his padawan when I was twelve years old. He was one of the Jedi Representatives in the Senate, and for five years, he taught me everything he knew. Which,]” I continue with a conspiratorial smirk in Yai’s direction, “[involved a lot of quiet staring at boring Senators.]” My smirk is returned, and I go on. My mother has yet to let go of my hand, perhaps sensing I need it. She is not wrong. “[The Senators aren’t all bad - the Alderaani Senator in particular, Bail Organa, is always interested to hear what I’ve been learning. Master Trebor also introduced me to the Senator from Eshan a few years back,]” I add. I taste confusion from my family and elaborate. 

“[Eshan is a planet in the Inner Rim that joined the Republic about two years ago. Master Trebor and I attended a welcome party for her, and were able to meet her.]” I can’t stop the smile forming at the memory, bittersweet as it is. “[The most important thing about the Echani people, is that they are a warrior people. Their culture revolves around how strong you are, how many people you can protect. And so, the first thing they do when they meet someone, is say hello.]” I pause for effect, then add, “[With a punch.]” 

There is stunned silence for a moment, then Yai breaks it. “[Wait. Are you telling me…that you punched a Senator?]” 

I shrug. “[She punched me first, so technically…]” 

“[I think I’m supposed to be mad at you for saying such things,]” my father muses, but the only emotion I can either taste or sense from him is pride. 

We all laugh, then my mother squeezes my hand and I taste her regret for her next words. “[Master Trebor sounds like he was a wonderful being,] _mur’inga._ [But you haven’t told us what happened.]” 

I nod and center myself. _You can do this._ “[One of the other Jedi Masters was captured, and the Council gathered all the Jedi they could and went to rescue him. A battle broke out, and Master Trebor…]” _You can do this._ “[Master Trebor didn’t make it.]” 

My mother wraps me in another hug and I accept it, closing my eyes and burying my face in her lekku. Ces and Ahsoka tried to be there for me after his death, and Master Drayhu is trying now, but there is something about a hug from a mother that makes the galaxy just feel _right_. 

We stay there for a bit, then she huffs out a small laugh. “[What?]” I ask, not moving from my position just yet.

“[I’m sorry, Leh, I shouldn’t find this funny, but…]” She trails off and pulls back just enough to look me in the eye. “[You used to do the same thing when you were little and storms rolled over the city.]” I smile and bury my face in her lekku again, drawing out another laugh. 

“[I’ll say it again,]” I hear Yai say off to the side, “[I should _not_ have been labeled the troublemaker of the family.]” 

I turn my face towards my sister and shoot her a grin. “[Too bad,] _kaua’emua._ [I’ll have you know, I’m the _responsible_ one.]” 

She scoffs. “[How are _you _the responsible one?]” 

And so I guide my mother back towards a seat and tell them about Ces and Ahsoka. I tell them how the first time I met them, they were lying in wait to trip a Jedi Master. 

“[So you helped them,]” Yai jumps in, and I cannot deny it. 

I tell them how the three of us are learning Ryl, Togruti, and Nautila together, and the various difficulties and hilarities that come with that. Which, of course, sparks the question of how many languages I actually know. I have to stop and think about that before I give my answer. 

“[Basic, Nautila, Ryl, Togruti - those are all ones I can talk to someone else and hold conversations in. And then I can understand Binary and Shyriiwook, but I can’t really speak either one.]” 

“[Shyriiwook?]” my mother repeats. 

“[It’s the language of Wookiees, what Master Drayhu was speaking earlier.]” 

“[You _understand_ her?]” Yai is shocked, and I reply with a touch of humor. 

“[Of course. It wouldn’t make much sense for me to be learning from a being I can’t communicate with.]” 

That, in turn, sparks a conversation of what I _am_ learning at the Temple, and I tell them of politics, of protocol, of lightsaber forms and flight simulators and Force abilities. They don’t ask for a demonstration, but they do ask - very hesitantly - if they can see my lightsaber. I let them, explaining how I chose the hilt, what the color of the blade means, and the meaning behind the salute that comes naturally to me when I ignite it. I also tell them of the Gathering, where I found my kyber crystal, and how I spent hours looking for it when it was right in front of my face because I was so worried about Nahdar. 

Which spurs another round of questions insisting I tell them about the four other beings in my clan. And I tell them, along with where they are now. Nahdar Vebb, a Mon Calamari, has grown more confident and been Knighted very recently. Ferren Barr, an Iktotchi, is a padawan, apprenticed to Knight Lissarkh_, and still spends half his time in the Temple Archives. Barriss Offee, a Mirialan, is also still a padawan to Master Luminara Unduli, and is currently deployed somewhere in the fight against the Separatists. Jax Pavan, a human, is apprenticed to Master Even Piell, and I take great pleasure in informing my family that Master Piell was Master Drayhu’s third padawan. 

“[And what number are you?]” my father asks. 

“[Eight,]” I tell him with a grin. 

My mother has the next question. “[How long do Jedi usually remain padawans?]” 

“[It depends, but it’s usually around ten years.]” 

There’s a pause, and Yai completes the mental math first. “[How long do Wookiees live?]” she asks with a frown. 

“[A _very_ long time,] _kaua’emua,_” I reply. “[Longer than whatever it is you’re thinking.]” 

“[Two hundered years?]” 

_Oh, sister. _“[Four hundred is when they’re considered old.]” 

Yai blinks. “[So, how old is your Master?]” 

I grin. “[Now _that_ is an interesting question.]” And I tell them what Master Jocasta told me, about how contested such a simple thing as Master Drayhu’s age is in the Jedi Order. By the time I’m finished, Yai is laughing and my parents are exchanging baffled looks. 

“[I did not realize how strange the Jedi Order was,]” my father remarks. 

“[We have to keep ourselves entertained somehow, Father,]” I reply. “[There are only so many Masters to trip.]” 

That gets everyone laughing again, and Yai repeats her earlier question. “[Again, how in Malachor do _you_ have a reputation as the responsible one?]” 

“_Yai!_” My mother tries to yank my sister’s lekku again, and Yai leaves her chair, swimming around the living room to avoid her. 

“_Kara!_ [I’m an adult! You can’t be mad at me for swearing!]” 

“[As long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules!]” my mother shoots back. “[And one of my rules is no swearing in front of your little sister!]” 

I arrange my features into as straight a face as I can manage before adding my thoughts on the matter. “[Come now,] _kaua’emua._ [You’re poisoning my impressionable mind.]” 

“[You see?]” My mother glares at Yai, her back to me. 

Yai shoots me an incredulous look over our mother’s shoulder, and I reward her with a quick smirk. Her eyes narrow, but I can taste her fondness behind the fake anger. “Leh _ta’ina_ _tuan’gi_ Noss,” she growls, launching herself over our mother at me. 

Our mother shouts Yai’s name again, but it is now my turn to play tag. I avoid her for a minute or so, diving around furniture and other objects, but in the end my sister is more familiar with both moving underwater and moving around in this house. She catches me and wraps me in a hug, nuzzling my lekku as my mind flips through every move I could try to get out of this hold until I decide, I don’t _want_ to get out of this. So I stay, relaxing into her arms until I taste suspicion. 

“_Ta’ina,_ [didn’t your Jedi teach you how to get out of a hold?]” 

I pause before answering, taking the moment to decide on a course of action. “[What the Jedi taught me,]” I reply, “[was how to enjoy every moment.]” 

I sense my sister’s suspicion vanish, replaced by an _oh, that’s sweet_ emotion. And that, of course, is when I make my move. I bring my hands inside Yai’s grasp and quickly push outward where her hands are clasped, forcing them to release. I let my momentum carry me out of her reach, spinning in place so I’m facing her in what could pass for a fighting stance. Kit would have more than a few corrections for me, but I don’t actually plan on fighting my sister. Just proving my point. 

“[Of course, they also taught us how to defend ourselves,]” I say with a grin. 

Yai shakes her head, but I can see her smile. “_Hei tana,_” she says with a significant look at our mother. “[What did I tell you? Troublemaker.]” 

I shoot her a grin, and we take our seats again. The conversation doesn’t start up again, and we drift into a silence that is somewhere between awkward and comfortable. I personally don’t mind the quiet - it allows me to study my family and just take pleasure in the fact that I’m _here._ But I can taste awkwardness from my parents, my mother in particular, and I sense she’s trying to find something to say. 

Inspiration strikes and she pushes herself upright. “[Well. Who wants to help me make dinner?]” 

I’m about to offer my assistance, but my mother is looking pointedly at my father. He looks at her for a moment, then registers she’s looking at him, then takes another moment to realize she wants something. “[Oh. Yes. Of course,] _paru’hi._” 

The two of them drift over to a side room, leaving me and Yai still sitting in silence. Yai’s eyes follow our parents, and the moment they’re out of sight her gaze snaps to me. “[Come on,] _ta’ina._ [We’re going upstairs.]” 

I blink. “[We’re…not staying downstairs?]” 

Yai tilts her head at me, a clear _really?_ expression on her face. “[No. We’re not staying downstairs. _I _want to talk to you.]” I have a moment to worry, then Yai playfully flicks one of my lekku as she swims past me. _“Koroi’ti ani’pa._ [You’ll be fine. Come on.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautila:
> 
> ta'ina - "sister"; literally "younger sister"
> 
> mur'inga - "child"; literally "youngest child"
> 
> kaua'emua - "sister"; literally "eldest sister"
> 
> kara - "mom", short for ko'kara ("mother")
> 
> tuan'gi - literally "clam", used in a manner similar to "brat" or "jerk"
> 
> hei tana - "what did I say?", can be fond or reprimanding depending on the accompanying chemicals
> 
> paru'hi - "darling"; literally "beautiful, fine, calm"
> 
> koroi'ti ani'pa - "little anxious one"


	7. Finding 'Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh learns some things about her birth family, and some things about herself.
> 
> Nautila words (with strong Maori influence) are in the end notes in the order they appear.

978 FGR

Yai leads me to what I assume is her room. It has a similar color scheme to the first floor, but I can see black highlights if I look carefully enough. She sits on her bed and beckons me to join her. I take a seat, trying to figure out why I'm so nervous. _She's my sister. What in the galaxy is there to worry about?_

“[Leh,]” she says, her expression more serious than I've yet seen. “[I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to be completely honest with me.]” She must catch some of my nervousness because she tempers her expression with a gentle smile. “_Koroi'ti ani'pa. Hei tana. _[You're fine. I just…]” Yai trails off, then looks me right in the eyes. “[Are you happy? At the Temple?]” 

I blink, then take a moment to consider the question. Am I happy? The Temple is all I've ever known, but am I happy there? I think of afternoons spent with Ces and Ahsoka, of lessons with Master Trebor, Master Tii, Kit, and now Master Drayhu, of discussions with Senator Organa, Senator Amidala, Senator Colblac, and others, and know my answer. “[Yes,] _kaua'emua,_” I reply sincerely. “[I am happy.]” 

Yai studies me for a moment, then nods. “[Then I'm happy for you,] _ta'ina._” 

We sit quietly for a minute, then I summon my courage and ask a question that’s been in the back of my mind since I realized this was my family. “[What was it like?]” Confusion from Yai, and I elaborate on the question before she says anything. “[Me leaving with the Jedi. Having a sister and then not.]” 

Yai takes her time answering that. “[I was young when you left,]” she says, her gaze on the floor of the bedroom. “[But not so young I don’t remember it.] _Kara _[and] _Para_ [will try and say they were fine. They weren’t. Not for a while.]” 

“[Did the Jedi-]” 

“[The Jedi didn’t force them to give you up,]” Yai interrupts before I can finish. “[A Nautolan actually came for you - I don’t remember much, but I know he was green. He had someone else with him too - they were pink.]”

I blink. I hadn’t realized Kit had been the one to take me to the Temple, but it does make sense. I quiet my thoughts and listen to the rest of what my sister has to say.

“[I don’t remember exactly what he said, but I do remember your reaction to seeing him.]” There’s fondness from my sister as she continues. “[He swam into the room, said something to] _Kara _[and] _Para,_ [and the next thing any of us knew you were playing with his lekku. I knew before then you were special - you were my] _ta’ina, _[how could you not be? But the adults all sat down and talked - with you still causing trouble - and at the end of the discussion, you left with him.]” Yai quiets for a bit, her emotions turning reflective. “[It took our parents a while to explain what had happened to me. I didn’t understand - not for a few years, at least. I, I_ remembered_ having a little sister, but there were times when I thought I’d made you up. And then] _Para_ [explained why you’d left, and I…]” My sister trails off, then huffs out something between a scoff and a laugh. “[I wished I _had_ made you up.]” She shakes her head. “[I was mad at the Jedi for a while, actually. At least until I got older and learned what it was the Jedi actually did. Diplomats, ambassadors, guardians, crime fighters…]” She looks at me, and I see a teasing smile on her face. “[And they had to train my mischievous little sister. And look at you,]” she says, placing her hands on my shoulders. “[You’re polite, and formal, and well-educated…and you _still_ enjoy causing trouble.]” 

I give my sister a smile. “[Don’t worry,] _kaua’emua._ [They couldn’t get rid of that if they wanted to.]” Humor from Yai, and I do what I have not yet done for my sister. I pull her into a hug, and feel Yai relax into the embrace. We stay there for a while, then seperate reluctantly as a call rings through the house. 

“[Yai! Leh! Dinner!]” 

Dinner itself is slightly awkward, my parents trying to ask me questions about my life they haven’t already, while I try to turn the conversation back on them. Eventually Yai figures out that I’m trying to escape from the spotlight and helps me out, moving the conversation to events of the day. Conversation picks up after that, and I gather this is my family’s usual routine at dinner. I’m content to sit back and let the words of my native language wash over and around me, fully able to appreciate its subtleties in a way lessons with Kit and the other Nautolans hadn’t allowed. 

I tune back in when my mother turns to me, a question in her eyes. “[We can show you the city tomorrow. Unless there’s something else you’d rather do?]” 

I smile and shake my head. “[I am willing to go wherever you’d like to take me.]” 

“[Perfect,]” my mother grins, but I can sense hesitation from Yai. 

“[Ah,] _Kara?_” 

My mother turns to Yai. “[Yes?]” 

“[I have the, uh…I’m meeting Jintaas for lunch tomorrow. Remember?]” 

Our mother blinks, and Antva steps in. “[Then you can join us before you leave.]” He glances over at me and winks, to my surprise. “[Your sister has a date.]” 

“_Para!_” Yai’s face is turning a darker shade of blue, and she tries to swat at our father through the water, who dodges with ease. 

“[Am I wrong?]” he asks laughingly. Yai shakes her head in annoyance and pointedly turns away from Antva. 

I can sense quiet humor from Osu, but she turns back to me instead of joining their argument. “[You will be sleeping in Yai’s room while you’re here. It will be tight, but-]” 

“_Ko’kara,_” I say quietly, laying a hand on her arm. “[I will be fine. Promise.]” 

We finish dinner, and I can tell my parents want to continue talking, but I manage to convince them that it has been a long day, we’ve discussed much, and I want to rest before my tour of the city. Yai leads me back to the room and helps me set up the bed I’ll be sleeping in, as well as hand me some sleep clothes. I tried to tell my family I’m used to sleeping on a mat, or some barely cushioned bunk, but my mother would hear none of it. So I have more seaweed cushions and blankets than I know what to do with, but I’ll figure it out. 

After an hour of laying there, trying and failing to quiet my mind enough to fall asleep, I give up and let myself float upwards. One glance over at Yai proves my sister has been asleep a while, her lekku twitching every so often with disjointed emotions. I sit cross-legged - as best as I can underwater - and attempt to meditate. Which, of course, means I have to process everything that happened today. Because I have a _family._ And they’re wonderful and amazing and brilliant and mine… 

_Except they’re not,_ I remind myself. _Their life is not my life. _

_But it could be._

Which means the real question is, do I want their life? Because while it doesn’t happen often, Jedi can and do leave the Order. There are busts in the Archives of twenty Masters who did just that. I would not be the first Jedi to walk away for family. _But is that really what I want?_ Yes, Yai is my sister…but so is Ces. And Ahsoka. My _numa_ and _hádi _are not any less my family because they do not share my blood. _And kriff it to Malachor, _I think, trying out the swear I’d heard Yai use earlier, _I’m attached to them. _I cannot in good conscience leave them. Not when Ahsoka just got a Master, not when Ces still has such a low opinion of her skills. And not when we’re in the middle of a galaxy-wide civil war. I would never forgive myself. 

Oddly, I’m more settled than I think I should be after realizing that, and am able to slip into actual meditation. After that, it seems easy to lay back and actually fall asleep. 

I wake to light filtering through a window into my face. I take a moment to be disgruntled by it, then shrug it off and stretch. A glance over at Yai proves that my sister is still asleep, and I slip out of the room and down to the first floor. 

No one else is up yet, so I settle myself on the chair I’d been using last night and, for lack of anything else to do, reach out through the Force. The slightest brush against the bond still forming between myself and Master Drayhu seems to indicate she has yet to awaken, and I leave her be. My family - and I take a moment to drink in the joy of that word, my _family_ \- is also not awake yet, though I sense one of my parents drifting towards wakefulness. My sister is still fast asleep, and I can’t help my smile. Even among my blood family, I am the only one who appreciates mornings. I lean back in the chair and stretch out farther, to the city itself. It seems sleepy, only a few residents up and about, doing…whatever it is they do. I come back to myself with the realization that I have no idea what my parents do for a living. _Well. I know what question number one will be today. _

I sense movement in the water and look up to see my father has drifted down first. He swims right past me to the side room where he and Osu prepared dinner yesterday. He grabs something from one of the shelves, and I wait quietly for him to notice that I’m here. I could of course actually _say _good morning, but where’s the fun in that? I can always count on scaring my _numa_ and _hádi_ when I do this - time to see if my father is more perceptive. 

Turns out, the answer is yes…and no. He doesn’t notice me as he pulls out what I assume is some kind of nutribar, or as he drifts over to the table and picks up a datapad, or even as he takes the seat across from me, his eyes scanning whatever it is he’s reading. When his gaze does land on me, it’s only for an instant, then it goes back to the datapad. “[Morning, Yai,]” he mutters. 

I barely manage to contain my laughter. It appears my father is the same kind of morning being as the Jedi Masters Ces, Ahsoka and I would run into who could never get my sisters’ names right before noon. Or even after, sometimes. But, I stay quiet. Either he’ll figure it out on his own, or someone else will come down and correct him. 

I sense movement in the water as Osu drifts down and Antva, without looking, says, “[Morning,] _paru’hi._” 

“[Morning,] _tau’puhi._ [Morning, Yai.]” 

And it seems my mother is the same. She goes into the side room and starts going through the items on the shelves, and the last member of my family comes down to join us. 

“[Morning,] _Kara. _[Morning,] _Para._” 

“[Morning, Yai,]” my father replies, then his head snaps up to stare at me before turning over his shoulder to look at Yai, who has joined my mother in the kitchen. He turns back to me slowly, and I can sense his disbelief through both the Force and my lekku. 

“[Leh, um…how long have you been sitting there?]” 

I tilt my head at him. “[Are you _certain_ you want to know that answer,] _pa’para_?” 

He looks at me, then shakes his head. “[Well, you’re definitely mine,]” he says, drifting upright and swimming over to the side room. He whispers something to Osu, and she turns to him with an incredulous look on her face. 

“[Do we have caf?]” she asks in a tone that leads me to believe she’s repeated Antva’s question. “[Antva, the last time we had caf in this house, it was because _you_ bought it. And promptly used _all_ of it in one morning because _it’s not meant to be used underwater._]” She pauses and tilts her head at him. “[Why do you want caf anyway?]” I can sense my father’s embarrassment as he tilts his head towards me, and my mother’s gaze follows it to me. It goes right back to my father and she crosses her arms. “[That’s not an answer.]” Antva sighs and mutters something, and I can sense Osu’s incredulity as she looks at me, then Yai, then my father. “[How in the _seas_ did you forget you had another daughter?]” 

Surprise from Yai as my sister spins around to look at me, and I give her a wave and a smile. “[Good morning.]” 

Yai blinks, then turns slowly to our parents. “[Um…how long has Leh been there?]” 

“[I don’t think any of you want to know the answer to that,]” I tell them, swimming over to join them in the kitchen. 

“[No, we really don’t,]” Antva agrees. Osu swats at him, then helps me find something to eat before we head out to see the city. 

My mother ends up acting as my guide, giving me information on the city itself. It’s called _Irteze’pa, _after the Nautolan who founded it, Jerac Irteze. Most of the buildings are long and swaying, like fronds of seaweed drifting with the current. Everywhere I look, I see some kind of red - light, dark, orange, pinkish, dotted, swirled, and every combination in between. 

And it is during the tour that I finally manage to sneak in questions about what my parents do for a living. The answer is the same for both of them - they’re teachers. Antva teaches the younger ones, while my mother teaches the older ones. Yai also has an answer, which surprises me somehow, even though it shouldn’t. She’s an artisan, with a specialty in carving things like coral and sand. Jintaas, I learn in a whisper from my father, is also an artisan, though his specialty is in weaving. Yai sends the two of us a glare, but my father just smiles and turns his attention back to Osu, who is pointing out important buildings such as city hall, the courthouse, and the emergency response station, which is called in case of sudden upwellings or currents. 

She pauses for breath, and I manage to ask, “_Ko’kara,_ [what is your favorite part of the city?]” 

She seems slightly caught off-guard by that question, but my father steps in with an answer. “[Personally, I enjoy sitting on a bench in one of the parks and doing my grading in the sun.]” He leads us to an area on the outskirts of the city, close to where the beach is on the surface. It’s sandy, with red coral formations forming a small jungle. On a bright day like today, there are more than a few children playing what seems to be a game of tag among the branches. 

I smile, which of course makes the rest of my family smile, and I glance at my mother. “[So] _Ko’kara,_ [what is your favorite place?]” 

She hesitates again, and my father again steps in and takes the lead. “[Your mother loves the library,]” he tells us as we go. “[She stops there on her way home from work, and the number of times I’ve had to convince her to put down a historic datapad and finish her lesson plans for the next week…]” He trails off and shakes his head, but we can all taste his affection for Osu. She still swats him for it, but he ducks easily and my family shares a laugh. 

“[Do you have a favorite section of the library?]” I ask as we weave our way through the streets. 

Osu thinks for a moment, then answers. “[History. Particularly the relations between the Nautolans and the Anselmi. It’s fascinating, but tragic.]” 

I tilt my head. “[I’m afraid I’m not familiar with their history.]” 

I sense incredulity from Yai and excitement from my mother, as she launches into a brief lecture on the history of Nautolan-Anselmi relationships. She’s right - it’s fascinating, and I resolve to do some readings of my own in the Archives when I return to Coruscant. All too soon, she winds to a stop and looks up towards the surface, then shoots Yai a quick smile. “[Where are you meeting Jintaas? Leh can meet him, then you can go to lunch.]” 

Yai seems slightly nervous, but her voice is steady when she replies. “[He’s meeting me at the] _wha’kamara_ [place a few streets over.]” 

“[Then what are we waiting for?]” Yai hesitates after my father’s question, and Antva softens. “_Koti’ro,_ [we don’t know when your sister will visit again, and Jintaas deserves to meet her.]” 

My sister considers the point, then nods. “[Fair enough. But you are coming nowhere near,] _Para._” She’s grinning now, and I’m still silently trying to figure out why she’s so worried. “[I learned from last time.]” Antva laughs, and we follow Yai down the streets of the city. 

True to her word, Yai makes our parents wait what I assume is a block away, and true to my father’s word, they stay. Yai goes quiet as she leads me down the street, and I can taste her nervousness. 

_That’s it. I’m asking._ “_Kaua’emua, _[what is it?]” I ask, tugging on her shoulder to stop her. 

She blinks at me. “[What is what?]” 

I would let it go if not for the fact that with that one statement, her nervousness has increased, not decreased. So I just cross my arms and tilt my head, giving her the same look I would give Ces or Ahsoka. And it works just as well on my older sister as it does on my younger ones. Yai sighs and talks. 

“[Jintaas has met] _Kara _[and]_ Para._ [He’s met my grandparents. I’ve met his parents, _his_ grandparents. He doesn’t have any siblings, and for the longest time…I didn’t either.]” She looks at me, and I can see her uncertainty. “[I don’t know how to do…this.]” She waves a hand between us, and I understand what she’s trying to say. 

I think for a moment, then speak. “[The way I see it,]” I say slowly, “[you can wait forever with your fear of the unknown, or, you can just take the leap. Dive,]” I correct myself. I’m more fluent in Nautila than I thought I was, but the idioms still trip me up. 

Yai makes no move to continue swimming, and I decide to take matters into my own hands. I sort through the crowd of Nautolans in front of us, letting the Force point me in the right direction. It guides me to a male Nautolan hovering outside what looks like the right restaurant, his gaze turning anxiously to the surface every so often. He looks about Yai’s age, his skin dark purple with yellow-green patterning on his lekku. 

“[Is that him?]” Yai nods, and I grin. “[Perfect.]” I see the moment my sister realizes giving me such information was a bad idea, but I dart over before she can stop me. 

“_Ten’a koe,_” I greet him. “[Are you Jintaas?]” I can taste his confusion, but he nods. I bow - old Senatorial habits die hard - then extend my hand. “[I’m Leh Noss. Yai’s younger sister. It’s a pleasure to meet you.]” 

He shakes my hand, still confused. “[Likewise. I, um, didn’t think Yai had a sister.]” 

This is when Yai joins us, her exasperation evident. Some of her nervousness is gone, but not all of it. “_Ta’ina,_ [what in the seas are you doing?]” 

“[I’m saying hello,]” I reply innocently. “[Am I not supposed to do that on this planet?]” 

Yai blows bubbles at me in frustration and tugs my lekku before turning to Jintaas. “_Ten’a koe, _Jintaas.” 

“_Ten’a koe,_” he replies with a smile, then his gaze darts to me. “[Ah, Yai, is this really…]” 

“[My sister?]” Yai finishes. “[Unfortunately, yes.]” 

“[Hey!]” I reach over to tug at her lekku, but she easily brushes my attempts aside. 

“[Jintaas Radjie, meet Leh Noss. Jedi Padawan.]” 

Jintaas’s shock is enough to make me stop trying to get back at my sister. His jaw has dropped open, and he’s looking between Yai and me like he’s expecting one of us to deny it. “[You…your sister is a _Jedi?_]” His shock quickly turns into comprehension as he shakes his head. “[I’ll admit, that does explain why I haven’t heard of you before now.]” Jintaas gives me a deeper, more serious nod. “[It’s an honor to meet you, Master Jedi.]” 

I blow some of my own frustration bubbles. ‘Master Jedi’ was always Master Trebor, not me. I was always ‘padawan’ - in the _Senate._ This is my _homeworld,_ with my sister floating next to me. “[Please. I’m not here as a Jedi,]” I tell him, my voice firm. Because as I well know, if I was here as a Jedi in actual capacity, I would have had to talk to the Nautolan Council of Elders when I’d first arrived, _not_ my parents. “[I’m here as Yai’s beloved little sister. And as the favorite sister of my] _kaua’emua,_” I continue with a hint of a smile, “[I wanted to meet the being she’s courting.]” 

I can _feel_ my sister flush with embarrassment at that. “_Leh!_” 

Jintaas, for his part, seems to take my remark in stride and holds out his hands to either side. “[Well, what’s the verdict, Master Jedi?]” 

I make a show of looking him over, then give my sister a glance before turning back to him with a shrug. “[You’ll do.]” With that, I turn to go, but Jintaas’s confusion stops me. 

“[You aren’t coming to lunch?]” 

I shake my head. “[You planned to take my sister, not me. I have enough manners to know not to invite myself along.]” I wave a hand somewhere at the water behind me. “[No, I’m going to lunch with my parents. I’ll see you afterwards.]” And with that, I bow and swim back to my parents. 

Osu picks where we have lunch, someplace a few blocks away from where Yai and Jintaas are eating, and I get to try this _wha’kamara_ Yai mentioned for myself. As a dish, it’s fairly simple. Some local fish, mashed and ground until it’s all the same texture, mixed with some above-water fruit, all wrapped in red seaweed. According to my father, it’s fairly common throughout the entire planet, and each city adds its own personal touch. That touch ranges from different kinds of fish to special fruit to different seaweed. But simple or not, common or not, I think it’s my new favorite dish. And in that same thought, I know I won’t be able to _properly_ have it again until the next time I’m on Glee Anselm. And I’m not sure when, if ever, that will occur. But I do my best to banish such melancholy thoughts and simply enjoy the moment, talking and laughing with my parents. 

When lunch is over, we collect Yai and Jintaas and the five of us go to Antva’s park and act like children. I learn more about Jintaas just by watching. He’s comfortable around Osu and Antva, but doesn’t seem to know what to do with me. Yai has to tell him to _chase after her_ the first couple times I tag him. Beyond that, he laughs easily and, more important, makes those around him laugh as well. _He’ll be good for Yai._ Not that I truly have any say in the matter, but it’s nice to know my family _has_ carried on without me, just as I have. 

Which reminds me - Master Drayhu has made me a member of her honor family, and requested a band. I’m not the best at craftsmanship, but I can do _some_ things. It takes Jintaas reminding me he’s a weaver to spark an idea, and hiding in waving seaweed fronds to solidify it. I’m careful which ones I choose, not taking them all from the same location and making doubly sure they’re long enough to fit around the arm of a Wookiee. I’ll need to dry them first, see what they look like out of the water, but they should work. 

Jintaas sticks around for dinner - a homemade meal the five of us work together to create - but takes his leave when the meal is done. My family and I spend the evening at home, and Antva pulls out a game for four that looks like it hasn’t been touched in _years_. 

It seems to combine strategy and luck as one moves their four colored coral pieces around the board to see who can reach the center first. Blockades can be made and opponents’ pieces can be sent back to the start of the dice roll in your favor. Which they do - for me, at least. And while I do not win, I manage to at least frustrate my sister’s chances, leaving our mother the eventual victor. 

“[You know,]” my sister remarks with a mock glare at me as we clean up, “[I would not have expected a Jedi to be so ruthless.]” 

“[Ah, you are forgetting,]” Antva steps in with a smile, “[that your sister is both a politician’s apprentice, and your mother’s daughter.]” Osu swats playfully at him, and laughter fills the room. 

The next morning dawns too early. Yai has to return to her job, but she gives me a long hug before she goes and makes me promise to comm her when I have the chance. Antva and Osu have to return to their teaching positions as well, but they refuse to let me make my way back to the surface on my own. They even come with me out of the water and onto the beach, where Master Drayhu is waiting by our fighters. Judging by her still-wet fur, she has not been here long. She stows her diving gear in her fighter, her back almost pointedly facing me, and I say my goodbyes. 

My father’s hug is brief, and he flicks my lekku as he lets go. “Behave, little one.” 

I grin. “No promises.” He huffs out a chuckle, then steps back to let my mother have her turn. 

Her hug lasts just as long as Yai’s, and I get the sense that she very much does _not_ want to let go. But eventually she does, her hands coming up to cup my face. “Stay safe,” she tells me, and it feels like a prayer. 

“I will.” I shouldn't say that - the galaxy is at _war_, and it is only through the will of the Force that I have not yet been called to serve. But I have said it, and my mother relaxes when she hears it. 

“Then may the blessings of the Force be with you.” Reluctantly, my parents sink back beneath the waves, but I sense they haven’t gone too far. 

I turn to Master Drayhu, grateful for her everlasting patience. 

“[Ready to go?]” 

I nod, deliberately not looking back at the water. “I’m ready. And, Master?” She had been turning to her fighter, but looks back at me when I call. “Thank you.” 

Master Drayhu comes over and lays a paw on my shoulder, and I can sense her affection radiating from her. “[Nothing warms my heart more than to see you as you are, my padawan. Radiant and solid in the Force.]” She straightens with a smile and gives my shoulder a squeeze, then turns once more to her fighter. “[Come, Leh, the galaxy needs all the Jedi we can give it, and lucky for it, I have a perfectly capable one right here.]” 

_Force, I adore Master Drayhu. _And with that thought, I climb into my own borrowed fighter, and the two of us plot a course home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…. This chapter very much did not want to be written. But here it is at last. You can thank SoulSong and 4eheretic for bugging me to finish this. 
> 
> Nautila: 
> 
> koroi'ti ani'pa - "little anxious one"
> 
> hei tana - "what did I say?", can be fond or reprimanding depending on the accompanying chemicals
> 
> kaua'emua - "sister"; literally "eldest sister"
> 
> ta'ina - "sister"; literally "younger sister"
> 
> Kara - "mom", short for ko'kara ("mother")
> 
> Para - "dad", short for pa'para ("father")
> 
> paru'hi - "darling"; literally "beautiful, fine, calm"
> 
> tau'puhi - "darling, beloved, love"
> 
> koti'ro - "daughter"
> 
> ten'a koe - "hello"
> 
> Other languages:
> 
> numa - "sister", Ryl
> 
> hádi - “sister”, Togruti


	8. Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh gets to visit another planet.
> 
> As always, Drayhu's perspective can be found in "A Jedi's Legacy" by SoulSong.

978 FGR

Master Drayhu has gone to the High Council, where I am very much _not_ allowed to go. Civilian Relief Council? Yes. Jedi High Council? No. So, I am sent to check on the starfighters and Master Drayhu’s astromech R3-D0. She loves that little droid…just not its translation module, as I’m learning. I’ve been down there maybe an hour, just running the usual maintenance checks, when Master Drayhu comms me. 

“[Pack your things. We are being deployed.]” 

_Deployed?_

“[We’ll meet our troops on Ryloth.]” 

_Troops? …oh! _It seems Master Drayhu and I are getting our own clone troopers. _This should be interesting._

Our flight to Ryloth is uneventful, our landing even more so. I follow Master Drayhu’s lead in helping unload the crates of supplies we’ve brought. She grabs two. I, being a Nautolan padawan aged seventeen, not a Wookiee Jedi Master, grab one, and follow her into the city center. As we go, I can sense she is familiar with this place, but then, given what she’s told me of her background, that isn’t surprising. She’s been to three hundred planets in her life, and can tell you the general climates of each one. 

But it is as we round a corner that I sense realization hit my Master like a wall of plasticrete and she races through a ‘v’ of canyon walls to what I assume is the city center. I taste something like grief, then an emotion I am unable to name before Master Drayhu has set down the crates she was carrying and is roaring at the sky. 

“[Dooku, when I find you, I will rip you down from that cloud you’ve lost your head in, and remind you of the people you are hurting!]” 

I take half a step back. _Oh. That’s anger. _

It’s behavior I hadn’t yet seen from Master Drayhu, but hey, everyone needs to yell at the sky at some point. But it is anger that quickly subsides, leaving typical Jedi calm in its wake. Master Drayhu picks up her crates and brings them into the crowd, and I copy her, both of us opening our crates for the Twi’leks. 

Our group - myself, Master Drayhu, and our crew - ends up circulating the village for a bit, checking which villagers require medical attention, moving debris clear of entrances, and generally just helping the villagers recover. I end up helping a family clear a bunch of rocks that have been blocking the entrance to their house, using my arms to move the smaller ones and the Force to lift the larger rocks. 

It is as I finish that I sense a flash of distaste from my Master, and I turn to look for her. To my surprise, she is talking to half a dozen clones with yellow-orange paint, and…_oh! Master Kenobi! _I check to make sure the doorway has been swept completely clear, then excuse myself from the Twi’leks and head over to Master Drayhu. 

As I approach, I start to pick up that their conversation is centered on a planet I have not been to, but it is increasingly evident both Masters Drayhu and Kenobi have. And Master Drayhu is very much _not happy_ about something. 

“[How did you manage to leave only _one_ building untouched?]” 

_I’m sorry, what?_

Master Kenobi’s thoughts seem to echo mine. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” 

My Master sighs, and explains. “[In the capital city, you and Skywalker damaged every building except for one. It is the only building with no damage. I want _you_ to tell me how you managed that.]” 

Master Kenobi looks like he’s about to try to talk his way out of this, but Master Drayhu isn’t done. 

“[I expect such chaos from Skywalker, but you are supposed to be the responsible one, Kenobi.]” 

I hold back my laughter. In the months I have known Master Drayhu, I have learned there is nothing better than hearing her lecture someone else. _Especially_ when that someone is a Jedi Master. 

“[So tell me,]” my Master finishes, “[was that building an accident, or simply the only building you were able to save.]” 

I lean against a convenient nearby wall as I wait for Master Kenobi to answer. _This ought to be good._

It takes Master Kenobi a few tries to come up with an answer, and when he does, it is delivered with a sigh. “I honestly could not tell you, Master. Perhaps it was the will of the Force that building still stands.” 

Master Drayhu nods, though I can sense slight annoyance from her as I come off my wall and approach, sensing they have reached a break in their conversation. As I join them, I see Master Drayhu smile before she introduces me. 

“[On a lighter note, this is my padawan, Leh Noss.]” 

I bow to Master Kenobi and watch as his face lights up in recognition. 

“Good to meet you, though if I remember correctly, you’ve been a padawan for some time. I’m surprised you didn’t go to the Trials.” 

It’s an innocent enough comment, with a point behind it. I am seventeen standard years old. Technically, I’m old enough to go through the Trials, but just barely. 

But today is not a good day, and it is a comment that reminds me of what I’ve lost in the last few months. I close myself off, entering what Master Trebor called “the politician mindset” - the posture, facial expression, and politeness one would use when dealing with politicians you disliked but couldn’t be outright rude to, or, alternatively, when a topic popped up that struck a little too close for comfort. 

_Like that._

So, instead of tensing like I wish I could, I maintain a controlled demeanor and reply in my politest tone. “Yes, I have been a padawan for a good while, but both the Council and myself felt that my training was not yet complete.” 

My answer seems to be enough for Master Kenobi, and I excuse myself from the conversation as quickly as I can. I can sense Master Drayhu’s calming presence, and I send gratitude back her way, even as I search for another family to help. At least I know the Twi’leks won’t try to bring up my training.


	9. Meet the Victors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it becomes possible for events to get much more interesting.
> 
> Master Drayhu's perspective for this is found in Chapter 8 of A Jedi's Legacy by SoulSong.
> 
> Captain Victor's perspective is found in Chapter 6 of To the Victor Goes the Spoils by 4eheretic.

978 FGR

  
  


An hour later, a set of ships come in and land by the ship Master Drayhu and I arrived on. I ignore them, once again helping move rocks, until I hear a rhythmic clashing of what sounds like durasteel on rock, with the accompanying vibrations felt through the ground. 

_What the kriff?_

I stop what I’m doing and head to a spot where I can see through the gap in the cliffs. Approaching the city is a bunch of what I’m pretty sure are All Terrain Tactical Enforcers - also known as AT-TEs. I’d done some - okay, a _lot_ \- of reading on military terms and vehicles on the way to Ryloth. What? Space is boring, hyperspace even more so. 

Clone troopers with armor painted dark green are hanging off the sides and, upon realizing their tanks won’t fit through the gap, hop off and approach the town center. One clone, his armor in a different style from the rest, goes right to Master Drayhu and snaps her a salute. I’m not close enough to hear what he says, but I am close enough to see Master Drayhu rumble a reply and sense her annoyance as Redo automatically translates for her. The clone replies, and then Master Drayhu is reaching for me through the Force. 

_Are these our troops?_ They appear to be. As I approach, I see the clone turn towards the AT-TEs, then back to Master Drayhu with an expectant air about him. I can sense Master Drayhu’s apprehension, and it is at that moment I join them. 

“[Leh, this is Captain Victor,]” Master Drayhu introduces me for the second time today. “[He’s the commanding officer of the 2532nd. Victor, this is Leh Noss, my Padawan learner.]” 

I give the clone a nod. “It is good to meet you, Captain.” If I remember my reading correctly, Captain Victor - _thankfully_ \- speaks Shyriiwook. Which is probably why I don’t hear Redo’s usual beep to translate. And why the captain isn’t wondering what the kriff Master Drayhu is saying to him. 

I get my very own salute, which is an action I’m not quite sure how to react to. “I guess that makes you Commander Noss then.” 

_Commander. _That I _am_ certain of my feelings towards. I don’t like it. At all. I spent five years in and around the Senate Dome being addressed as _Padawan Noss._ Commander Noss is just…wrong. 

That’s going. 

As soon as I’ve been around these troops for longer than a cycle. 

“I apologize, I did not notice your name in the briefing.” 

I shrug and let Master Drayhu answer. 

“[Confusing, but ultimately unimportant.]” 

She’s right. Regardless of whether our troops were told about me or not, what matters is that they were prepared for my Master. I can adapt and, more importantly, they can easily adapt to me. Hopefully.

“[We should unload the supplies, meet everyone else, and prepare for our departure in the morning. It is a long trek to the next site.]” 

To my surprise, Captain Victor pipes up. “It is not necessarily that they didn’t include Commander Noss in the briefing-” 

_Patience, it hasn’t even been five minutes. Give it a day, at least._

“-but I had many documents to read, so I skimmed them all. I probably overlooked her, and I will do better in the future.” 

I blink. I was not expecting him to apologize for overlooking me. I hold back a smile and follow Master Drayhu as the three of us head towards the AT-TEs. I’m starting to like our captain. As we go, Captain Victor starts giving my Master a detailed list of his men. 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait to meet the pilots as they are all with the assault craft, but for now you have command of three AT-TE, piloted by Jiffy, Jericho, and Judge. Jiffy is the highest ranking of them at lieutenant.” 

_Oh. Name dump. _Luckily, _this_ is something I was trained for. _Jiffy, Judge, Jericho…all Js…with the tanks. J-tanks._

“Aside from them, you’ll have command of a platoon of jet troopers under the immediate command of Lieutenant Dodger.” 

_No dodging Dodger’s directions. _

“Additionally, you have a platoon comprised of a mixed group of ARF, Heavy, and standard infantry. They’re immediately commanded by Lieutenant Hammer.” 

I didn’t come across the meaning of an ARF trooper in my readings, so I’ll have to look that up later. Or ask. For now, I continue working on memorizing names. _Hammer hits a lot of points. J-tanks. No dodging Dodger._

“Other officers include Second Lieutenant Flip and Major Sergeant Halo who are also jet troopers immediately under Dodger.” 

_Flip dodges, Halo jet - just, circles Dodger. _

“You also have Second Lieutenant Fuse, and Major Sergeant Duct who immediately answer to Lieutenant Hammer.” 

_Fuse the Duct with a Hammer._

“Finally, we have Sergeants Hardball, Flurry, and Dice who act as further squad leads.” 

_Roll a Flurry of Dice to find the squad. _Hardball…I’m just going to have to plain remember that one, I’m running out of ideas. 

“These last ones are immediately under Hammer’s command.” 

_Hammer hits a lot of points._

“Finally, I command all of them and answer directly to you and Commander Noss.” 

_Let it go._

“If you have any desire to redistribute command structures we can work on it as we walk, or if you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my ability.” 

_Please don’t change the command structure,_ I beg Master Drayhu silently. It would screw up my memory if I had to re-memorize everything from the beginning. Thankfully, she doesn’t. 

“[The squads may stay as they are. For the time being, I would like to meet with the lieutenants and figure out how to best handle communications.]” 

_Right. Wookiee, Shyriiwook. Not everyone speaks it._ I catch a flash of emotion from Captain Victor, but it’s gone before I can name it. 

“For the immediate future, you will likely have to relay orders through Commander Noss or me-” 

_Let it go._

“-but I am hoping that some of the boys will be able to pick up at least key commands easily enough that it should only be a transitional period.” 

Master Drayhu nods. “[We will start with their names. I will start every sentence with the name of the one I am talking to. That should help them recognize the sound. I suppose I should also start with teaching them basic orders during our trip,]” she adds. “[I will try to use gestures when possible.]” She glances over at me. “[You should strive to repeat the orders whenever possible. Repetition is key.]” 

“Of course,” I reply with a nod, and immediately turn my focus to remembering the names I was trying to memorize earlier. The faster I can get them down, the easier it will be to translate. 

_Let’s see…there were the J-tanks, no dodging Dodger, Hammer hitting a bunch of points. Those were the top three, I think. Then…Flip dodges, Halo jet circles Dodger. Jet troopers. Fuse the Duct with a Hammer, and Flurry of Dice to find the squad. _

I was missing one… I shrug it off and focus on remembering the actual names of the J-tanks. _It was Judge, Jericho, and…Jet? No, those are the troopers…Jif? Jiffy?_ I’ll need to hear those again, and I’m still _missing_ one! But I have the rest, and I’ll remember the others when we _actually_ meet them. Which is looking like now. 

“Hold off on unloading for a second,” Captain Victor calls to the AT-TEs. “I want you all to meet General Drayhu and Commander Noss.” 

_Breathe._

“They’re our new commanding officers. Hammer, Jiffy, Dodger, a moment.” 

_Jiffy!_ That’s who the third tank pilot was. However, knowing their names isn’t very helpful at the moment; they’re clones. They look almost exactly alike. There are, however, slight differences in paint and hair between the three men who come towards us, not to mention differences in equipment. _I’ll have to use that._

The rest of the clones go back to unloading the tanks while the three men the captain called over come within talking distance. “As you all heard, this is General Drayhu and Commander Noss, our new Jedi commanding officers.” 

_Not yet._

“General, Commander-” 

_Ignore it._

“-the one with the flight pack is Dodger.” 

_Right. Flip and Halo jetting around Dodger - he’s in charge of the jet troopers._

Captain Victor points from Dodger to a clone with a _very _big gun. “The one with the Z-6 is Hammer,” the captain tells us. “You won’t find a tougher nut to crack this side of Delta Squad.” 

_Hammer’s in charge of everyone who isn’t a jet trooper or the tanks. _

The finger moves to the last clone. “Finally, we’ve got Jiffy. If you need overwhelming fire support, Jiffy is your man.” 

_J-tanks._

Captain Victor introduces us to a few more troopers, and I do my best to memorize their names and remember those I was told previous. We spend most of the rest of the evening distributing supplies to the Twi’leks, and teaching the lieutenants what their names sound like in Shyriiwook. I admit, they pick it up faster than I likely would have with no prior knowledge of the language. Then again, maybe not. My sisters always did say I have a _way_ with languages.


	10. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh finds two paths to annoyance.

978 FGR

The next morning dawns early, as it usually does around Master Drayhu. I don’t mind waking up with the sun, though it did take me a few days to adjust. Of course, now I do it whether I need to or not. 

The two of us perform Empty Meditation, clearing our minds and preparing for the day. Then, Master Drayhu leads me to the middle of a group of statues in the city center and casts around for something. She picks up a stick, considers it, breaks it in half, then holds the two pieces out to me. I look at the broken stick, then at her. “Are you going to tell me what I’m doing with this or do I have to guess?” 

Instead of answering with words, Master Drayhu raises one of the sticks and demonstrates. The stick comes within inches of my arm, and everything clicks. We’re doing our normal morning routine - it was simply the lack of flashsabers that confused me. 

The stick has a different weight than what I’m used to, along with more flex towards the end. This combination results in me whacking Master Drayhu more times than I would like, but I don’t apologize. She told me early on in this exercise - don’t apologize. Take the experience, learn from it, and don’t repeat it. And that’s exactly what I try to do. I tune out one of the clones yelling loud enough to wake the mountains, tune out the beat of plastoid boots, tune out the few natural sounds that trickle through that barrier, and focus. 

We’re at this long enough that we gather an audience as our troops finish whatever it was they were doing and come watch us. I try not to feel frustrated as I hit Master Drayhu yet again - _I swear I’m better than this_ \- when a vaguely familiar voice speaks up. 

“If I may be allowed to interrupt for a moment?” 

The voice - Master Kenobi - distracts me for only a second, but that second is long enough for me to misjudge the distance _again_ and smack Master Drayhu in her ribs. I bite my lip, certain she can taste my embarrassment even without lekku, but she just turns to Master Kenobi as he chuckles. 

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with this training exercise. What is it?” 

My embarrassment evaporates as excitement takes its place. I cast a hopeful glance at Master Drayhu, and to my delight, she nods. I turn and smile at Master Kenobi, not bothering to hide my excitement. “Master Kenobi, the name and objective of this exercise are one and the same. Don’t hit the Wookiee.” 

Master Kenobi raises his eyebrows. “Interesting. Would you mind if I tried?” 

I shake my head and hand him the stick before backing up a few paces. Part of me hopes he’ll fail, if only to give myself the validation of knowing that _yes_, the exercise is _hard_. But the rest of me knows Master Kenobi is a Jedi Master. He trained Anakin Skywalker, the being believed to be the Chosen One. And he was the first Jedi to kill a Sith in over a thousand years. 

“Seems fairly straight-forward,” he says, mostly to himself as he gives the stick a few swishes. He takes up a ready stance, and I resign myself to the honor of being outdone by a Master. He swings - and whacks Master Drayhu in the arm. He holds his position and frowns at the stick, then simply says, “oh.” It is then Master Drayhu laughs, and I have to fight to not join in. Master Kenobi passes the stick back to me, the tips of his ears tinged a red similar to his hair. “I see I was mistaken. Excuse me.” With that, Master Kenobi retreats, leaving Master Drayhu and I to practice a bit more before we move out. 

I try to make the most of our journey over the next few days by attempting to talk to my captain so I can tell him to stop calling me ‘commander’, but something always seems to get in the way. The first few times, it’s either him or I getting called away to translate for Master Drayhu. Then it’s one of his lieutenants asking him about something - Hammer, if my memory is correct. Then we’re attacked by vulture droids. Then we run into a squad of battle droids. It’s as if the Force itself is thwarting my efforts. 

Mentally, I try to shrug it off and focus on cutting down droids when they’re in front of me, and observing the troops when they aren’t. My Makashi training will need some adjustment, and I can already tell I’m starting to utilize the basics of Soresu Master Trebor taught me ages ago. As for the clones, they appear to be very good at their jobs. All of them are excellent shots, and they trust each other without question. What catches me by surprise is the faith they put in _me_ \- and the authority. 

I try one last time to talk to Captain Victor before we leave Ryloth, but he’s called away by one of his men before I can broach the subject. I just do my best to relax and take it in stride. These men are our troops now. Sooner or later, I’ll manage to get five minutes with my captain. 

I just hope it’s sooner. Even _my_ patience is beginning to wear thin as we head back to Coruscant.


	11. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quite a few beings learn that the obvious answer is not always the correct one. 
> 
> Or, the one where the clones ask, "which unit is better?" and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Master Drayhu's perspective for this is found in Chapter 10 of A Jedi's Legacy by SoulSong.
> 
> Captain Victor's perspective is found in Chapter 9 of To the Victor Goes the Spoils by 4eheretic.
> 
> Theta Danakar's perspective is found in Chapter 15 of Tales of Clan Danakar by SoulSong.
> 
> Ces'juwi's perspective is found in Chapter 1 of Freedom is Found in the Sky by summer_days.

978 FGR

Master Drayhu is somewhat subdued as we return from Ryloth. I hesitate for a day, trying to decide if I should bring it up or not, when the decision is made for me. Master Drayhu is going to Kintan for a few days. When I ask why, I get the answer to two questions in one statement. She received the lightsaber of one of her former padawans from the Freedom Fighters on Ryloth, and is returning it to his family. I will not be going with her, and I try not to take offense. I never met her padawan after all - I wouldn’t want to intrude. 

She leads me down to the Archives, where we greet Master Jocasta, but don’t stop to talk. Instead, Master Drayhu brightens when she spots a Cosian Jedi Master at one of the terminals. “[Master Sinube!]” 

It takes me a moment to place the name, then I remember - Master Tera Sinube trained Master Drayhu. He turns towards us and smiles. “Drayhu! Good to see you! How are you?” 

“[I am well, Master.]” She gestures towards me. “[This is my new padawan learner, Leh Noss. Leh, this is Tera Sinube. Many years ago, I was his padawan. You will be spending the weekend with him.]” 

Well, that answers my question of what I’ll be doing while Master Drayhu goes to Kintan. I nod and bow. “I am honored to meet you, Master Sinube.” 

Master Drayhu leaves for Kintan shortly afterwards, and I remain in the Archives. The silence doesn’t last long, as Master Sinube turns back to his terminal. “Tell me, young one, what do you know of the Coruscant underworld?” 

When my reply is “nothing,” Master Sinube says this weekend is my collection of lucky days. He needs to check in with some of his underworld contacts, and has been waiting for a second Jedi to accompany him. I am more than willing to be that second Jedi, so it is decided we will set out at once. “At once” being a bit misleading - Master Sinube moves at his own pace, and that pace is _slow._ Still, he is my grandmaster, and I have been left in his care for the next few days. I have enough patience to journey at his pace, not mine. 

As I travel with him over the next three days, I learn quite a few things. 

One - Coruscant is so much _bigger_ than I thought it was. I knew there were hundreds of levels below the Jedi Temple, but there’s a difference between knowing and _knowing._

Two - this has to be where Master Drayhu learned patience. Master Sinube is very methodical in everything he does, yet he is always exactly where he needs to be at precisely the right time. It stops being frustrating and starts being funny late on the first day, when one of his contacts decides he doesn’t want to deal with Jedi any longer and tries to run. Instead of running directly after him, Master Sinube takes a slower, more roundabout route that places him directly in the being’s path. And I have to hide my smile. 

Three - all the skills I learned in the Senate building don’t need to _stay_ in the Senate building. Master Sinube uses the exact same methods of negotiating without _negotiating_ and threatening without _threatening_ I heard many politicians use during my time as Master Trebor’s padawan. 

All in all, my three days with Master Sinube are enlightening, but I’m still glad when we return to the familiar comforts of the Jedi Temple. I’ve been back barely an hour - enough time to shower and put on clean robes - when Ces comms me asking where I am. “My room in the Temple, why?” 

“Because my troops and Ahsoka’s troops are resupplying, and we haven’t seen you in _ages._” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

I comm Master Sinube and let him know where I’m going, then grab the two woven bands I’d made with the extra seaweed from Glee Anselm. Master Jocasta had provided me with measurements for Master Drayhu’s band, and even with drying out the seaweed and weaving it together, I’d had plenty of seaweed left over. So, after some thought and discussion with first Master Jocasta, then Master Drayhu, I’d decided to make bands for my sisters. Of course, I still have enough left over for at least two more bands, but I’m certain the Force will provide a use for it. 

When I arrive, Ces, Ahsoka, and I take turns tackling each other in hugs. Most of the questions I ask are some variation of “are you okay.” My _hádi _has seen a lot of action. My _numa_ hasn’t seen as much, but she’s still been in active combat more often than I have. Of course, given that I was only in an active war zone for less than a week, that isn’t a difficult achievement. They’re both eager to hear about my trip to Glee Anselm, and I tell them all sorts of things about my homeworld. I then turn the conversation to Ahsoka because, “_hádi, _I heard you got a Master. Who’s the unlucky being?” 

She sticks out her tongue at me, then answers. “Anakin Skywalker.” 

I freeze and blink at her. “Master _Skywalker?_” 

Ces and Ahsoka share a look of fake-pity. “Ces, it appears our _ta’ina’s_ hearing is going in her old age.” 

I tilt my head at them, not falling for it. “Then I guess you don’t want to hear what I learned about Wookiee honor families.” Immediate protests, and I relent with a laugh. I show them the band Master Drayhu gave me as I explain, then pull out the two I made. “And, I was thinking, since you two are my sisters…” They blink at me, then each other, then tackle me in more hugs before sliding the bands on their left forearms. 

Conversation turns into a competition between Ces and Ahsoka of who can do the strangest stretch, and I take the opportunity to sit back and relax a bit. That is not to say I have nothing to do. I’d found a file on Clone Hand Talk, which is what Master Drayhu was using on Ryloth. I am determined to teach myself the basics, at the very least. Specifics I can learn from the clones. 

At some point during my practice, my gaze drifts off to one side and I realize there are two more beings in this room. They're a boy and a girl, both humanoid, and around Ces or Ahsoka’s age with bone-white skin. The boy’s hair is silver, flecked with black, while the girl has the opposite coloration. Most interesting, though, is the fact that both of them have lightsabers. Their apparent age indicates they must be padawans, and I spare a thought to wonder who their Masters are.

I’m about to go over and talk to them when my comlink beeps and I hear a familiar voice. “Commander Noss, you better get down to Yaim’s hangar." 

_Captain Victor_. Yaim is the name of our assault craft. I don’t know what the name means - I’ve been intending to ask, but haven’t gotten the chance yet.

"The other commanders should come too.” 

I really need to tell the captain how much I truly _dislike_ being called commander, but now is not the time for it. I can see Ces and Ahsoka perk up with interest, but all I feel is apprehension. “Captain Victor, might I ask _why_ you think we should join you?” 

Captain Victor’s response is immediate and clear. “General Skywalker is about to get his butt kicked.” 

I catch Ahsoka shoot my comlink a look of disbelief, and I have to fight back a grin. “We’ll be right there.” 

It takes us less than three minutes to get to the correct hangar, and I understand immediately why Victor requested our presence. There is a ring of crates far away from any ships, and in the center stand Master Skywalker…and Master Drayhu. 

_Master Skywalker thinks he can beat my Master in a duel?_ I cross my arms and stand off to one side, the other padawans forming a line of sorts next to me. _This should be entertaining._

The two Masters have taken stances and the hangar is quieting. I can sense Ahsoka next to me, her confusion evident, but I hold up a hand to warn her to keep quiet. _I don’t want to miss a second of this._

Master Kenobi calls out, “Begin,” and almost before his voice has stopped echoing around the hangar, Master Skywalker is charging. He jumps, and in less than a second Master Drayhu has _caught his hand,_ leaving the Knight suspended in mid-air for a moment before his feet hit the floor again. I watch as my Master deactivates her lightsaber and uses the staff portion to sweep Master Skywalker’s legs out from under him, letting go of his hand in the same moment to better allow his back to make the acquaintance of the hangar floor. Master Drayhu then ignites both lightsabers - _she’d kept Skywalker's? _\- her own green blade pointing at Master Skywalker’s face, the stolen blue blade perpendicular to his legs to stop him from getting up. Both sabers are mere centimeters from Master Skywalker’s body, demonstrating a level of control I hope to one day achieve. 

No one says anything for a while, though I can taste utter shock flowing off of Ahsoka, and Ces to a lesser extent. The reaction of the two padawans behind us whose names I do not know are interesting. Without turning, I cannot tell which emotion matches with which being, but one is practically pulsing with glee, while the other is unsurprised, as though they expected nothing less. 

“Well.” Master Kenobi breaks the silence, though Master Drayhu has yet to move. “That answers that question.” 

That seems to be the cue my Master was waiting for, as she deactivates both lightsabers and helps Master Skywalker to his feet before handing his lightsaber back to him. 

And Ahsoka can wait no longer. “What the _kriff_ just happened?” she demands, very carefully not yelling for the entire hangar to hear. 

I send my little sister a grin. “What did you expect would happen? My Master is _easily_ eight times your Master’s age.” 

I hear Victor pipe up. “I mean, she has been kicking butt for the last _thousand_ years. She better know what she’s doing.” 

I see Master Drayhu glance back at me, but I don’t let her impending disappointment stop me. “No, Captain, she had a birthday recently. She’s four hundred sixty-three.” 

“No no, there’s a _reason _she was assigned to the 2532nd.” 

“Yes,” I agree with nothing resembling a straight face. “She’s two hundred fifty-three.” 

“No, she’s five hundred thirty-two.” 

Master Plo Koon joins in. “Ah, but Master Yoda just wished her a happy forty-second birthday.” 

Master Ki-Adi Mundi is next. “But you see, the year before that, he said she was seven hundred eight.” 

I am stuck grinning at the growing confusion of the padawans and clones around me - but most importantly, Master Skywalker. 

He shoots Master Kenobi a worried look. “How hard did I hit the ground? Because I keep hearing different numbers.” 

Master Kenobi also seems to be fighting back a smile. “Not too hard. It appears Master Drayhu’s age is a matter of some, conjecture.” 

_Master Kenobi, you have no idea._

I’ve been doing what I can to try and make sense of the mountain of data Master Jocasta handed me, but all I have is a possible range - one hundred fifty, one hundred sixty, give or take five. I asked Master Sinube over the weekend I was with him, but all I got was a story from Master Drayhu’s padawan years involving an illegal fighting ring. I hadn’t expected anything different - according to Master Jocasta, we’re pretty sure Master Sinube is in on the joke. He does this to everyone who asks, and the datacard is full of recordings of such ‘answers’ to the simple inquiry. I don’t know if Captain Victor knows the origin of the joke, but I am grateful he is here to help me with this specific shenanigan. 

Our little group of padawans has spread out a bit at this point, Ashoka going to check on her Master, the rest of us mingling with the Jedi Masters and clones. I end up within hearing range of Captain Victor as he holds his helmet out to a clone in blue armor with a grin. 

“Jingle jingle Captain, this helmet needs to be full of credits.” 

So, whoever this clone - captain, I guess - is, he just lost a bet. I spare a moment to wonder if this clone is from Master Skywalker’s troops - it would make sense from a betting perspective, assuming Master Skywalker’s captain bet Master Drayhu’s captain his Jedi would win in a fight - then another clone’s voice pipes up from the crowd. 

“We’ve seen the COs and the Jedi Generals fight, but we haven’t seen the Jedi Commanders yet.”

My first reaction is to sigh inwardly. I _really_ need to tell the Captain exactly how much I dislike that title. My second reaction is genuine curiosity. I’ve sparred Ces and Ahsoka fairly regularly, but there are two padawans here I’ve never met before. I honestly wouldn’t mind going up against them. 

Captain Victor sidles up next to me and asks in what I’m sure he _thinks_ is a whisper, “You can take Commander Tano, right?” 

That’s actually a question I can’t immediately answer. A year ago, the answer would have been a resounding _yes._ However, Ahsoka is no longer a youngling. She is a padawan learner - more specifically, she is _Anakin Skywalker’s_ padawan learner. 

Who just got his butt handed to him by my Master. 

“Hey Ahsoka.” My Togruta sister turns towards me from where she’s standing next to Master Skywalker. “Uh, pull out your lightsabers for me.” 

“Why?” 

I have to physically fight to keep the corners of my mouth and my lekku still. “I want to see your lightsabers.” 

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at me. “You’re just gonna make fun of me, aren’t you?” 

I scoff. “When have I _ever_ made fun of you, _hádi?”_ Ahsoka deadpans at me, and I sigh. Not that I expected a different response in the first place. “Okay, I _promise _I’m not gonna make fun of you this time. I _just_ wanna see you do a cadence with your new shoto.” 

Which was a convenient excuse. I have dueled Ahsoka when she was wielding two blades before, but now it seems she's attempting to add a second blade to her arsenal permanently. But mostly, I just want to see if she's still dropping her guard on her left side. 

Once my little sister runs through a quick, four-part cadence, I have all the information I need to answer Victor’s question. And be more than a little frustrated with Master Skywalker. He’s her _Master,_ isn’t it his job to fix things like this? 

I lean over to Victor even before Ahsoka has finished the cadence. “Yeah, she still hasn’t fixed something I told her to fix a year and a half ago.” 

Victor nods and turns to Hammer. “Hammer, help me over there.” Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ahsoka deactivate her sabers and look at me with clear suspicion, but my attention is now on Victor as my captain limps his way over to the blue-armored clone he’d been demanding credits from earlier. 

“Alright Rex! Whadya say one more bet? But this time we go high stakes.” 

The clone - Rex, I assume - raises an eyebrow at Victor. So, the captain elaborates. 

“I beat you. General Drayhu beat General Skywalker. I’m thinking…Commander Noss beats Commander Tano. And I’m willing to bet chores on it.” 

_Really, Captain._ I’m confident in my own abilities, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable with Victor betting _chores_ on my abilities. Because I know who the clones will be mad at if I lose. _Then don’t lose, _I tell myself firmly.

“So, if Commander Noss wins, you and the boys in the 501st, first thing tomorrow morning, come out to Assault Craft Yaim and clean her up until I can see my _reflection_ in the hallway floors. But, if Commander Tano wins, I will give you every single credit I have earned today, and my boys in the 2532nd will come out and scrub down the 501st flagship’s hangar bay.” 

I watch as Rex seems to consider the proposal, glancing at other clones in armor painted with the same blue before turning back to Victor with totally unearned confidence. “I’ll take that bet. Commander Tano _can_ beat Commander Noss.” 

I can’t help it - I huff out a laugh, and Ahsoka immediately glares at me. “Hey! I’ve improved a lot!” I’m about to remind my little sister exactly how long she’s been sparring me and _losing_ when a male voice speaks up. 

“You have a 47.33% chance of beating her, at best.” 

I pause and turn. The voice came from one of the two padawans whose names I do not yet know, the boy with silver hair flecked with black. _Oh, this is interesting._

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” I say, noticing the other padawan next to him, the girl, has a grin that almost literally stretches from ear to ear. Her excitement is very easy to sense, though for what exactly, I’m not sure. She bows and replies, though my question had been directed more towards the boy. 

“Oh yes of course. I’m Regina Danakar, Master Plo Koon’s Padawan learner.” She places one hand on the shoulder of the boy and continues. “This is my brother, Theta. He’s Master Mundi’s Padawan.” 

_Brother? _Unusual for siblings to be in the Jedi Order…and these two look like they’re about the same age. Are they twins? Even _more_ interesting. 

I set that train of thought aside and turn to the boy - Theta. “You said Ahsoka has less than a fifty percent chance of beating me in a duel.” 

“47.33%, yes,” Theta corrects me. 

I tilt my head. “May I ask why?” 

Theta nods, his expression perfectly serious. “Very well.” 

What follows is the most extreme analysis of lightsaber combat I will ever hear in my life. 

And I love every second of it. 

“You use Makashi which is _designed_ for lightsaber dueling which, when combined with your experience as a Padawan, puts her at a natural disadvantage. That combined with the fact that she is apparently using _Form V_ of all things puts her at a disadvantage because that is heavily reliant on a natural strength over your opponents which she does not have. Combining that with your experience sparring, and _beating_ her puts you at a natural advantage and would normally give you a 73.26% chance of beating her on any given day of the week. 

“However she _is_ training under Master Skywalker which complicates things. While Master Skywalker appears to use some form of Ataru, he actually doesn’t follow _any_ structured form of lightsaber combat which means it is difficult for people to predict his next move but it also means that not even _he_ knows what he will do in the next three seconds. If Ahsoka has adopted this to any extent, it would mean that she will be less predictable to even someone with as much experience fighting her as yourself but it also means that her form is suffering as a result thus leaving even more openings to exploit. 

“It is also clear that since she has not corrected an error that has been previously pointed out to her by you before she became a Padawan, that means that her Master is not paying attention to such things and is thus not helping her to improve where she needs to. However this is not surprising since Master Skywalker prefers to take advantage of openings in stance rather than guard so he would not be one to take notice of such errors. If she trained with Master Kenobi more, a master of Soresu and thus in an excellent position to check her guard she would have fixed that opening by now. 

“Therefore, if she is able to utilize Master Skywalker’s ability to keep his movements unpredictable to opponents than she will prove to be a highly challenging adversary to you despite the fact that she has not corrected that opening in her guard.”

As Theta talks, the entire hangar bay goes dead silent, and I have to fight to keep a grin off my face. I have known this boy for less than two minutes, and I think I just found my new best friend. 

He is an absolute _master_ at insulting people so subtly that they don’t even realize they’ve been insulted until a full minute has passed. Sometimes more. And the sheer _amount_ of casual insults he managed in that verbal block of text is _incredible._

I glance over at Ahsoka and Master Skywalker to see almost identical looks of confusion on their faces. Ah. So they _haven’t_ caught up just yet. 

I suppose the only reason I’d been able to was all those years of Senate parties. I was very much _not _allowed to tune Senators out when they droned on and on and on about some trivial little thing, or some subject I was _completely_ ignorant on. Worse, I was expected to _reply_ at the end of such impromptu speeches. Needless to say, I had become _very_ good at listening to people and pulling the important information out of clouds of words. 

Like insults. Again, just the sheer _number._ Master Skywalker mostly, but he also gets Ahsoka quite a few times, and actually compliments Master Kenobi in there as well. Now I just have to wait for one of them to _process_ that they’ve been insulted. 

I see Master Kenobi’s eyes clear first, and he shoots Theta a small smile and nod. _First place._

I watch Master Skywalker next, as he glances over at Master Kenobi with a look of bafflement. “Did he just…insult me?” 

I can’t hold back my laughter any longer. “Yes,” I reply through giggles. “He did. _Five times._ It was _amazing._” 

“But what…” Ahsoka is still trying to work her way through Theta’s words, and I decide to help her out. But not by much. 

“Basically _hádi_, if you’ve picked up _anything_ from Master Skywalker, this should be an interesting duel.” 

Her eyes narrow as she looks at me. “That’s not at all what he said, is it?” 

I shrug. “It’s the gist. And if you can’t keep up…” I shoot her a grin. “Then I’m afraid it’s up to your Master to teach you.”

Ahsoka and Master Skywalker share a look that tells me just how confident they are in _either_ of them picking up that ability, and I have to hold back another round of giggles. _Especially_ when Master Skywalker shrugs off his confusion and places a confident hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “You can take her, Snips.”

I hear Theta mutter under his breath. “Not unless she stops using Form V.” 

I glance back at Theta and just grin at him. _Oh, how I love this boy._ That’s it. I have another sibling. Two, possibly, assuming Regina is okay with me adopting _her_ alongside her brother. Speaking of…

Regina speaks up in the quiet that follows. “Are you two gonna fight or what?” 

I look over at Ahsoka and shrug. “What do you say, _hádi?_ Shall we see what Master Skywalker has taught you?” 

Ahsoka looks up at Master Skywalker, then turns back to me with a look of determination. “You’re on.” 

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins our Coruscant arc! We will be here for a while, so sit back and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Languages:
> 
> hádi - "sister", Togruti
> 
> numa - "sister", Ryl
> 
> ta'ina - "sister"; literally "younger sister", Nautila


	12. Sister Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh has a few...requests, to make.
> 
> Master Drayhu's perspective is found in Chapter 11 of A Jedi's Legacy by SoulSong.  
Captain Victor's perspective is found in Chapter 9 of To the Victor Goes the Spoils by 4eheretic.  
Theta Danakar's perspective is found in Chapter 16 of Tales of Clan Danakar by SoulSong.  
Ces'juwi's perspective is found in Chapter 2 of Freedom is Found in the Sky by summer_days.

978 FGR

Ahsoka and I move to the convenient circle of crates from the duel between our Masters, everyone else quickly clearing out. We take a moment to set our lightsabers on the lowest setting, more like the flashsabers at the Temple. Yes we want to duel, but I like my little sister with all her limbs intact. With our sabers on this lowest setting, a direct hit will hurt rather than harm. Like getting hit with a hot stick. Not enough to burn, but enough that you _know_ when you get hit. 

I finish first, which makes sense as I have one lightsaber to Ahsoka's two. "I'm assuming we're going until one of us yields?" I ask. 

I catch Master Skywalker shoot Master Kenobi a look that says he expects _him _to answer my question, and Master Kenobi shrugs, clearly telling Master Skywalker, _she's your padawan, you're in charge._ Master Skywalker shares a glance with Ahsoka and apparently makes up his mind. "Until you yield," he agrees. 

I almost frown at his implication that _I_ will yield and not Ahsoka, but I let it go. I need to focus on this fight. For one thing, the 2532nd is counting on me to come through for bragging rights. 

But the other, more important part, is that Ahsoka is my sister. I will tease her and make fun of her every chance I get. But if I think someone is treating her poorly? I will gladly give that person a lecture they won’t soon forget. And I have a feeling I'm going to be ranting at Master Skywalker before the day is done. 

Master Drayhu enters the ring and quickly checks both my and Ahsoka’s lightsabers, something I find reassuring after she gives us a nod of approval and steps back outside the ring. As I said, I like my sister with all her limbs intact. Come to think of it, I like _my_ limbs as they are as well.

I turn to face Ahsoka to see she is bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Ready, _hádi?_” 

She twirls her sabers into her typical reverse grip, taking up her usual Form V stance, one saber in front of her, the other held to one side. “Ready.” 

I flourish in a Makashi salute and take up my own stance - feet in more or less a straight line, lightsaber ready off to one side, my other hand behind my back. 

“Begin,” Master Kenobi calls, just as he did for Master Drayhu’s fight, and I wait. Ahsoka waits as well, but I know this song and dance like I know my own name. The one thing I _know_ Master Skywalker has not taught her is patience. If anything… 

Before I even finish that thought, my little sister is striking towards me and I parry immediately, giving ground only when I absolutely must. 

_If anything, Master Skywalker’s impatience has rubbed off on her. _

For the first segment of our fight, I let Ahsoka drive me in a circle, not striking back - though she gives me plenty of opportunities. Just like always, she is relentless in her attacks, and, just like always, is putting entirely too much effort into her first rush. 

_Why hasn’t Master Skywalker corrected this?_

Of course, I know the answer to my question - it is because Master Skywalker has yet to correct the exact same flaw in himself, if the ten-second fight against my Master is anything to go by. 

But eventually, even I get bored with just defense, and I start advancing myself. Just as I knew it would, Ahsoka’s initial rush has tired her out, and her guard is suffering for it. The flaw I told her about over a _year_ ago is still there and, if anything, is more pronounced. She’s letting her sabers drift farther and farther to either side, which does give her strikes more force, but leaves her open to an old-fashioned kick to the ribs. 

The opportunity is flashed in my face once too often and I take it, sending my little sister tumbling across the hangar floor. She is on her feet again in an instant as I continue my attack, but she doesn’t correct what caused her to get kicked in the first place. Three strikes later, the opening is there _again._ I ignore it and instead let her perform some truly _unnecessary _acrobatics in an attempt to get behind me. It doesn’t work. 

As I let the fight drag on, I become more and more frustrated. I last sparred my little sister over half a year ago, and she has not gotten better. If anything, she has gotten _worse._ Theta was right, she’s picked up unorthodox methods from Master Skywalker, but those methods aren’t helping her. I have had easily ten different opportunities to end this fight, but I have let it continue, holding out hope that my little sister will surprise me with some new technique that will temper the growing lecture her Master will be getting once I finish this. But she doesn’t, and I have finally lost my patience. 

She leaves her front open _again_ and this time, I show her how dangerous that position truly is, striking quickly at either hand hard enough that she drops her lightsabers. Had my lightsaber been at full power, Ahsoka would no longer _have_ hands. 

I hear Master Drayhu call “[Solah]” to prevent Ahsoka from trying to continue the duel, and I deactivate my lightsaber, trying desperately to maintain at least the _appearance_ of calm. 

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Screaming at Master Skywalker will not help my little sister, or myself. Lecturing him, on the other hand, is _exactly_ what he needs. 

“Ahsoka,” I say calmly to my sister as she picks up her sabers. “I’m sorry to tell you that you have _not_ improved in the months since I last saw you.” Ahsoka opens her mouth to protest, but I hold out a hand. “No, _hádi_. I have something that must be said, and your _Master_ is going to hear it.” 

I turn to Master Skywalker, fighting to maintain the perfect image of serenity when all I want to do is scream at him. I sense surprise from Ahsoka, who I’m certain thought _she_ was about to be lectured, and apprehension from the gathered Masters, but I don’t let that stop me. 

I fold my hands in front of me and begin with a simple question. “Master Skywalker, may I ask how long Ahsoka Tano has been your padawan learner?” 

Master Skywalker rubs the back of his neck with one hand, glancing nervously at Master Kenobi before answering. “I-I’m not totally sure. Five months, I think?” 

I nod. “Five months.” I ask another question. “Master Skywalker, are you aware that I have sparred Padawan Tano before?”

He shrugs, and I can _taste_ his nervousness building. “I mean, I could guess.” 

I nod again. _Deep breaths._ “Then you know I speak from a position of authority when I tell you that, far from improving, Padawan Tano’s sparring capabilities have gotten _worse_ since I last saw her.” 

Master Skywalker's eyes widen, but I have started and I'm not about to stop. 

“A year and a half ago, I warned Ahsoka that she was consistently dropping her guard and leaving herself open to attacks, particularly on her left side. I know she worked on it, because I know my sister. But as I said, it has been a _year and a half._ And the problem has, _somehow,_ gotten _worse,_ not better. Ahsoka constantly leaves herself open to a frontal attack the longer the fight goes on, as her sabers drift farther and farther to either side. In addition, she expended most of her energy in her first attack. This is an old problem that, again, has yet to be corrected. Theta was correct in his initial analysis - Ahsoka's technique has suffered over the last few months.”

I pause for a moment and look Master Skywalker directly in his eyes, allowing him to see _exactly_ how displeased I am with him. “As her Master, _you_ are supposed to correct these problems. _And you have not._ Of course, I understand, we're at war. I'm sure it's difficult to fit training between battles and strategy meetings and all your other responsibilities. _But._”

I feel my lekku pulse with my growing anger, even as I fight to keep it under control. “If _I,_ a seventeen year old padawan can see the gaps in Ahsoka's defense, you can be _certain_ the battle droids and Separatist troops will see them as well. Or Force forbid you run into one of the_ darksiders_ I've heard about and Ahsoka ends up fighting _them._ And when the enemy sees through her defenses? They won't hold back because she's still learning. They will take the opportunities I ignored, and _kill_ her. So I don't care how busy your schedule is Master Skywalker, I am telling you to _make time._ Before I receive a transmission telling me my little sister has followed my last Master and gone where I cannot follow.”

The room is silent following my little speech, save for a small question from Ahsoka. “Leh, I thought I was doing better, since I held you off for longer.”

I turn back to Ahsoka, my anger giving way to sorrow at having to crush her hope. But I will not deny her the truth, no matter how harsh it is. “I am sorry, _hádi_. But the opening I finally took advantage of? I saw at least six times before that. I didn't,” I explain with a glance back at Master Skywalker, “because I was hoping your Master had actually taught you something other than how _not_ to do things. But eventually my patience reached its end. So congratulations, Master Skywalker,” I say, walking out of the ring of crates. “You exhausted my patience. You can ask your padawan exactly how hard that is in your next training session.”

I head for a corner of the hangar away from everyone else and sit cross-legged on the ground. I need to get my emotions back under control before I do something I'll regret. I take a deep breath in for four counts, and let it out in the same amount of time. I continue, extending my exhale with every breath, until my anger and frustration with Master Skywalker has abated and I am calm in actuality and not just appearance. 

It is after I have regained equilibrium that Captain Victor approaches me with a question. “Hey Commander, you feeling up to another bout?” 

I stand, turning to face him even as I repress my distaste for that title. “I am now, yes.” _Wait._ “Captain, I have a question for you.” 

“Yes Commander, what is it.” 

_There it is again._ But I want to be _certain_ of where I stand before I ask him for a favor. “I believe you had a bet with Captain Rex regarding my duel against Ahsoka.” 

“Yes Commander.” 

_Again._ “Would I be correct in assuming you won that bet?” 

“Yes Commander.” 

_And again._ But, I have an advantage, and I’m going to use it. “So, since I did something for you, would you consider doing something for me?” 

“Of course Commander, what is it?” 

_That will be the last time. _I hold back my smile as finally, _finally,_ I am able to make this request of my captain. And there isn’t a single battle droid in sight. 

“Stop calling me commander.” 

Victor’s response is immediate. “Of course Com-” He quickly stops himself and readjusts. “Yes sir.” 

I bite back a frown at the “sir” and settle for a sigh. “I’ll take it for now,” I mutter. “Now, what was that about another round?” 

“General Plo Koon’s apprentice, the pale girl, seemed interested in a sparring match with you, and I think everyone would enjoy watching that.” There is _just_ enough of a gleam in Victor’s eyes that I know there is more to this match than enjoyment, but I’ll let the idea slide that my captain might have made yet _another_ bet on my sparring capabilities.

“[Ah, Regina Danakar.]” 

I don’t jump. I am a _padawan,_ and padawans definitely do _not_ startle when their Master comes up behind them. _Especially_ when their Master is a Wookiee over seven feet tall. So no. I did not jump, and I will deny any reports of doing so. 

Instead, I nod and turn so my Master is included in our little triangle. “I know I was introduced to her earlier, but I didn’t remember her name clearly,” I admit. 

“I’m glad I’ve got a name to the face, but yes,” Victor confirms. “Commander Danakar seemed interested in a sparring match with…” He trails off, and I feel intense satisfaction as the captain pauses before turning to look at me, so there is no doubt as to who he’s speaking to. “You, sir.” 

Again the sir. But at least he’s stopped with that _Commander Noss_ nonsense. 

Our conversation halts as a distinct _thud_ echoes through the hangar and the three of us turn to seek out the source. To my surprise, Theta is flat on his back, laying on the ground like he’s soaking up the non-existent sun. _The kriff? _That kid had _better_ be okay, otherwise I’m going to have to tell someone off for the second time in half an hour for harming one of my siblings. However, no one else seems to be panicking, so I decide to refocus. As Master Plo Koon and Regina reenter the hangar - _they left?_ \- Captain Victor and I head back towards the larger group, aiming for the circle of crates again. 

As we walk, we pass by a now-standing Theta in time to hear him say something that sounds like, “Voray, Bacara.” 

_What?_

Before I can ask Theta what language he’s speaking, the clone next to him - who I assume is Bacara - replies, and it is all I can do to catch just the _pronunciation_ of the word. “Bogga detia.” 

_What?_

Captain Victor seems to share at least a bit of my confusion, but not for the same reason. “What sort of a _hick_ taught you Mandoah?” 

Is Mandoah the name of the language Theta was speaking? If it is, how does _Victor_ know it? I’ll have to ask one - or both - of them later. 

Theta seems to find what Victor said amusing, releasing a short laugh. Regina starts laughing at almost the same time, though _her_ laughter is a lot less controlled. She ends up doubled over and practically gasping for breath. The clone - Bacara - looks hurt by the laughter and looks over at Theta, whose expression is completely serious. 

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” He pauses, then turns to Victor. “Gar johahir Mandoah?” 

Victor nods and immediately replies. “Bahl ban!” 

**_What?_** Okay, I am _definitely _interested in _whatever_ it is these two are speaking. I’m going to demand a lesson. As soon as I duel Regina. 

I look over to find she’s stopped laughing and is stretching, and have to hold back a sigh when I register the stretch itself. She has one foot straight up in the air, her back utterly straight. 

_Really. She should have joined Ces and Ahsoka earlier._

Regina returns both feet to the floor as I enter the ring and shoots me a smile that is full of excitement. I return it. I’ve never sparred her or her brother before, and I’m looking forward to changing that fact today. 

Master Plo Koon enters the ring to check Regina’s lightsabers and my eyes widen. For one, Regina has two sabers, like Ahsoka. But more interesting by far is their design. They’re both shotos, but they’re angular instead of straight, with a metal handguard. I almost question the point, then realize, if it’s there, whatever metal it’s made out of is likely impervious to lightsaber strikes. Master Plo Koon steps out of the ring, and Regina and I face each other. 

“Ready?” I ask. 

She grins and flips her sabers into reverse grip. “Oh, yes.” 

I blink when she ignites them. If I was being honest, I was expecting blue. Maybe green, because those are the typical colors for padawans. _Maybe_ yellow, but that would be pushing it. But no. Regina’s lightsabers are violet, _violently_ so. _Well. That was unexpected._ I’d thought only Master Windu had a purple lightsaber, but it isn’t like he has a monopoly on the color.

I ignite my saber and flourish it in a Makashi salute, just as I did for Ahsoka, and call to Master Kenobi. “On your mark, Master Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> hádi - "sister", Togruti
> 
> Yes, Victor, Bacara, and Theta are speaking Mando'a. No, I'm not including translations just yet. (Patience though - next one, I promise!)


	13. How Many Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh gains both a new sister and a new nickname.
> 
> Master Drayhu's perspective is found in Chapter 12 of A Jedi's Legacy by SoulSong.  
Captain Victor's perspective is found in Chapter 10 of To the Victor Goes the Spoils by 4eheretic.  
Theta Danakar's perspective is found in Chapter 17 of Tales of Clan Danakar by SoulSong.

978 FGR

We wait but a moment, then- 

“Begin.”

With the first strike, I can see that Regina shares many things with my sisters, not just double lightsabers and a reverse grip. She uses Ataru like Ces, darting in and out, flipping over my head and off the crates at every chance she gets. However, her angular sabers mean that, while I am used to the typical angles from a reverse grip, her strikes are just off enough from what I’m used to that it takes me a moment to adjust my defense. Meaning I end up twisting awkwardly out of the way of a few strikes before returning to my calm, collected defense. 

I am perfectly content to wait on the ground while Regina practically dances around and over me. Unlike Ahsoka, she’s pacing herself, but she doesn’t have the patience to wait for me to come to her. I don’t mind. I’m enjoying myself, enjoying the challenge of her unusual sabers and the novelty of this duel. 

And then something changes again. Her strikes are getting harder, and where previously she had two sabers, at times she now appears to have three, even four as she continues her flips and spins. I focus, centering myself in the Force, and sense that Regina’s excitement is not dissipating - it’s rising. And…_she’s using it?_

It’s not a style I’ve ever fought before, but I wouldn’t be a diplomat if I wasn’t adaptable. And so, I stop playing a defensive game and shift to offense. I’m still able to block or avoid her strikes, but this time I’m also trying to create openings in her form. It takes a while - more time than I thought it would, but I am nothing if not patient - and eventually I make my opening. 

Regina flips up and over me, and I block her strikes, slipping my saber past her guard to point right above her chest as she lands back on the floor. I follow her as she lands and slides backwards, my elbow still slightly bent in case I need more distance. I am careful not to touch her, and I set aside a grin as I think that Master Drayhu’s daily lesson may finally be paying off. 

Regina freezes and I see her sabers move slightly off to either side, then she grins up at me. “Well done!” 

We both relax and turn off our sabers, and I tune back into the general chatter in time to hear Captain Victor shout something along the lines of “Oh yeah!” 

_Yeah. He definitely made a bet. _

My attention is brought back to what’s in front of me when Regina punches me in the shoulder. “Kandosee!” 

_What?_ I don’t recognize the language she used, but something about the punch is familiar… I think for a moment, then I remember - Senator Athelea Colblac of Eshan. Her people greet others with light violence. I didn’t think Regina was Echani, but there’s only one way to find out. I punch her back. There is a moment of shock on her face, then she tackles me in a hug. 

“You knew what to do!!” 

_Guess that answers that question._ I smile and wrap my own arms around her, her excitement almost overwhelming - and growing. _Yeah. I’m definitely adopting her. _I pull back and let her see that my grin matches hers. 

“How did you know?!” 

I shrug. “I’ve spent most of my time as a padawan in the Senate building. A few years ago, I was at a party to welcome new senators and had the pleasure of meeting the Echani Senator. And,” I add with a smile, “she had the pleasure of greeting me and my Master. With a punch.” 

Regina’s excitement, _somehow,_ rises. “Senator Athelea? I know her! She’s amazing isn’t she?! Oh I am definitely picking your brain about the Senators!” 

“Definitely!” I agree. 

“Perhaps another time.” I turn and see Master Plo Koon has moved closer to the ring. “Regina, let’s talk about your duel.” 

“Hey.” I grab Regina’s arm before she leaves to follow her Master. “You were really good.” If she’s about to get dressed down for her technique, I at least want her to know I thought she did well. Whatever that’s worth. 

The smile she sends me is free of worry. “Thanks! You too!” 

I let her follow her Master off to one side and take the opportunity to grab a seat on one of the crates to get my breath back. I’m not _tired,_ but my duel with Regina took a lot more energy than I’m used to expending in a duel. 

“_Ta’ina!_” 

I smile as Ces and Ahsoka rush over, but hold out a hand to stop them from running _into_ me. “_Numa, hádi,_ you know I love you two, but go easy on me, okay?” 

They exchange glances, then Ces gives Ahsoka a light shove. “Yeah, _hádi._ Go easy on her.” 

“_Numa!_” 

I sigh and shake my head at their good-natured bickering. It dies off quickly, and they start gushing about my fight. 

“You were _great,_ _ta’ina!_” Ahsoka has apparently gotten over her earlier defeat already. “I could hardly keep up with all the strikes! And the flips!” 

“I _have_ to practice with Master Aayla more!” 

I’m glad to see them excited, Ces especially. “Maybe you could ask Regina for some tips,” I suggest to them. “I’m sure she’d be more than willing to give them to you.” 

“Did she fight with Ataru?” Ces asks, her lekku set with curiosity. “I thought she did, but there were moves I didn’t recognize.” 

“Most of it _was_ Ataru,” I reply. “I’m not actually sure what the rest of it was, but I’ve never seen anything like it.” I grin up at them. “It definitely made for an interesting duel.” 

“Alverdeeka, I just wanted to congratulate you on a fight well won.” 

_What?_ That’s definitely _my_ captain who just approached, but what in the _galaxy_ did he just call me? To my surprise, I hear Theta huff out a laugh. Is he in on this nonsense too? 

“Meerdalah, alorahd.” 

_Apparently yes._

“Voray.” 

_Alright, that’s it. I’m asking. _“Theta, _te’ina,_” I call out, standing. “Do you happen to know what my captain just called me?” 

“Of course, although I am quite curious what you just called me.” 

_Oh. Right._ “It’s an approximation of a word in Nautila,” I tell him. “It means brother.” I pause, then look him in the eye. “I still want to know what Captain Victor called _me._” 

While Ces or Ahsoka would have tried to dodge around answering my question, Theta wastes no such time. “To simplify the long explanation of how Mando’a grammar and vocabulary work, he has combined the title _al’verde_ with the affectionate diminutive suffix _‘ika_ to form the new word _al’verdika_. Unless I have misinterpreted his choice in root words, he just called you ‘little commander’.” 

_So the language they’re speaking is Mando’a?_ _Interesting._ Then I process what Victor called me and I freeze. “Oh Captain.” I can sense Victor’s nervousness mixed with displeasure as he turns towards me. 

“Yes, _Al’verdika?_” 

“Didn’t I say to _stop_ calling me commander?” 

“Yes, _Al’verdika,_” Victor replies immediately, very clearly not changing his form of address. “That is why I have stopped calling you commander and started calling you _Al’verdika_.” 

I sigh. _Well, that’s a losing battle._ And one I find I don’t mind conceding. Although, if he’s going to give me a nickname… 

“Theta,” I call with a smile, “would you mind suggesting something I can call my captain?” I hear the faint whisper of metal on armor from behind me, but no accompanying chord of danger in the Force. Before I can even start to turn around, Theta has commanded my attention again. 

“Calm yourself _kal’ika,_” he says, I assume, to Victor before turning back to me. “I would have to recommend one of three words. _Chekar_ means to stab with a small blade or shiv, _kalikir_ means to stab with a narrow blade or skewer, and _kal_ is simply the word for blade.” 

I frown and half-turn towards my captain. My eyes narrow as I see he is looking anywhere _but_ me a little _too_ innocently. My gaze darts down to his gloves, where his vibroblades are concealed…unless he’s sticking them through droids. And just like that, I have my answer. I turn back to Theta. “What was the word that meant to shiv?” 

“_Chekar_.” 

I nod. “Check-ahr,” I repeat, looking at Theta to make sure my pronunciation is correct. He nods, and I grin at my captain. “Alright, _Chekar._ What bet did you win this time?” 

Victor’s reply is a little too swift. “Got a new gun after Wolffe broke my last one.” 

By now, Regina has returned from wherever Master Plo Koon took her and announces her presence with a giggle as she leans over to whisper in my ear. Unlike Victor earlier, she actually _does_ know how to whisper. “That’s only sorta true. I’ll show you the recording later. It’s _great_.” 

My own excitement rises. “You took recordings?” I whisper back. 

“I copied them off the cameras, so I’ve got it from multiple angles.” 

I grin. “Holo night, _ta’ina_. As soon as we can.” 

Commotion makes itself known off to one side and I look over to see Ces and Ahsoka arguing over…something. 

“_You_ already got to fight!” 

“It was against _Leh._ It doesn’t count!” 

“Yes it does! You lost, didn’t you?” 

“Like you would have done any better.” 

“_Hádi!_” 

“Do I _want_ to know?” 

That gets them to quiet down, exchanging embarrassed glances before Ces answers. “We were arguing over who gets to fight Regina next.” 

I look over at Regina and manage to stop myself from asking the stupid question of, “how do you know Regina even wants to fight?” Regina is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with barely contained excitement. She _definitely _wants to fight. 

I turn back to my sisters to see them on the brink of arguing again and sigh. “Ahsoka,” I say calmly. “How many duels have you fought today?” 

“One,” she replies with a smug grin at Ces. 

I hold back another sigh. “And how many has Ces fought?” 

I watch as Ahsoka deflates. “None,” she admits reluctantly.

I tilt my head at my sister. “So, what do you think should happen in this scenario?” 

Ces pipes up before Ahsoka gets the chance. “I get to fight Regina!” 

I smile at my sister’s exuberance, then hold back a frown. Was that…worry? Who’s worried about this? _Is_ there something to be worried about? It’s gone too quickly for me to determine who it came from, but some of the worry stays with me. 

Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do about it. Ces and Regina are already preparing for their duel, and everyone else is moving out of the ring. I follow them reluctantly, now immune to the mounting excitement in the room. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

Master Secura comes over to double check Ces’s lightsaber settings, then it’s just Ces and Regina in the circle, both vibrating with excitement. “Ready?” Master Kenobi calls out. 

Ces and Regina ignite their sabers simultaneously and settle into almost identical starting stances. Ces’s bright blue blade points proudly at the ceiling, while Regina has her weight shifted back onto one foot. 

I catch another flash of emotion, and this time I’m able to pinpoint where from. It’s Theta. Theta’s worried. No, Theta’s _anxious_ about something. I pause and register that thought again. _Theta’s_ anxious. I glance over, expecting to see some kind of nervous tick, but he is as still as the Sentinels that guard the Temple. Although, I do notice his hand is resting on his lightsaber. _Oh. That’s not good._

I want to ask him _why_ he’s worried - _they’re using flashsabers, they can’t get too injured, right?_ \- but before I can, Master Kenobi has shouted, “Begin,” and Regina and Ces immediately spring into action. Literally. They leap-frog around each other, one of them always in the air. 

Now that I am watching Regina fight as an outsider, I can fully appreciate just how different her fighting style is. And just like in my duel, something shifts partway through. New moves are being used, and there is a charged feeling in the air that was present during my own fight. 

But unlike in my fight, there is a darker edge to this charge…and it is then I register the rising worry in the room, from Master Plo Koon to Theta to my own Master…and Master Kenobi. Regina jumps into the air, her lightsabers spinning around her body, and I sense another spike of fear from Theta.

_“HOLD!”_

Ces is shoved backwards as Regina rights herself and lands, and I catch myself on the edge of panic as Ces lets out a startled scream. My fear retreats as she switches off her saber and stands, rubbing one arm and frowning at the room in general. 

_She’s fine,_ I tell myself, then switch focus to Regina. I watch her confusion clear to be replaced by fear, and my own worry returns. _What the kriff?_

“Oh Force, are you okay?!” Regina’s question comes out quickly as she switches off her own sabers and drops them, to my surprise. 

_Ta’ina? Are you okay?_

She takes a few steps towards Ces, then seems to think better of that and backs away instead, leaving her lightsabers on the ground between them. She seems to deflate, her shoulders collapsing inwards in…shame? 

_Regina, ta’ina, it’s okay! _

Master Plo gets in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders. “Regina, look at me, focus on me,” he tells her soothingly. “Everything is fine. Ces is fine. I am fine. The troops are fine. Theta is fine. Everyone is fine.” 

Master Plo might be succeeding in calming Regina down, but I am having to fight to keep my own fear under control. Because while yes, everything Master Plo is saying is true and everyone _is_ fine, _why would it not be?_

I’m distracted by Victor - _Chekar_ \- whispering in my ear. “_Al’verdika_, what in the stars just happened?” And it actually is a whisper, which just serves to highlight for the first time how dead silent the hangar is. 

I don’t allow myself time to dwell on how much that worries me and focus on answering Victor’s question. Here’s the catch - I don’t know what happened. “What makes you think _I_ know, _Chekar_?” I stumble a bit over the pronunciation, but I think it comes out okay. 

“_Al’verdika,_” he replies, still in that same incredible whisper, “you followed Commander Theta’s speech of block text. Any sort of insights on what went down just now would be greatly appreciated.” 

I suppose he has a point. Except… “See, here’s the thing, Captain. Words are easy to follow and understand. _Emotions_ and the _Force_ is where it gets difficult.” I pause and shoot him a pointed look. “Three guesses as to which one I’m working with right now.” 

He quirks an eyebrow at me. “The Force?” I sigh, and wait. “Emotions?” 

He sounds less confident, even though he’s given me more of a right answer this time. “Captain, do you know what these do?” I ask, pointing to my lekku. 

Before he can reply, I hear Master Mundi’s voice ring out across the hangar. “Master Drayhu, could I borrow your ship?” 

I blink. _What do they need Yaim for?_

“[Of course. If the Masters could please follow me to Yaim’s bridge?]” 

_What do they need the bridge for?_

I don’t get the chance to ask before every single Master enters Yaim_,_ Master Plo steering Regina onto the ship and calling for Commander Wolffe to come with them. _What. The. Kriff! Is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> ta’ina - "sister"; literally "younger sister", Nautila
> 
> te'ina - "brother", literally "younger brother", Nautila
> 
> numa - "sister", Ryl
> 
> hádi - "sister", Togruti
> 
> al'verde - "commander", Mando'a
> 
> 'ika - diminutive suffix, Mando'a
> 
> al'verdika - "little commander", Mando'a
> 
> kal'ika - "little blade", Mando'a
> 
> chekar - "to stab with a small blade, shiv", Mando'a
> 
> kalikir - "to stab with a narrow blade, skewer", Mando'a
> 
> kal - "blade", Mando'a


	14. This Is What Happens When You Leave the Teenagers Unsupervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Masters leave, and honestly, what did you expect would happen?

978 FGR  
  


Victor has started talking to Hardball about something, and I spot Theta taking a seat on one of the crates and pause. Out of everyone still present, Theta is the one most likely to know what just happened. But first, I want to give him time to compose himself, and I _need_ to make sure my little sister is okay. 

“_Numa!_” I call out, adding to the slow upswing in chatter. “Are you okay?” 

Ces shrugs off my worry. “I’m fine, _ta’ina._ Promise.” 

“What _was_ that?” I hear Ahsoka ask behind me, and I know she, like Victor, is looking to me for answers. 

_I hate being a senior padawan._ I don’t. Not really. But right now? Yeah. I’d rather be anywhere else. 

“I don’t know,” I reply honestly, twirling Ces around in front of me so I can examine her back and sides. 

“_Ta’ina,_ seriously,” Ces whines, stepping back out of my reach. “I’m _fine._” 

“Do _you_ know why Master Kenobi stopped the duel?” Ahsoka asks Ces. 

I’m not surprised when Ces shakes her head. “All I know is I landed and was shoved backwards. No idea why.” 

I glance over at Theta to see he is looking fairly composed and decide I don’t want to put this off any longer. “I think Theta might,” I say softly. 

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. “If we can understand the explanation in the first place,” she mutters, and I glare at her. 

“_Hádi. _No. We’re not going there.” I take a deep breath, then lead the way over to Theta. “Hey, _te’ina,_” I say gently. His head doesn’t move, but his eyes do focus on me. “Could you…do you know what happened?” 

He doesn’t reply for a moment, and when he does speak, it is at a slower pace than I think either Ces or Ahsoka was expecting. “You are aware that my sister uses Ataru.” I nod, willing to let him continue without interruption. “You are also aware that she uses something else.” 

I nod again. “It wasn’t a style I recognized,” I admit, and he gives me a slow nod of understanding. 

“That would be because it is Form VII.” 

I freeze. The only Jedi I know who for certain uses Form VII is Master Mace Windu. It’s a form that is very explicitly _off limits_ for padawans. Before I can ask if Regina broke a rule, Theta sits back and looks at me more fully. 

“She has been studying it for over a year with Master Windu.” 

_Got it. So, no rule-breaking._

“Vaapad requires you to _enjoy_ a fight, to enjoy victory. While it is often fueled by aggression and other such negative emotions, Regina uses her excitement.” 

I let out a hiss of air. What had I sensed right before the match? Excitement, and _lots_ of it. From Regina yes, but also from Ces, Ahsoka, and many of the watching clones. As someone sensitive to emotions, I am well aware of circumstances that can cause a feedback loop. The atmosphere before that match could have been a textbook example. 

“Vaapad is all about quick and hard strikes enhanced by your emotions. A loss of control, leads to a loss of foresight.” His serious gaze switches to Ces. “If that attack had landed, your lekku would have been severely - _irreversibly_ damaged.” 

_And I’m worried again._ I glance over at Ces, just to reassure myself that she is, indeed, _fine,_ then I turn back to Theta. “Thank you for telling us,” I say. He could very well have chosen to keep quiet in deference to his twin. 

I grab a seat on a crate next to him as Ces and Ahsoka take a few steps away, trying to keep myself calm. _They’re both fine,_ I remind myself. _And Regina should be, too._ I hear a scraping sound and look up to see Theta has called Regina’s lightsabers to him. He’s doing a good job keeping a stoic face, but I can sense the pulses of worry interspersed with strange blankness. “_Te’ina,_ talk to me,” I say softly. 

His reply is swift, though his gaze stays fixed on his sister’s lightsabers. “Kind of difficult with Ces and Ahsoka arguing.” 

I blink and tune into my sisters’ chatter to hear they are arguing. Again. 

“Well, I’m not going to fight _you._” 

“Why _not?_” 

“Oh, I don’t know - because I have your opening movements _memorized?_” 

“You can’t possibly-” A pause, then - “Well, you aren’t too far off.”

“I _told_ you!”

“Okay, fine. Then who should we duel? Leh?” 

“I’ve _already_ fought her!” 

“And got your butt kicked.” 

“_Numa!_” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“You don’t have to be _mean_ about it!” 

_They want a fight?_ I cut a glance at Theta, sitting cross-legged next to me - and floating a few inches off the crate. _Oh, you’re definitely getting a distraction._

“Why don’t you fight Theta?” 

The argument pauses, and I see Theta raise an eyebrow at me without opening his eyes. _Oh, you aren’t getting a choice, te’ina. You need to do something, and I need to hear something other than my sisters arguing. _

I glance over at Ces and Ahsoka to see them staring at me with equal looks of confusion and hold back a sigh. _Really. It’s not like I’m speaking Nautila._ “Ces didn’t get to finish her fight with Regina, so she _technically_ hasn’t fought her one duel yet.” They blink, and they’ve never looked more alike. This time, I do sigh. “Ces, you’re going to duel Theta first. Ahsoka can duel him afterwards.” They blink again, then share a glance. 

“Cool,” Ces says slowly, “but how do you know Theta even _wants_ to fight?” 

I look back at Theta to see his expression is back to composed blankness. “Oh, _te’ina’s_ going to fight. I’m not letting him levitate his way out of this.” 

“HARDBALL!” 

I barely manage to not fall off my crate in surprise as I hear Victor yell behind me. _Chekar_,_ Force help me…_

At least I wasn’t the only one taken by surprise - I saw Ces and Ahsoka jump at least a foot. Theta, to my slight annoyance, remains unmoved. 

One of the clones approaches - Bacara, the one who'd been speaking Mando'a with Theta earlier. Bacara looks between me and Theta with amusement in his eyes. “I know a quick way to get him up.” 

I hold back a grin. “By all means.” I am in no ways prepared for what Bacara does next. He leans down so his mouth is right next to Theta’s ear, takes a breath, and _yells._

“THETA!” 

Again, I just barely manage to keep my seat, but this time I have the satisfaction of seeing Theta move. He seems to almost jump backwards in midair before falling to the ground on his back. 

“Ba_cara!_” he growls out, narrowing his eyes at the grinning clone. “Three seconds.” 

I watch Bacara lose his grin and get a look that in any language means _oh, no._ The moment Theta has finished speaking, Bacara is _off_, Theta following shortly after. I _could_ try to stop them, I suppose. That would be the responsible thing to do. _But this is more fun._ Because Force can Theta _run._ I don’t think he’s using the Force to enhance his movements, but he’s still keeping up with Bacara as the clone leads him in laps around the room. 

After a few circuits, they pass close enough that I can sense Theta has moved from annoyed to appreciative, and moments later Theta runs up to Bacara and says something that causes the two of them to stop. Bacara turns back towards us with a self-satisfied smile. “He’s all good now,” he declares, patting Theta on the shoulder. 

I watch in disbelief as Theta spins and kicks Bacara’s feet out from under him, landing the clone on his back. _Is Bacara…?_ I sense humor from the both of them and shrug. Well, at least it looks like Theta’s feeling better. And speaking of… “Hey, _te’ina_. You ready for your duel?” 

Theta looks confused for a moment, then it clears and he turns to Ces. “Are you?” 

My sisters seem identically confused, but at least they’re following along enough to understand that a fight is about to happen. “Yes,” Ces replies with determination. 

Theta nods and approaches the ring, grabbing Regina’s lightsabers off the crate where he’d left them and heading for a group of grey-painted clones. He talks with them for a few moments, then tosses the sabers to two clones before turning back to the ring. By this point, Ahsoka and I have stepped outside, leaving Ces alone within the crates. Theta starts adjusting his lightsaber, and calls out to me as he does it. “Two things, _ta'ina._”

I blink. His pronunciation isn't perfect, but then, neither is mine above water. 

“One, _vod_ is Mando'a for sibling because Mandalorians see no point in specifying gender.”

He pauses and I nod, doing my best to commit that to memory. Theta has apparently picked up on my preference of using the native language of the person I'm talking to when it comes to nicknames. Although I might keep calling Regina _ta'ina_. I like the way it sounds. 

“Two, no Master is present.”

_Kriff, he's right. _All the Masters are in Yaim. 

“Seeing as Bacara and yourself are ranking officers, I believe the responsibility falls to you two.”

I consider that, turning towards the group of clone officers that have been hovering behind us. Bacara seems like he has a steady head on his shoulders, but if Theta's his commander, he shouldn't be refereeing the match. Master Kenobi had been our impartial mediator before. However, since he is unavailable, his clone commander would be the next best choice. The problem is, though I know the clone's name is Cody, I have no idea what he looks like. _Oh, well. I'll figure it out. _

“No offense, Commander Bacara, but I believe Commander Cody will be a better choice for an impartial referee.” I'm not actually sure what Bacara's rank is. I hope it's commander - I'm a commander, and Theta did say we were of equal rank. 

It seems I got it right, because Bacara just shrugs and turns to a clone in orange-painted armor. “Makes sense to me. Cody, guess you're up.”

_Got it._ Cody's the one with a curved scar above one eye. He shakes his head, but moves to stand across the ring from me. 

“I know nothing about these duels, Commander,” he admits. “I'm not sure I'll be of any help here.”

I shoot him a friendly grin. “Nonsense, you're _very_ important, Commander. I need you to start them.”

_And be the other adult in charge. _I refuse to be seen as the authority right now. I am in no way old enough. 

However, it seems I have no choice, at least in some matters. Commander Cody can't check Theta's lightsabers - I have to do that. His lightsaber looks like it's double-bladed - unusual, but not uncommon. I'm looking forward to seeing him use it. Ces’s saber hasn’t changed settings in the minutes since her last duel, so I don’t need to check it. 

Before I exit the ring, I ask Theta a quiet question. “Out of curiosity, what are her odds of beating you?” He’s seen her fight now, so he should have a good baseline to calculate. I also find it fascinating that he has the _ability_ to calculate odds like this. Plus, I kind of want a sneak peak of how badly my sister’s pride will be injured in the next few minutes. 

Theta’s reply is just as quiet as my question had been. “35.27%.” 

I nod, holding back a wince. Worse than Ahsoka’s odds against me. _Sorry, numa._ I hand Theta back his saber and walk outside the ring to stand across from Commander Cody. The two of us make eye contact and I give him what I hope is a confident nod. He nods back and looks between the two padawans in front of us. 

“Ready?” he calls out. 

Ces ignites her saber and takes up the same stance she’d used against Regina. Theta, on the other hand, ignites his double-bladed lightsaber in front of his face, flicking it to the side in what I recognize as a Makashi salute, the same motion I open every duel with. _Interesting._ I knew there was a reason I liked this boy. Theta then brings his saber over one shoulder so it’s just barely above his head, both hands supporting the handle. I raise my gaze to see Commander Cody looking at me again, and I nod. _They’re ready._

“Begin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> numa - "sister"; Ryl
> 
> ta'ina - "sister", literally "younger sister"; Nautila
> 
> te'ina - "brother", literally "younger brother"; Nautila
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti
> 
> vod - "sibling"; Mando'a


	15. Take One, and Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh ends up in charge...for some reason.

978 FGR

Just like last time, Ces leaps into the fight, striking at Theta from various angles and directions as she flips around him. Theta fights a lot like I do - willing to allow his opponent to be the wave against his defensive wall until he sees his chance to strike. No wonder he thought Ces wouldn’t do well - it’s like she’s dueling me. I watch as my sister goes for a lower strike, apparently having realized Theta was too good at blocking overhead strikes. Theta deflects it, then I blink and he’s suddenly holding two sabers, one trapping Ces’s blade, the other pointing in her face. 

“Solah!” I cry quickly, before my sister tries to do something stupid. She’s unlikely to, but the last thing I want is for the Masters to come back and find someone hurt. They both disengage their lightsabers and take a step back, Theta reconnecting his sabers into the double blade before putting it on his back. 

Ces’s lekku are set in surprise. “Wait. That splits in two?!” 

Theta nods, but doesn’t say yes. Instead, he says what sounds like “lek.” 

Ces blinks twice. “What?” Her lekku shift from pure surprise to more curiosity, and I know she’s asking about the word. 

I step into the ring and direct a more specific question at Theta. “Was that Mando’a?” 

Theta nods again and repeats the word. “_Lek._ Yes.” 

I grin. “Cool,” I comment, before turning my focus back to the two younger padawans in front of me. I know my sister, and I know she’ll focus on the negative over the positive. But, she did what Ahsoka forgot to do during her duel against me - she adapted to Theta’s defense. “That was a good duel.” 

Predictably, Ces frowns and I can sense her disappointment with herself. “But I lost again.” 

_Numa._ Before I can reassure her, Theta interjects. 

“Leh’s not wrong. I initially estimated that you only had a 35.27% chance of winning, but I underestimated you which almost never happens.” 

I blink. Theta _underestimated_ her? I didn’t realize that could happen, but no being’s perfect. Good for Theta for admitting it. 

“You are much better at varying your attacks and recovering from a block or missed attack than I observed with your previous duels.” 

And therein lies the skill Ces denies she has. She might always lose when it comes to fighting me or Ahsoka, but against others? She will rapidly adapt during a fight, changing her method of attack the moment she realizes it won’t get her anywhere. Hopefully, hearing it from Theta will help her internalize it. 

“However…” Theta pauses a moment before continuing. “I am able to calculate probabilities, angles, trajectories, distances, and estimate time at a level comparable to a Cerean or Siniteen. I won because I could see where you were going to be before you got there.” 

Theta’s going noticeably slower than he was earlier - noticeable to me, at least. It seems to be a speed Ces can keep up with, as she gives Theta a small nod. I have to hold back a smile, since I can read her lekku and I doubt Theta can. Ces has understood everything Theta has said, but her lekku clearly broadcast “yeah, and?” She’s used to my method of critique, where everything I say has a point to it. I’m not sure how Theta does things, but I have a feeling it’s similar. He continues, and it seems I’m right. 

“When you used cadence three, you were making jumps of equal distance at near identical trajectories. If you had varied those more, I would have had a harder time predicting where you would end up.” 

I know next to nothing about Ataru, but I watch Ces consider Theta’s critique. After a moment, I see her realize which move he’s talking about and her lekku shift to understanding as she gives Theta a grateful nod. 

“I’ll have to practice that with Master Aayla. Thank you.” 

_Good job, numa._

There are footsteps behind me, and I turn to see the Masters have emerged from behind the stacks of crates. _Oh, thank Force._ I don’t have to be in charge any more. Master Secura approaches the ring, her lekku set in an emotion I can’t quite read. 

“Padawan.” 

Disapproval? Maybe, though I could swear there’s a hint of amusement in there somewhere. 

“Did you just duel without Master supervision?” 

_Oh. Whoops._

“Um…” 

Ces is looking to me for help. Don’t do that. She’s _your_ Master, _you_ have to answer her question. Regardless of whose idea this was. Because Force help me, I think it was mine. 

“Does Leh count?” 

_No!_ I just said don’t drag me into this! Master Secura is _definitely _expressing disapproval now, and more than a little amusement. “Not quite. I will count her as supervision, however, she’s missing one important word. Care to guess what that is?” 

Ces lowers her head. “She’s not a Master.” 

Victor decides to jump in at this point, though why he does so is a mystery. “Technically, that word is present, though I doubt that Quartermaster Fixit is what you had in mind.” 

I glance over to see the Captain is grinning and hold back a sigh. Is everyone conspiring to get us in trouble? 

Theta speaks up next. “Master Secura, I don’t know what you mean, we had the appropriate supervision.” 

Theta. Theta, _te’ina,_ what are you doing? Are you in on this too? 

Master Secura raises an eyebrow at Theta. “And who was that?” 

“Leh and Ahsoka of course,” Theta replies promptly. 

_Te’ina. Te’ina,_ stop that, you’re going to get me _and_ my sister in trouble, _what are you doing?_

“In lieu of a Master’s presence, initiates or padawans may have two padawans observe.” 

The world seems to freeze for a moment, then Master Secura smiles, her lekku shifting to outright amusement. “Well, it is good to see that at least one of you remembered my lesson on dueling safety.” 

I blink, and finally register the amusement practically pouring out of the other Masters, _especially_ Master Drayhu. _Wait. She was joking?_ Well, time to act calm and composed. I’m supposed to be the emotion-sensing expert among my sisters - they would never let me live it down if they found out I had missed the joke. Luckily, it seems they were just as oblivious as I was, so I don’t feel too bad. 

“So, have you decided on who’s going next?” 

Ahsoka answers Master Secura’s question before I’ve processed it past _oh, so we aren’t in trouble?_ “I am. Leh said Ces could duel Theta first, then it would be my turn.” 

_Hádi!_

Master Secura turns to Theta, her expression expectant. Theta stares back at her for a minute, then his confusion clears and he shrugs. “I am not opposed to dueling again.” 

Ahsoka punches the air with a fist. “Yes!” 

Ces finally seems to realize that, if Ahsoka’s dueling, she needs to get out of the ring. She crosses to a clone in yellow armor I’m pretty sure is her clone commander, and Ahsoka eagerly takes her place. 

“Kenobi, would you mind repeating your role from earlier as our impartial referee?” Master Secura asks as she makes her way around the ring towards Ces. 

“Not at all,” Master Kenobi replies as he replaces Cody across from me. 

_Oh thank Force._ I step back and cast around for somewhere to sit, only to find that there is nothing but open floor between the ring and the makeshift bleachers. Before I can decide whether to stand or walk over to the bleachers and sit, Master Drayhu speaks up with an audible grin. 

“[Leh, why don’t you referee with Master Kenobi?]” 

I don’t attempt to shoot daggers at my Master, but it’s a near thing. She knows very well that I am too polite to say no. On the bright side, if I’m refereeing, I might be able to sit on one of the crates in the ring. I look across to Master Kenobi and tilt my head inquiringly. “If that’s alright with you, Master Kenobi?” 

Master Kenobi nods. “I see no reason why not. You did an excellent job with the last duel - although perhaps you’d like to start this time?” 

_I’d rather not be involved in this in any authoritorial capacity at all, but my Master has declared otherwise. _“I will start when Ahsoka and Theta are ready,” I reply, hopping up on a crate and sitting cross-legged on it. To the stars with proper protocol - I’ve been standing too long. I’m sitting. 

Ahsoka very quickly draws her lightsabers and settles into her usual stance, and I hold back a sigh. _Hádi,_ _will you slow down?_ I’m still recovering from the mental whiplash of _not_ being in trouble for running a duel while the Masters were gone. 

Theta salutes, and I see the exact moment Ahsoka realizes he uses the same form I do. Likewise, I see the moment she decides to play the same game with Theta she did with me, and the moment she thinks she can win. _Oh, this should be good._

I check once more to ensure both teens are ready, then make eye contact across the ring with Master Kenobi, who gives me an encouraging nod. “Begin,” I call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> lek - "yeah", short for elek, "yes"; Mando'a
> 
> numa - "sister"; Ryl
> 
> te'ina - "brother", literally "younger brother"; Nautila
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti


	16. Small Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it takes Ahsoka less than five minutes to find trouble Leh needs to get her out of.

978 FGR  
  


Ahsoka stays put after my call. Theta doesn’t move either, maintaining steady eye contact with my sister. After a minute and a half, the bottom of Ahsoka’s lekku twitch with impatience.

_Like I thought, hádi. _Another half minute, and Ahsoka gives up and leaps toward Theta. 

_And my job is done._ Master Kenobi is now in charge of ending this fight. _Or Theta,_ I think as I watch Ahsoka get caught with her front unguarded _again_ and Theta takes advantage of it immediately. He aims a kick at her, and my sister backflips out of the way, Theta’s boot just barely brushing her leg. I catch a flare of pain from my sister, but it’s swiftly pushed to the side as she continues blocking Theta’s strikes. 

I focus more on the emotions of the fight than the strikes themselves, sensing Ahsoka’s struggle to not let her frustration get the better of her. At one point, I sense…is that…it is. Theta’s having fun. It’s brief, but it was there. _Good for you, vod. _

Ahsoka flips over Theta, and Theta snakes out a saber to smack Ahsoka’s ankle. There is another flare of pain, and the next few moments seem to happen in slow motion. 

Ahsoka’s eyes widen, then squeeze shut as her body curls ever so slightly towards her ankle. She’s approaching the floor entirely too quickly, and she’s not making any move to land. _She’s not going to land. _The angle she’s falling at means either her head or shoulder will hit the floor first. My initial thought is to turn towards Master Kenobi, but one look at his face tells me that, for some reason, he has not seen what I have. It’s up to me. _So_ _move, Leh!_

I extend my hands, reaching for my sister in the Force to cradle her fall. For a moment, I panic, thinking I won’t be enough, that she’ll hit the ground anyway, then I shove those thoughts out of my mind. _You can do this._ Through the Force, I can sense that I’m holding Ahsoka steady, and I lower her gently to the ground. 

When I refocus on the scene in front of me, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker are at her side, worrying over her ankle the way I want to. But I know she doesn’t need yet _another_ panicked Jedi hovering over her, so I remain on my crate. I watch as the two of them fuss over her, then help her out of the ring where some blue-armored clones have brought over a crate for her to sit on. 

_Okay, I’ve waited long enough._ I hop off my crate and do my best to walk calmly over to my sister, but before I get there, I’m intercepted by Bacta and Splint, two of the medics from the 2532nd.

“Commander-” 

“Bacta, with all due respect, I need you to move,” I say, my gaze fixed on Ahsoka, with who I assume is her own medic working to treat her. I hear someone take a deep breath and look back at my medics to see they haven’t budged. 

“Commander, we know you’re worried about Commander Tano,” Splint says. “But she’s going to be fine. Kix is checking her over, and trust us when we say Kix is one of the best.” 

“Besides,” Bacta speaks up, “from what we saw, it looks like Commander Tano’s just going to have a combination of a burn and a bruise - both light. Kix will put some bacta on it, and she’ll be flipping off walls again in an hour.” 

I look between my medics and my sister for a few moments, torn. I force myself to breathe, and let go of my own worry and fear to focus on Ahsoka. The pain I’d felt from her earlier is dissipating, no longer as strong as that initial flare. Her prevalent emotion is annoyance, and I catch the medic - Kix - say something about “stay off it for the next hour.” 

“But Kix-” 

“No, Commander. You are not fighting any more duels. Medic’s orders.” 

“Don’t I outrank you?” 

A snort. “The medic outranks everyone. Now, sit.” 

I have to hold back a smile. _She’s fine._ I’m still going to worry about her, but not as much. “You’re right,” I say, turning back to Bacta and Splint. “Thank you.” 

They shrug. “Just doing our job, Commander.” 

I tilt my head. “Comforting me is part of your job?” 

“Not exactly,” Splint admits, “but Kix didn’t need two Generals and a Commander hovering over him.” 

_Point._ I shake my head good-naturedly at the pair of them, but I am distracted from responding by a clone’s carrying voice. 

“So, who do you think would win? Commander Noss, or Commander Danakar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti
> 
> vod - "sibling"; Mando'a


	17. Jatnese be te Jatnese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the question receives an answer - sort of.

978 FGR  
  


My first thought is _which Commander Danakar,_ but my brain catches up before I voice it. I fought Regina already and beat her. Theta is the one I haven’t dueled yet. 

And isn’t that the question. Theta has defeated both my sisters, but I am very much not my sisters. From the opening of his last duel, it appears he has a patient streak similar to mine. He uses at least some Makashi - like me - but there are other forms in there as well. I know I am the same. The majority of any duel I fight uses Makashi, but you can’t train under a Form III master without picking up a few moves. In addition, I’m quickly learning that Makashi is good for one-on-one duels, but not attacks by droid patrols. As such, I know my form is changing, and I accept that it is changing to keep me alive. I’m curious to see how Theta and I would do against each other. 

Ces seems to share my opinion. “Now that’s a good question. Hey, _ta’ina!_” I turn behind me to see Ces wearing one of her mischievous grins. “Your turn.” 

“Leh’s gonna win,” Ahsoka says immediately. 

I shake my head and throw a good-natured glare towards my sister. “Please, _hádi_. What makes you so sure?” 

“You always win,” Ahsoka replies simply, and I hold back another sigh. 

_What am I going to do with you._ “I thank you for your unwavering faith,” I say with as serious a voice as possible as I turn back to the ring. Theta is staring off into space, his emotions contemplative, then…excited? _Interesting._

“What do you say, _vod?_ Are you willing to do another round?” 

After a moment’s more thought, Theta grins. An actual, physical, _wicked_ grin, one that I’ve seen on Ces and Ahsoka too many times to count and one I didn’t think Theta would ever make. _Well, that proves me wrong._

Theta motions to the ring he hasn’t left. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

_Well then._ I consider glaring at Ces for getting me into this, but I know I would have wanted to answer the question regardless. I’m just lucky Theta seems as interested as I am. “Well then, _vod,_” I voice, stepping through the crates to join him in the ring, “shall we answer their question?” 

He nods. “_Bal’ban._ Indeed,” he says, following up the Mando’a word with its translation. 

I shoot him a grateful smile, then pull out my lightsaber. “Master Kenobi, as ever, on your mark.” I ignite my saber and flourish it in a Makashi salute, fighting the urge to laugh as Theta mirrors me _exactly_. Move for move, second for second. _Oh, vod…this is going to be interesting. _

I settle into my usual stance, one foot behind the other, one hand behind my back, my saber off to my right. Master Shaak Ti, if she were here, would correct me and make me raise my saber to a proper guard position. But Master Ti isn’t here, so I can do as I like. And I like letting my guard drift - it has the habit of tricking my opponents into thinking I won’t be able to defend against their strikes. As though they think I don’t have the reflexes that go with my title of Jedi. Really. 

Not that I really expect such tactics to work against Theta, but one never knows. Theta’s stance, for his part, is different from the ones he took against my sisters. He’s not holding his saber as high as he was for Ces, or as low as he was for Ahsoka. _Do I get a personalized stance? Cool. _

“Begin!” Master Kenobi’s voice echoes around the hangar, and I don’t move. Neither does Theta. Which is what I expected. Theta outlasted Ahsoka’s patience - not that that’s hard, I know, I do it all the time. Now, to see if he can outlast mine. 

We stand in the ring, eyes locked, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The hangar around us is quiet, the emotions of the watchers expectant. I take in the information, then let it go. I no longer need it. What I need to do is focus on Theta, so I can catch the impatience when it comes. 

_If it comes,_ I think after we’ve been standing for about two minutes. I’m impressed with his patience, and perfectly willing to see which of us breaks first. 

I’m distracted for a moment by what feels like someone flicking one of my lekku. A feat I know is physically impossible, as I can sense that there is no being behind me. And yet, there it is again, on a different one. After another few seconds, there it is again, on yet another. _Who in the galaxy…_

I refuse to take my eyes off Theta, and that is when I notice his thumb tapping the back half of his lightsaber, in time with the twitching of my lekku. My eyes narrow. _Theta te’ina vod Danakar…you little na’gari._ And the wicked grin flashes my way again. He knows exactly what he’s doing. And now, so do I. He’s trying to get me to move first. Well, lucky for me, Ces and Ahsoka are also fond of the little annoyances, so I am fairly confident in my ability to withstand the twitching. 

At least until he starts flicking two, then three of my lekku. _I’m not going to last._ But Force help me, I am _not_ going to move when _he_ wants me to. I’ll do it on my terms. 

I’ve been ignoring the presence of anyone outside the ring - they are unimportant for this duel - but than a voice calls from _above_ me. “Is it just whoever moves first loses?” 

Neither of us look away from the other, but I exchange a look of _you heard that too, it wasn’t just me_ with Theta. _Later,_ I promise, and I see the same promise reflected in Theta’s eyes before we return to our waiting game. 

I maintain my position for another minute, then two, before I determine I am not about to find the limit of Theta’s patience and that I, for once, get to make the first move. It’s so novel an experience I’m almost uncertain what to do. Well, I can circle while I decide. I step out with my right foot, crossing my left behind me as I circle to my right. As soon as I start moving, Theta moves as well, maintaining our starting angle as we circle around the ring. 

I complete one full circuit, edging ever closer as I plan for my first strike. Then, two steps later, I attack, aiming for the center of his torso. He blocks it easily, and I let him, disengaging without a follow through. Something about his guard seems familiar, but I can’t quite place it. I attack again, this time for a shoulder. As expected, he blocks, but now I almost recognize the pattern. I strike once more at his legs, and his flowing block confirms my suspicions. He’s using Soresu, the same form Master Trebor was a master at. 

_Grieve later, fight now,_ I remind myself as something in Theta’s stance shifts and he starts striking back. His attacks come one after another, though they feel as though they’re at half power. Is he testing me as well? _Fair._ His strikes remind me of Regina’s and Ahsoka’s, and I block them as easily as I did theirs - more so, in the case of Regina’s first strikes. A few more, then Theta backs off a step and settles back into his defensive stance from earlier. 

I’m not sure what exactly just happened - it felt oddly formal, like I was participating in a ritual I was unaware existed. But, I decide it doesn’t matter. I know what Theta can do. He knows what I can do. I am done waiting for Theta to - 

My coherent train of thought derails as Theta does what I was certain he would not, and strikes first. These are at what I would call full strength, and though my first few blocks are slower than normal, by the third and fourth I’ve settled back into the flow of my typical defenses. But I’m careful to not let myself fall into a pattern. Theta is not Ces. He is _definitely _not Ahsoka. I’m unlikely to find any obvious breaks in his defenses, which means I’ll need to create my own. And that means I’ll have to pull out techniques I usually save for fighting my Master. 

In the middle of the two of us trading strikes, I raise my off hand to Force push Theta, hopefully to get him off balance so I can _land_ a strike. I reach through the Force and _push_, except something pulls me _towards_ Theta. _Of course._

Quickly, before I can lose my own balance, I switch my intention and _pull_ Theta to me. Maybe, just maybe the change in direction will be enough. I strike towards his right shoulder and Theta blocks…with his forearm. 

I register four things in rapid succession. One, Theta’s arm is protected by grey armor, like what Master Kenobi is wearing. Two, my lightsaber is very much _not_ cutting through it, or even singeing it, which I take to mean I have _not_ landed a Mark of Contact and the duel is _not _over. Three, I catch a flash of surprise from Theta, which I take to indicate he didn’t expect that move to work. And four…Theta’s right side is unguarded. 

I disengage and strike, and Theta grabs his saber with both hands once more as he blocks, and we return to our strike-and-block, block-and-strike routine. Then Theta freezes, his saber not coming up to block where I expected it to as I strike towards his shoulder. 

Before I make contact, I force my saber to stop, employing every ounce of control Master Drayhu has been training into me in the mornings. I know Theta well enough to realize he wouldn’t stop without reason, and I don’t want to singe his clothes. To my relief, my saber stops inches from his shoulder, his clothes remaining unburned. 

The rest of the room reenters my perception in time for me to hear Master Drayhu call, “[And that is why we play ‘Don’t Hit the Wookiee!’. Well done Leh.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages
> 
> jatnese be te jatnese - "best of the best"; Mando'a
> 
> ta'ina - "sister", literally "younger sister"; Nautila
> 
> te'ina - "brother", literally "younger brother"; Nautila
> 
> na'gari - "annoyance"; Nautila
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti
> 
> vod - "sibling"; Mando'a
> 
> bal'ban - "indeed, definitely", emphatic; Mando'a


	18. Learning Something New Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh learns quite a few things. For example, the Danakars have a small problem with Basic.

978 FGR

While I’m happy to have pleased my Master, I’m still confused as to why we’ve… 

My gaze lands on Master Kenobi, one hand raised in the air. _Oh. _I guess the duel is over, although the reason for stopping still eludes me. Still, I deactivate my lightsaber, and Theta does the same before bowing, an action I reciprocate. 

“_Vor’e, _thank you,” Theta says as he straightens. “It has been too long since anyone has forced me to act on instinct. I appreciate the change of pace.” 

_I did what now? _I’m confused for a moment, then I realize what he must be referring to - I forced him to block a strike with his forearm instead of his saber. 

“You are welcome,” I reply with a smile, then I pause before asking, “How do you say that in Mando’a?” 

“_Ba’gedet’ye_,” Theta translates. 

I nod and repeat it. “_Ba’gedet’ye._” 

Theta’s comment from before had triggered a train of thought I’d been ignoring…something about armor, a strike - oh! _Had Master Kenobi stopped the duel because Theta blocked my strike with his arm?_ There is one surefire way to find out. 

I turn to Master Kenobi and ask him. “Master Kenobi, might I inquire as to why exactly you stopped the duel?”

There is a flash of confusion that quickly gives way to understanding. “Yes. Well, I wanted to check on your arm young one. You did take a lightsaber to it after all.” 

_Looks like I was right._ But really, Master Kenobi - I can tell Theta is fine, and I’m no Master. But, he is the referee for these matches, and as such is perfectly allowed to stop a match as he wishes. He did it for Ces and Regina earlier, and Ahsoka and Theta. It’s no wonder he’s more than a little cautious. 

Master Kenobi comes into the ring and Theta holds up the forearm in question without prompting. “As to why I ended the match instead of simply halting it was because I believe ten minutes is long enough.” 

I blink. _We were fighting for ten minutes? Really?_ It hadn’t felt like that long… Although, if he was counting the time Theta and I spent testing each other’s patience, then I suppose the entire duel could have been ten minutes. _But still… _“Was it really ten minutes?” 

“Nine minutes, 47.2 seconds,” Theta says with a shrug. 

_Huh._ Didn’t realize Theta kept track of time that well, but it makes sense. 

“Though we were only actively dueling for about 3 minutes 56.8 seconds.” 

That feels accurate…and means our active duel lasted twice as long as an average lightsaber duel. “Huh.” 

Master Kenobi examines Theta’s arm and blinks, his confusion returning. “That’s odd.” 

“_Beskar._” 

_Say what now._

Master Kenobi seems to understand, then his expression morphs to one of surprise. “How do you have beskar?” 

There is a clang of boots to one side, and I turn towards it as a voice says, “simple.”

I register the figure walking towards us and have to restrain the flood of emotion it releases. _Regina!_

“Our mother is Mandalorian. She sent us beskar boots, greaves, and vambraces.” Regina turns to me, leaving Master Kenobi only _slightly_ less confused than before, and gives me a small wave. “_Su’cuy._” 

I assume that means hello, but rapidly move on to more important things. What I really, _really_ want to do is tackle Regina to the ground in a hug, but I’m supposed to be the mature one. So… I tackle her in a hug. Not to the ground, but hard enough to release all the pent-up worry I’d been ignoring since she entered Yaim_,_ before quickly releasing her and spinning her in a circle to check for injuries. I find none - not that I expected to - and bring her to a stop facing me. “_Ta’ina, _are you okay?” 

Regina smiles at me, and I relax minutely. If she can smile, it’s not too bad. “Not hurt,” she says with a shrug. “Though I will be spending every hour of daylight with Master Windu until my next deployment.” 

I nod and let the rest of my stress drain out of me as I smile in relief. “I’m just happy to know you’re okay.” 

“Wait, Regina’s back?” I hear Ahsoka ask behind me. “Do I get to duel her now?” 

I turn towards my sister to shoot her an _are you serious_ look, but one of the blue armored clones beats me to a verbal reprimand - probably Kix. “Commander, when I told you no more duels today, I meant no. More. Duels.” 

“But-” 

“No. _More._” 

Ahsoka is pouting, but I agree with Kix. She’s not dueling again, and I have a feeling Regina isn’t either. My suspicion is confirmed by Regina’s next words. 

“Sorry, Ahsoka. Master Windu says I can’t duel anymore today either.” 

_Huh._ Her voice came from one side, not behind me like I expected… I glance over to see she’s leaning around me to enter Ahsoka’s line of sight. She notices my look and returns it with a little smile and wave before straightening. _What have I gotten myself into?_

I’m still facing Ahsoka when I hear Regina say something behind me. “_Ke’akaanir ni!_” 

I spin, my lekku flaring out behind me, to see Regina pointing at her brother, some of her usual excitement in the air around her. Did she insult him? Congratulate him? I’m fairly certain it was Mando’a, but beyond that, I have no idea what she said. _Well,_ _I can always ask._

“_Ta’ina,_ what did you just say?” 

There’s a pause, then Regina replies in the most innocent voice I have ever heard. “Fight me.” 

My eyes narrow at her back. “Regina _ta’ina vod _Danakar, what did you _just say_ you were _forbidden_ from doing?” 

Regina turns quickly towards me, and I catch a flare of indignation before she raises a finger between us in a gesture I’m familiar with from arguments with Ces and Ahsoka. It means “yes I see your point, but have you considered…” I usually am never fond of what follows. 

“I have been forbidden from _kad’au,_ _lightsaber_ duels. Not fighting.” 

I was right. I don’t like it. I tilt my head and fold my arms in the best disapproving stance I can manage. “I fail to see the difference.” 

Regina’s explanation comes with a grin. “Easy. No lightsabers.” 

I blink. _Huh._ That option honestly never crossed my mind. I guess hand-to-hand combat carries less danger of injury, but I didn’t think many Jedi were trained in it. Master Trebor was, but he had decided against training me the same way. I learned all his stretches, but none of the moves - he thought I wouldn’t need it. _Jokes on you, Master. The galaxy’s at war._

I pull my swiftly darkening thoughts back to the present and give Regina a shrug as I try to allow her excitement to chase them away. “Well, then.” I peer around Regina to meet Theta’s eyes. “What does your brother think?” 

Theta in turn looks towards his commander. “Bacara.” 

“Yes?” 

“Hold this for me will you?” he asks, holding up his lightsaber. 

“Of course,” Bacara replies with a nod. 

Theta tosses it to him, then turns back to Regina. “_Ke’tsikador trattok’or, vod’ika_.” 

_What did he just say?_

Regina fires back in response, her indignation clear. “I’m older than you!!” 

“But you’re shorter,” Theta says calmly. 

I don’t want to interrupt their sibling…thing, given that they are siblings more than Ces, Ahsoka and I are, and besides, I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t at least a little entertaining, and doing a _very_ good job of getting rid of my earlier melancholy. So, I quietly make my way over to Captain Victor, who has been watching a little off to one side, in search of the only other being in the room I _know_ speaks Mando’a. 

“But I’m _six_ minutes older than you!” 

“So?” 

“_So,_ those six minutes of blissful separation made me wise beyond our years. You never had that so you’re behind in the game.” 

“Captain, what did he say?” 

Victor’s reply is quick and quiet, below Theta and Regina’s continued argument. “Short translation, ‘prepare to lose, little sister’.” 

I nod. Now Regina’s responses make more sense. I am suddenly grateful I am three years older than Ces and four years older than Ahsoka. My authority, when I choose to wield it, is never in doubt. 

I turn my attention back to the twins to see they’ve taken up ready stances in the ring…that I have yet to leave. “_Chekar,_” I say, tapping my captain on one shoulder, “we should probably leave the ring.” 

“Agreed, _Al’verdika._” 

The two of us make our exit, but I can sense Victor is still _very_ interested in the fight about to take place. I hide a smile, then hear Master Mundi call out to the twins. 

“Danakar.” 

“Yes, Master Mundi?” They are perfectly in sync in a way Ces and Ahsoka try to emulate and usually fail to achieve. 

“When you spar with Commander Bacara and Commander Wolffe, do you wear your armor?” 

Their locked gaze moves to the arm guards and other armor they’re still wearing, and I get the impression they’re both going _oh._ Their reply is again in sync. “No, Master Mundi.” They both turn and begin removing their armor. A few of the clones chuckle, but my attention is drawn to Regina. 

Her emotions are spiraling towards self-loathing and fear, but almost as soon as I sense it, Theta’s calm seems to reach out to her, and Regina reaches back, her emotions…relaxing, is the only word I can think of. They finish taking off their armor and turn back to face each other with an identical nod. 

Master Plo Koon speaks up to my left, his gaze fixed on Master Mundi. “Well, I don’t know about you, Master Mundi, but I, for one, do not know enough about martial combat to properly referee this match.” 

“I’m afraid I am no better, Master Plo.” 

I take a moment to be confused, but it makes sense after a moment. As I’d recognized earlier, Jedi are not typically trained in hand-to-hand combat. Which might be a blind spot in our training, but it hasn’t bit us yet. 

“So, who shall we have referee?” Master Mundi continues. “Neither Skywalker, Kenobi, Secura, nor Drayhu are in any better position.” 

Master Secura speaks up from further around the ring. “Then perhaps we have the clones referee? Commander Bly.” 

Commander Bly steps forward, and Master Drayhu speaks up. “[Victor, you can be the second referee.]” 

I sense excitement from my captain as he nods. “Understood General.” He then turns to Commander Bly and gets down to business. “What ruleset? First hit landed? First to knockdown? Surrender?” 

Regina interrupts Victor’s list of suggestions with a raised hand. “Captain?” 

“Yes, Commander Regina?” 

I sense humor from Regina as she asks her question. “What’s surrender?” She over-pronounces the word, and I sense amusement from Theta to match his twin. That’s all I need to understand the two of them aren’t seriously asking for a definition, and that neither of them intend to surrender. 

Victor’s gaze is unamused, and he directs his attention back to Commander Bly. “So first hit landed or knockdown?” 

Theta speaks up at that point. “It’ll have to be knockdown. We land hits all the time.” 

So they’ve done this before, at least. That does soothe any remaining nervousness I have about Theta and Regina fighting. But only partially. 

Victor and Commander Bly exchange nods and move to opposite sides of the circle of crates, and Theta and Regina slip into ready stances. I take a moment to try and puzzle out their stances, the purposes behind the placement of their hands and feet, but before I get very far, Commander Bly’s voice splits the air. “BEGIN!” 

Regina immediately rushes at her brother, and I can’t tell if she lands a hit or not as she reaches the crates behind him and jumps. Their fight becomes a whirlwind of blows, blocks, twists, and grapples, and I can’t tell who, if either of them, has the upper hand. After one exchange, the two separate briefly, Regina coughing and Theta holding one side. The next time the two of them connect, they exchange a few blows, then the next thing I know, Theta is flat on his back with Regina crouching on top of him. 

“_Ke’gev…_So-law!_”_

I’m not sure what Victor says first, but the second word is mostly recognizable at least. And judging from the fact that Regina immediately gets off her brother, she understood whatever it was my captain said. _Mando’a, maybe?_

Regina leans over Theta and says something to him that sounds like a question. _“Vod, tion gar oyayc ra kyrayc?” _Theta replies, but I only hear what Regina says. _“Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni.”_ I can sense their amusement, then Regina looks over at me. “I asked him, ‘sibling, are you alive or dead’ to which he replied ‘dead’.”

Ah. I’m getting a language lesson. Perfect. Then I process what Regina is translating. _Wait, what?_

“My response means, well, _colloquially_, it encourages them to take a long rest…” 

I have a feeling I’m not going to like the next few words out of her mouth. I tilt my head to one side, crossing my arms over my chest.

“_Literally,_ it means ‘you’re no use to me dead’.”

I was right. Again. _Regina ta’ina, why are you like this._ Although, to be fair… I look over at Ces and Ahsoka, then back at Regina and Theta, from one set of siblings to the other. And given the petty arguments my _numa_ and _hádi_ have gotten into, just today… I sigh. “I expect nothing less of siblings.” I nod at Regina with a small smile. “Thank you.” 

She nods and replies. “_Ba’gedet’ye._” 

If I remember correctly, that means ‘you’re welcome’. I think. I’m going to need to track down Regina, Theta, and Victor after today and ask them to write down whatever words or phrases they’ve been using. My memory is good, but it’s not _that_ good. 

A couple medics head over to check on Theta and Regina, and I have to stop myself from checking them over myself. _They’re fine. They’ve done this kind of thing before. They’re **fine**. _Plus, I have a feeling if I try to check on either Regina or Theta, Bacta and Splint will grab me by the arm and steer me away to let the medics do their job. I have learned my lesson in that regard - for now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> ta'ina - "sister", lit. "little sister"; Nautila
> 
> vod - "sibling"; Mando'a
> 
> chekar - "stab with a small blade, shiv"; Mando'a
> 
> al'verdika - "little commander"; Mando'a
> 
> ke'gev - "stop"; Mando'a
> 
> numa - "sister"; Ryl
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti


	19. Make New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leh, among other things, gets a much-needed nap.

978 FGR

Regina and Theta end up in a medbay for an hour before the medics are willing to clear them. In that hour, my body lets me know just how much activity I’ve put it through in the last twenty-four or so standard hours. I helped Master Sinube chase someone through the lower levels of Coruscant, reunited with my _numa_ and _hádi_, watched my Master lay Anakin Skywalker out on his back in less than ten seconds, dueled Ahsoka, dueled Regina, watched the cyclone that were Regina’s duels against Ces and Ahsoka, refereed some duels, dueled _Theta,_ and adopted two more siblings. It has been a day of ups and downs and sideways spins, and I don’t think I know what exactly I’m running on anymore. 

I stand with my sisters and watch the clones work together to dismantle the stands they had made, then Ces speaks up. “Didn’t you say something about a holovid night?” 

I blink. _I said what._

Ahsoka perks up at that. “Yeah! Oh, that would be amazing. But, what would we watch?” 

_Oh. Right._ “Regina managed to get recordings of a couple of the fights, and offered to share them.” 

“How in the galaxy did she manage _that?_” Ces asks, her lekku set in surprise. 

I shrug. “You’ll have to ask her when she gets out of the medbay. Personally, I need a nap.” 

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow at me. “A nap? Really, _ta’ina?_” 

I sigh. “_Hádi_, before this, I was running around the Coruscant underworld. I just dueled you, Theta, and Regina. It has been a long day, so yes. I need a nap.” My sisters exchange looks, but I turn to leave before they can say anything. “One of you two talk to Theta and Regina once they’re released, get their contact information. I’ll comm you two when I wake up.” 

And with that, I return to the Temple, where I take my second shower of the day and collapse onto my bed. When my eyes open, the room is pitch black and my stomach is reminding me that I missed some meal recently. It’s definitely the middle of the night cycle, which means the kitchens are definitely closed. Luckily for me, I still have a few nutribars left over from when I was Master Trebor’s padawan and would be up until odd hours studying various Senatorial crests, customs, and names. _Now, where did I put them…_ Ten minutes later, I’ve managed to find and unwrap one, finish it, and crawl back into my bed. Before I know it, I’ve fallen back asleep. 

The next time I wake, only a small bit of sunlight is visible through my window…and I can’t tell if the sun is rising or setting. _Oops._ I watch the Coruscant skyline for a bit, but sunrises and sunsets on this planet look the same, I swear. After half an hour where I can’t tell if I slept for six hours or eighteen, I decide to just get up because regardless of which option, I’ve been asleep long enough that I need to get up and _do_ something. So, I reluctantly roll out of bed and get dressed for the day before heading out to find breakfast. Afterwards, I spend some time half-heartedly trying to locate Master Drayhu before giving up and heading to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to do...something. Meditate? Go swimming? I have no idea what I wanted to do, and as it turns out, it really didn’t matter. I’m ambushed almost as soon as I enter. 

“_Ta’ina._” 

I do _not_ jump. I don’t. I turn slowly to face my _numa_, making sure my lekku display my displeasure with being surprised. “Yes, _numa_?” 

“Didn’t you say you were going to comm us after your nap?” 

Oh, _kriff._ I did say that, didn’t I? And it is now… I do some quick math and hide a wince. Yeah. That’s a bigger number than it should be. “_Numa,_ in my defense, I woke up in the middle of the night cycle, ate something, and woke up at dawn.” Breakfast had helped me figure out that the sun had been rising - I just didn’t stick around my window long enough to see the difference. 

Ces looks slightly placated, but not by much, going by her crossed arms and still-tense lekku. “And since dawn?” 

I don’t have an answer for that, I really don’t. And I don’t want to admit that I forgot… _So, time for a subject change._ “How are Regina and Theta?” 

Ces is not amused, but she lets it slide in favor of answering my question. “They’re fine. They got released maybe an hour after you left. Ahsoka managed to get Regina’s contact information, but no one was able to get Theta’s - he left too fast. Ahsoka and I are looking for him, but we’ve had no luck so far.” She glances down at the ground, and when she looks back at me, her eyes have narrowed, but there’s something almost vulnerable behind the annoyance. “We were also looking for _you._” 

And I am more than capable of reading between the lines of those emotions. I’d said I would comm, then fell asleep for a lot longer than I normally do. Which would have been bad enough under normal circumstances, but I’m also forcibly reminded - we are at war. Many things previously thought to be impossible suddenly become possibilities. I can think of more than a few worries that would spring to mind if Ces or Ahsoka failed to check in when they said they would, ranging from death to unexpected deployment. I force a smile. “Well, you found me, _numa_. What now?” 

My little sister huffs out a sigh, but she’s smiling now too as she pulls out her comm. “_Hádi,_ I found our _ta’ina._ She was asleep.” 

Ahsoka’s disbelieving voice comes through my sister’s comm. “All night?” 

“That’s when one normally sleeps, _hádi,_” I remind her, and I hear my sister huff out a sigh. 

“Well, where are you two now?” 

Ces describes the section of the Room of a Thousand Fountains we’re in, and within ten minutes Ahsoka has joined us on the grass. The three of us talk about everything and nothing, the things we’d forgotten to mention the previous day, the things we’d noticed _during_ the previous day that we wanted to mention now. And eventually, the conversation circles around to the two padawans we’d met yesterday. 

Ces is the one to ask the question. “So, _ta’ina_,” she says with a grin, “do we have two new siblings?” 

I go to deny it immediately, then my gaze lands on the woven bands I’d made for my two sisters, and I know my answer. “Not yet.” I watch as Ahsoka and Ces exchange raised eyebrows, but ignore their antics for now and direct our conversation back to something I _can _answer. “You mentioned you were looking for Theta?” 

My _numa_ and _hádi_ exchange glances again, and Ahsoka is the one to answer. “Yeah. We couldn’t get his comm info.” 

I nod. “Well, do you know where Master Mundi is?” 

The two of them blink in equal confusion. “Why would Master Mundi know where he is?” 

I look at them for a moment, silently asking the Force how I could have siblings this unobservant, then answer. “Because Theta is Master Mundi’s padawan learner.” 

I watch as both of them let out an “oh,” and I manage to restrain a smile. Ces is the one to answer my question. “No. I don’t know where Master Mundi is.” 

I nod. “Okay. So, plan _cresh_ then?” 

I don’t wait for either of my sisters to answer as I close my eyes and reach into the Force, searching for the calm, steady presence I associate with Theta Danakar. It takes me a while - I’m not familiar with him the way I am with Ces and Ahsoka - but eventually I locate him. He’s in one of the sparring rooms with a being that radiates excitement - Regina, possibly? I don’t tell him to come to us - he’s not Ahsoka, I have no guarantee he’ll understand what I mean. Instead, I maintain my sense of him, almost like I have a finger on one of his shoulders, and open my eyes to find Ces and Ahsoka playing some kind of strategy game with their fingers. 

“I found Theta,” I announce. 

Both of them drop their hands and look over at me with matching looks of disbelief. Ces’s expression clears first and she nods. “Right. I forgot you do that.” 

“Do what?” I ask with a grin as I stand. I don’t wait for an answer, mostly because I know all it will consist of is rolled eyes. “Now, are you two coming with me, or am I wandering through this Temple by myself again?” 

Turns out, the end result is the same regardless of how my sisters answer. They accompany me through a few wrong turns - I don’t know who designed this Temple, but it is a _maze_ \- then Ahsoka receives a holocall from Master Kenobi, informing her that she’s due to meet him for lunch, then training to prepare for their next deployment. We tease her slightly about whether she’s sure Master Kenobi isn’t her master as opposed to Master Skywalker, then my _hádi _takes her leave. 

Ces is the next one to receive a call from Master Secura, reminding Ces that she received some very good advice yesterday and _you did tell me you wanted to work on it, remember?_ I watch as my _numa_ very carefully avoids swearing, and agrees to meet Master Secura in one of the training rooms. So, by the time I finally find Theta, my trio has left me solo. 

As I enter the room, I watch Theta fall on his side onto one of the mats, Regina landing on her feet a short distance from Theta’s head. Regina asks him something in Mando’a, and Theta nods, repeating the same word and adding one as he sits up. “That was better.” 

“So, what was the disagreement this time?” I ask with a smile, figuring now is a safe time to interrupt their training session. I don’t actually think the two of them were fighting because of an argument, but honestly, where’s the fun in saying so? 

Regina spins around to face me, and I can sense the spike in her excitement. She shrugs as she replies. “I got lucky with my takedown during our match and had other, more effective options.” 

I nod. “Well, from my perspective, that looked rather effective. But, I was looking for Theta.” As much as I would love to start a conversation with Regina, I don’t want to get sidetracked before I get Theta’s contact information. 

Theta stands with some effort, and says in the dry tone I’m fond of using with my siblings, “Well, I do not know what could have possessed you to do such a thing but you’ve found me.” 

I smirk at Theta’s remark and reply with the same dry tone. “Because you left the hangar bay without letting either of my sisters get your contact information.” 

Theta blinks a few times before responding to that. “Why would they want that?” 

_Te’ina you cannot be serious._ “Technically _I_ wanted your contact information, but at the time you were still in the medbay, and I wanted a nap more.” 

“But why did _you_ want it?” 

I blink. _Do I have to…I think I do. _I need to actually spell this out for him. Which was not something I thought I would have to do when I woke up this morning. I have to tell this padawan, in words, that I want to be his friend. 

Regina seems to beat me to it, as she says a pair of sentences in Mando’a with more than a hint of frustration. “Theta, _gar cuyi ori’utreekov_. Leh _copaani cuyir gar burc’ya_.” 

Theta replies with more Mando'a, and I know I’ll likely need to wait until they finish their conversation - argument really, from the tone - for translations. “_Bid ashnar rukyr’amur kaysh mirshe_?” 

Regina lets out a long-suffering sigh. “There are _going_ to be beings who want to be your friend.” 

I blink again. Okay. So this is more than me needing to spell this out to him, this is flat out denial. I’ll admit, that’s not something I’m used to encountering. “Theta,” I say firmly, making sure there is no hesitation present in my voice. I will not give him anything to argue back with. “Yes. I want to be your friend. So yes, I want your contact information. So I can _contact_ you.” 

Theta looks at me for a moment, and I can sense his disbelief before it turns into dismissive acceptance and he shrugs. He walks over to me, takes my wrist with my comm on it and types in what I assume is his contact information. _Cool. _That was a little more complicated than I thought it would be, but my first question has been answered. The second question had been thought into existence on the way over, regarding if we were to have a holovid night. 

I thank Theta, then turn to Regina. “You mentioned you had holo recordings. What of, exactly?” 

Regina gives me a mischievous smile reminiscent of some feline predatory species. “_Everything._” 

I return her grin. “Excellent. Then I will leave the choice of what to watch up to you.” I look between the two siblings. “Is tonight too soon?”

I sense Regina’s excitement as she shares a look with her twin, then she turns back to me and shakes her head. “Not at all. Where are we meeting, who’s coming, and who’s in charge of bringing snacks?” She counts off the questions on her fingers as she goes, and I take a moment to answer. 

I suggest we meet in one of the classrooms at sundown, when it will almost certainly be empty. As for who’s coming… I shrug. “Ces and Ahsoka will definitely be joining us, and you two are welcome to bring other beings if you’d like. For snacks…” I consider that for a moment. “I think it would work best if we all agreed to bring our own, but be prepared to share.” 

Regina raises her arms over her head and lets out a cheer in Mando’a before wincing and slowly lowering them back down. “I’m gonna go shower. _Ni daworyc_, _bal ni cuyi kada dola lo ner manda._” 

I blink, then cross my arms and tilt my head. “I’m almost scared to ask what that last sentence means.” 

Regina comes over and lays a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, _ori’vod._ I’ll make sure Theta gives you lessons.” 

I can’t hide my grin. Excellent! I get to learn another language. 

Theta speaks up at that point, his tone slightly annoyed. “Do not volunteer me for things.” 

Regina rolls her eyes at her brother and shoots him a _look._ “Don’t act like you don’t want to.” Theta replies to her in Mando’a as he turns to roll up the mat, and Regina turns back to me with a too-innocent smile. “That’s a yes.” 

I shake my head at their antics, but can't keep the smile off my face. I'm looking forward to learning their language, if for no reason other than being able to understand the rest of their banter. 

“See you tonight!” Regina calls as she literally skips over to the door to pick up her boots and armor. She waves, then continues skipping out the door and down the hallway, judging by the echoing of her boots. 

I look over at Theta, the remaining edge of my smile playing on my face. “I get the feeling allowing her to hang out with my other two siblings will either be terrible, or hilarious.” 

Theta doesn’t answer me immediately, instead focusing on finishing rolling up the mat he and Regina had been using. When he does answer, it’s in his usual manner. “I do not have enough relevant data to provide you with an accurate estimate at this time.” 

Which is fair, and I tell him as much. “With any luck, we’ll both find out tonight.” And with that, I bid him farewell and take my leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages:
> 
> numa - "sister"; Ryl
> 
> hádi - "sister"; Togruti
> 
> ta'ina - "sister, lit. younger sister"; Nautila
> 
> te'ina - "brother, lit. younger brother"; Nautila
> 
> There was a bunch of Mando'a thrown around in this chapter, but since Leh doesn't know what any of it means yet, I will not be translating it. (We're getting there, though! Promise!)


	20. But Keep the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the other beings Leh considers family.

978 FGR  
  


I leave the training room grinning. I’m looking forward to tonight. Unfortunately, it’s almost a whole day away, and both my other siblings are busy training. So, what to do… 

I pause and think for a moment. I did visit my home planet recently, and since I was out on deployment, I’ve missed more than a few of Kit’s language lessons with my fellow Nautolans. _To the creche, then._

I find Tra’cor Clan first, and easily receive permission from the crechemaster to take Khekxe swimming. I find Thranta Clan next, and receive the same permission regarding Zatt, making sure to wave hello to Gungi before we head out. From what I’ve heard, the other Nautolan Jedi are out of the Temple, either on a mission or deployed. 

Zatt and Khekxe are two of the many Nautolan Jedi I’ve met during Kit’s language lessons over the years, and the two I’ve bonded with the closest. Zatt is the older of the two, almost ten years younger than I am which makes him nine. Khekxe is the younger - well, young_est._ At five standard years old, he is the youngest Nautolan at the Jedi Temple, which makes him the baby. And also makes him mine. Just as I claimed Ces and Ahsoka as sisters from the first moment I saw them, I claimed Khekxe the second he was brought to the Temple. Literally the second - Master Trebor actually allowed me to be present when Kit returned from Glee Anselm. I’m certain he regretted his decision with the numerous times I pestered him to let me visit Khekxe in his creche, and am mostly certain that’s what got me assigned to be a teacher’s assistant in the last two years before the battle of Geonosis. 

The three of us head to the same pool we use for language lessons, Zatt and Khekxe racing each other down the hallways as I pretend I’m not racing after them. I’m not sure who I’m fooling, but it’s more for appearance’s sake than anything else. Someone has to at least _act_ like an adult. Although to call where we’re going a pool is slightly misleading. A more accurate description would be a large underwater room. The top appears similar to a pool - tiled with a couple ladders going down into the water. It’s what’s under the water that makes it different from a normal pool. The bottom extends down, down, and down, providing an excellent environment for underwater shenanigans. Or meetings, which is what Kit usually uses it for. But not today. Today, we’re having fun.

Once we reach the pool, we slide out of our robes until all we’re wearing is the skintight layer we wear for swimming, and jump in. We make a competition out of who can make the biggest splash, then sink to the bottom to talk. 

“I totally had the biggest splash!” Khekxe exclaims. 

Zatt snorts, but I taste his amusement. “Khekxe, you’re the smallest. Logically, you can’t possibly-” 

I quickly cut Zatt off, partially to spare Khekxe’s feelings, but more because I can never resist an opportunity to spread mischief with these two. “Yes Zatt, Khekxe’s the smallest. Logically, that means he made the biggest splash!” 

Zatt gives me a look that says he knows I’m messing with him, but is still trying to figure out what ‘logic’ I used to make that conclusion. Khekxe, on the other hand, spins around in the water and sticks his tongue out at Zatt. I flick my lekku at both of them, then grin as I dart over and tap Zatt on the shoulder. 

“You’re it!”

“Leh!” 

Zatt’s complaints last only a moment as he chases after me before switching targets when Khekxe strays too close. Khekxe is tagged next, and he determinedly comes after me. I lead him in loops and spins, making sure to stay far enough ahead of him that I don’t get tagged, while staying close enough that he believes he _might_ catch me if he swims a little faster. Eventually, I’m caught because of deviousness I had not expected. In one of my loops, I lose sight of Khekxe for only a moment. When I glance back, I see him still following close behind me. I don’t know where Zatt is - until the youngling slides past me, jabbing my shoulder. I can taste his excitement as he calls out “you’re it!” before darting away with Khekxe towards the far end of the pool. I take a moment to catch my breath and appreciate their trickery, then I take off, intent on my revenge. 

We continue like this for a while, stopping when Khekxe starts getting tired to just sit on the bottom of the pool and talk. I ask about their lessons and they reply with excitement, telling me all about the planets and languages and techniques they’re learning. Zatt in particular is excited by the lightsaber katas he’s been learning as he prepares for his Gathering. That, of course, sparks a comment from Khekxe of why he can’t have a lightsaber, and I reply that if he had a lightsaber, it would be as big as he is, and what is the point of that? We share a laugh, then Zatt turns the conversation on me, asking what I’ve been learning. And I have many topics I could share, but only one jumps out at me as ‘perfect’. 

“Did I tell you I went to Glee Anselm?” 

Their faces seem to light up as they both chorus “no!” I laugh and tell them all about the three days I spent on our home planet, about the food, the city, the culture, everything Kit tries to tell us in our lessons but is so different when you experience it yourself. 

I don’t know how long we spend talking, but suddenly I can hear a beeping coming from the surface. Zatt glances over at me, his confusion wafting through the water, and I shrug as I gesture for us to surface. I try to hide my nervousness, but it turns out to be unwarranted. The beeping is my alarm reminding me that I told Regina I’d meet her at sundown - half an hour from now. 

“What’s that for?” Khekxe asks.

Zatt speaks up immediately with a put-upon exasperated tone. “Well, Khekxe, that is what we call a _comlink._ Comm for short. We use them to communicate with other beings elsewhere in the galaxy, and, as you can see, this one has been integrated into the gauntlet of our _kaiha’na,_ likely to make sure she doesn’t-” 

“Zatt.” 

Zatt stops in his long-winded explanation and looks up at me. “Yes?” 

I just give him a look that says _that’s not what my nohino’hi meant and you know it_ before turning to Khekxe. “The alarm is because I have a meeting in half an hour.” 

Khekxe blinks. “Oh.” He looks down, then back up at me. “Does this mean we have to go back to our clans?” 

I go to respond, then stop. This is less of a meeting and more of a get-together with friends. My sisters are coming, and there’s really no reason why my cousins can’t join us as well. “No,” I finally reply, “it doesn’t. Do you two want to come with me?” 

“But, your meeting-” Zatt says, and I crouch down to cut him off. 

“I’ll let you know a little secret.” I lower my voice as I continue. “We’re having a holovid night, about _lightsaber_ duels.” 

Zatt’s eyes light up. “Wow! And, you’re sure we can come?” 

I smile. “You think I’d let you two go back to your clans _this_ quickly? _Kaiha’na,_ it’s like you don’t know me at _all!_” Zatt and Khekxe both shove at me for my sarcasm, and I let them push me over, turning my backwards fall into a roll and shaking out water from my lekku. “Now, come on. We need to dry off before we go.” 

As we gather our things, I notice Zatt has gone quiet. He’s usually quiet, but this feels different, so I ask. His reply is hesitant. “It’s just…my clanmates and I were going to hang out tonight. And, I still want to spend time with you, but…” 

He trails off, and I take a moment before realizing the obvious solution. “Why don’t we invite them to come with us?” 

And just like that, Zatt’s bouncing around again. “Really? You don’t mind?” 

“Of course not, _kaihana’ina_!” I reply. “You should want to spend time with your clanmates.” Force knows I don’t spend enough time with my clanmates anymore. Maybe I should do something about that. “Were you going to meet in a specific spot?” When Zatt nods, I smile. “Then lead the way, _kaiha’na._”

Zatt, Khekxe, and I weave our way through the Temple halls to where Zatt was planning to meet up with his clan. On the way, I ask Khekxe if he wants to invite his clan as well, but he shakes his head. 

“No, I want to stay with you!” 

I laugh. _He’ll change in a few years._ Zatt pulls me along until we round a corner and I see a group of younglings I recognize. 

Zatt sticks up his free hand in the air and waves. “Hey guys!” 

The younglings wave back, and Zatt drops my hand as we get close. Before he can say anything, the Rodian speaks up. “Zatt, I thought we were hanging out together tonight.” 

“Yeah,” the human boy agrees. “What’re these two doing here?” 

Before I can answer, I catch excitement and see Gungi throw a hand up in greeting. “[Padawan Noss!]” 

I grin. “Gungi! Good to see you again!” 

There’s a flash of understanding, then the Tholothian makes the corresponding sound. “Oh, Master Drayhu’s padawan!” 

I shoot Zatt a questioning look and he explains. “Master Drayhu comes by every so often so we can practice our Shyriiwook.” 

I nod and turn back to Thranta Clan at large. “Yes, I am Master Drayhu’s padawan learner, Leh Noss. And Zatt has a suggestion for what you can do with your free evening.” 

Zatt throws me a dirty look that I ignore as I turn him back to his clanmates. He takes a second, then speaks up, one hand trying to tug on one of his lekku. I gently chase his hand away as he speaks. “Leh is having a holovid night, and she’s invited us.” 

There's a pause as Thranta Clan glances at each other, and I’d be nervous if I couldn’t taste the growing excitement. “A holovid night? What kind of holovid?” 

The question comes from the Tholothian female, and I smile as I answer. “The best kind of holovid,” I tell her. “Lightsaber duels.” More excitement, and I know the group has made their decision, even if they haven’t verbally said anything along those lines. The advantage of being skilled at sensing emotions. 

“When is it?” the Rodian asks. 

I make a show of checking my chronometer before answering. “In twenty minutes.” I look back at the group and tilt my head to one side, doing my best to keep the mischievous grin off my face. “Are you, by any chance, interested in joining us?” 

Gungi is the one to answer for the group, with a very passionate “[YES!]”, and now I smile. “Then if you would all follow me, I will lead you to my holovid night.” 

Zatt introduces the rest of his clanmates, and I’m finally able to put names to the other four faces. The energetic Tholothian is named Katooni, the more reserved Rodian is Ganodi, the outspoken human is Petro, and the quiet Ithorian is named Byph. To my embarrassment, Ithorese is not one of the languages I’ve learned in my years as a Jedi, and I am forced to rely on Zatt to translate any replies Byph makes to my questions. Byph is quick to reassure me that he doesn’t mind, and Zatt informs me Byph usually keeps to himself anyway.

I end up with a trail of younglings behind me as I weave my way through the Temple halls, and like any good padawan entrusted with a group of younglings, I perform frequent headcounts to make sure I don’t accidentally lose someone. 

I’m on my eighth check when I realize I’ve actually _gained_ someone. “Let’s see…Khekxe and Zatt are two, four, six, eight…wait, eight?” I count again and come up with the same number, then go through the younglings one by one until I find my extra youngling. They’re small, appearing similar in age to Khekxe, with similar blue skin…wait. I know this youngling. I pluck her out of the line where she’d been partially hidden behind Gungi and look down at her with an amused expression. “Hello, Risoh.” 

The Clawdite youngling looks back up at me, trying for an innocent grin. She fails, and I have to hold back my chuckle. “Padawan Noss. Hi.” 

I cross my arms over my chest and tilt my head to one side. If she’s using titles, then so will I. For the moment. “Initiate Lyr. What exactly are you doing here?” 

“I followed you.” 

I expected nothing less. Risoh is in Katarn Clan, known for training its younglings in stealth. Not so helpful when one is trying to keep all those younglings in the same room. I’ve interacted with Katarn Clan multiple times - they were one of the clans I was assigned to as a teacher’s assistant. Likely because I never lost patience when one of the younglings suddenly vanished from view. I am familiar with Risoh, and she is familiar with me. I just didn’t realize she was familiar enough with me to follow me through the Temple halls for Force knows how long. 

“Risoh,” I say, dropping titles. I’ve never been fond of them, especially from the younglings. “Does your crechemaster know where you are?” The fact that her answer is not immediate is an answer in and of itself. “Uh-huh.” _Got it._ “One moment, younglings,” I say to the rest of the group, all of whom are looking at Risoh with some degree of curiosity. 

I turn partially away from the group and contact Risoh’s crechemaster. I’ve had to do this often enough in the past that I have her contact information memorized. When she answers, she appears more than a little distracted. Which, if she’s noticed Risoh is missing, is completely understandable. _“Hello? I’m afraid I’m a little busy at the moment, if you could call back later-”_

“Master Zardorra,” I interrupt gently, “are you missing a student by any chance?” 

The Togruta Jedi Master pauses and finally looks at me, then takes a second to recognize me. _“Padawan Noss. Do I want to know why you’re asking that question?”_

I smile. “I picked up a Clawdite on my way through the Temple. Do you want her back, or can I keep her for a bit?” 

Master Zardorra lets out a sigh, then appears to think for a moment. _“What are you planning on doing?”_

“I’m meeting some friends for a holovid night,” I tell her. “We dueled each other yesterday and my friend Regina put together a highlight reel from the day. A couple other younglings are joining us - the entirety of Thranta Clan, and Khekxe from Tra’cor Clan. She wouldn’t be the youngest.” 

After a moment, Master Zardorra nods. _“She can stay with you. Try not to keep her up too late.”_

I promise to do my best, then sign off. “Alright, Risoh,” I say, turning to the little troublemaker in question. I don’t know how much of the conversation Risoh heard, but I wouldn’t be me if I made things easy for her. “Your crechemaster says you ran off. As punishment…” I let Risoh turn yellow with nerves, then grin. “You’re stuck with me for the evening.” 

Risoh turns a bright blue - the same color as my own skin, one or two shades lighter than Khekxe - and tackles me in a hug. “Really?! Thank you, Padawan Noss, thank you!” 

I laugh with her and spin her towards the other younglings. “Khekxe, Thranta Clan, meet Risoh Lyr of Katarn Clan.” 

I finish introductions, then make sure Risoh’s hand is in mine before continuing on my way. I have eight younglings with me now, and I am not about to let Risoh slip away. Though, if her coloration is anything to judge by, I doubt that will be happening anytime soon. She remains blue the entire way to our chosen classroom, and I can’t help the smile that brings to my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back baby! Also, you have no idea how many times I had to double and triple check how I was spelling Khekxe's name. I kept trying to replace the x with an h. 
> 
> Nautila:
> 
> kaiha'na - "cousin"
> 
> nohino'hi - "little one"
> 
> kaihana'ina - "little cousin"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be adored and cherished!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Jedi's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602691) by [SoulSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong)
  * [The Tales of Clan Danakar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476775) by [SoulSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong)
  * [To the Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640089) by [4eHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eHeretic/pseuds/4eHeretic)


End file.
